One Day More!
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin sulks about his new life and Fili suspects it has something to do with a certain hobbit that landed in Erebor's infirmary. While Thorin attempts to look past the hobbit's wrongdoings, evil has slowly come back to Erebor... Eventual Thilbo!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think. :) Truthful criticism is ENCOURAGED! Okay. Read . . . now . .** .

* * *

Thorin watched as Kili's casket was buried deep within the Lonely Mountain. His nephew's death hadn't come as a surprise; both he and Fili had been fatally wounded in the Battle of Five Armies. Fili had recovered but Kili's wounds became infected. Thorin had been called to his bedside when Kili developed a high fever and the healers began to fear the worst. Thorin and Fili had been there when he died. The proud king did not shed a single tear and Fili broke down entirely. Since Kili's death, Thorin wished he had taken Kili's place and was the one buried deep in the Mountain.

Thorin hadn't been present when the Battle happened. Bilbo had taken the Arkenstone and was returning to the Shire at the time of the Battle. Thorin, who was filled with greed then, hunted Bilbo and wouldn't rest until his precious stone was recovered. Bilbo hadn't gotten far when Thorin yanked him by the coat and slammed him against a tree. When Bilbo whimpered and begged Thorin not to take the Arkenstone, Thorin raised Orcrist to Bilbo's throat.

'I will kill you, Halfling,' Thorin had growled. 'Give me the Arkenstone and I will spare your life.'

At first, Bilbo did not acknowledge Thorin, but when Orcrist was painfully pressed against his throat, Bilbo reached into his pocket and handed the Arkenstone to Thorin. He grabbed it, dropped Bilbo, and returned to the Lonely Mountain to find Fili and Kili nearly dead.

Now, Kili was dead and Fili was recovering. Thorin was crowned King under the Mountain shortly after the Battle, but happiness and satisfaction had not reached the king. He remained angry and stiff for many months to follow. Fili had frequently visited his uncle in the weeks after his brother's death. He saw his uncle slowly withdraw himself from everyone and everything. One day, Fili entered Thorin's chambers and found him lying face up on his large bed, dressed in full king attire, lost in thought.

Fili crept in and sat on the edge of the bed. Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Fili. After a while, Fili spoke.

"Uncle, I know you blame yourself for Kili's death. I blame myself as well, but you are our king. You can't just push everyone who is willing to aide you in running the kingdom aside."

Fili glanced at Thorin, who was content looking at the ceiling.

"Uncle, I have seen you shy away from your duties and I don't know if it is because of Kili's death or the fact that the Arkenstone is still missing," Fili said, watching his uncle open his eyes.

"The Arkenstone is destroyed," Thorin said roughly.

Fili gaped at him.

Thorin sat up on the bed and gave Fili a small smile. "I destroyed it when you and Kili were dying." Thorin sighed and ran his hands over his face.

Fili stared at his uncle in disbelief. After a while he found his voice, "You destroyed it?!" He glared at Thorin whose eyes were dark with emotion. "Why?"

His uncle shrugged up didn't say anything. Fili continued his conversation.

"You threatened to kill Bilbo if he didn't give you the Arkenstone. Then when you get it, you destroy it?" Fili gave him an incredulous look. "You chased our burglar out of Erebor, destroyed the Arkenstone of Thror, and now you sulk here blaming fate for everything that ever went wrong here."

"No rock is worth my nephew's lives," Thorin said plainly.

"Oh, sure." Fili glared at his uncle. "But it's worth Bilbo's life?" Fili asked. When his uncle didn't answer, he added, "You didn't even give Bilbo his share of the treasure."

"He does not deserve it," Thorin said gruffly. "He stole the Arkenstone, and I-"

"YOU DESTROYED IT!" Fili raised his voice as he cut his uncle off. "It DOESN'T matter now."

"He is the reason I am still alive. He is the reason I did not die in the Battle of Five Armies," Thorin said.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Fili replied.

Thorin stood and towered over Fili with a menacing glare on his face. "He is the reason your brother is dead." Thorin's voice cracked and his eyes were cold.

Fili sighed and turned for the door. "If you're not going to travel to the Shire to give Bilbo his share, then I will," Fili said turning around and missing his uncle's fuming expression.

"You will do no such thing," Thorin ordered, striding over to Fili who was leaning against the door waiting for his uncle's argument.

"Really? Then how will Bilbo get his share of the treasure?" Fili questioned.

He stared at Thorin and watched him give in.

"Fine," Thorin said gruffly. "I will take him his share of the treasure to please my annoying nephew."

Fili smiled. "Wow, I didn't have to beg you Uncle."

Thorin gave him a scathing look, opened the chamber door, and shoved him playfully out the room. Before he closed the door, a young messenger from inside the mountain called Thorin. He groaned inwardly but stepped into the hallway. He watched as the messenger bowed before him and fiddled with the hem of his shirt when he spoke.

"Your majesty," the messenger began, "hunters discovered a young boy, sick and weak, in the forest today. they have guessed he has been there since the Battle of Five Armies." The messenger paused because he was out of breath from running upstairs all the way from downstairs. "He is barely alive. Oin wishes to speak to you about the boy."

Thorin sighed and closed his chamber door. He followed the young messenger to the infirmary. When they entered the room, Oin approached the king with bloodied hands.

"How is the young boy?" Thorin asked tiredly.

"Uh, Thorin," Oin stuttered. "He's dying, my king. It's really serious." Oin paused, watching Thorin who looked slightly uninterested and as if he really did not want to be here. "He has several cuts on his body and a deep gash on the side of his head."

Thorin nodded, Processing Oin's words. He remembered Fili's words and tried to interact with the people who were helping this young boy.

"May I see him?" Thorin inquired.

Oin hesitated but relented. Turning, he led the King under the Mountain to the young boy on the infirmary bed.

When Thorin approached him, he winced. The poor creature looked so broken and Thorin thought he would have died long ago. Then Thorin's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the creature's face. The Lord of Erebor couldn't and did not want to believe that he was looking at the broken body of Bilbo Baggins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I got all giddy when I read them and squeaked too... anyways, that was fun...**

* * *

The king stood in complete shock as he stared at Bilbo. Oin came to stand beside him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. The news of Bilbo's injuries passed throughout the halls of The Lonely Mountain and reached the town of Dale, which was slowly rebuilding and where Bofur was crafting wooden toys.

"Bilbo?! Nearly dead?!" he exclaimed to the merchant who spoke of the rumor. "No, the lad returned to the Shire durin' the Battle." Bofur looked at the merchant who gave him a knowing look. "It cannot be Bilbo," Bofur spoke quietly, his voice twinged with sadness. "He... he was part of the company."

The merchant began to explain how he had heard that Bilbo's wounds looked as if they were inflicted by a person, for he had no warg bites. He said the hunters found him near the Mountain, barely alive.

Bofur nodded then spoke. "If he was close to the Mountain, anyone from the Battle of Five Armies could have harmed him. Goblins, Elves, Lake-town Men, Orcs." Bofur reasoned.

"Or dwarfs," the merchant added solemnly.

Bofur threw him an incredulous look and stumbled over words to say. "You, you... you think someone... one of... from the company?... did that?... wanted to kill him?"

The merchant shrugged. "I only convey what I've heard."

"Well," Bofur began, "who have you heard this from?"

The merchant nodded his head in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. "A dwarf," he stated, staring at Bofur. "I believe you know him well."

Bofur's hat somehow drooped at the words as he ran through everyone that went on the quest. He had a feeling who it was but didn't want to voice it.

"Who?" he asked.

"Balin," the merchant answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got reviews :) yay! Now, for Balin's explanation of the matter of Mr. Baggins...**

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Thorin was seated next to Bilbo's bed. The healers were able to stabilize his wounds and stop the infections. Balin had come and sat beside Thorin while the healers were working on Bilbo. Here, Balin talked casually until Thorin growled viciously at a remark.

"What?!" Thorin nearly yelled, rising to his feet.

Balin merely shrugged. He looked up at Thorin whose eyes were dark with rage. Balin sighed. They stayed that way for several minutes until a commotion was heard from the door. Both the king and Balin directed their attention to the six dwarfs that were racing to enter the room. Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Bombur, Bofur, and Fili fought their way to Bilbo's bed where Thorin had his arms folded and Balin was glancing around the room at nothing in particular. once all six dwarfs were situated, Thorin frowned at all of them daring for someone to talk.

After a few minutes, Fili spoke up.

"Uncle, we heard what happened," he stated. "We came to see if the rumors were true." Fili looked up at his uncle while Bofur, Ori, Dori, and Bombur nodded in agreement.

The king's eyes shifted from Fili to Bofur to Fili again. "What rumors?" Thorin asked, his voice harsh with anger and annoyance.

Fili shifted uncomfortably and looked at Bofur, who had his head bowed in embarrassment. It was Ori who spoke up.

"That someone from the company tried to kill him," Ori spoke to the king innocently, for he was too young to know what the rumor actually meant.

Thorin's face turned black with rage and took a step toward the group. Dori, being protective of his younger brother, didn't move as the rest of the group stepped back.

"And who do you suppose would want to murder this hobbit?" The king watched all six dwarfs shrug, looking down at their feet. Balin, who had been watching the entire scene play out, stood and placed a comforting hand upon Thorin's shoulder.

"Don't blame them laddie," Balin said quietly. "Tis my fault." He took a breath and regarded Thorin's powerful gaze as he stood waiting for an answer. Balin gestured Thorin to sit, but the king did not move. So, Balin began to explain.

"The Battle of Five Armies was just about to begin and Bilbo, as you already know, had the Arkenstone in his possession. I watched him take i to Thranduil and Bard at the camp near the Mountain. He was very clever and sly, but I assume he ate well that night. You, on the other hand," Balin said, gesturing to Thorin, "were filled with greed over the gold that hadn't been reclaimed yet. So, naturally I assumed you would do anything to find your precious rubble."

Thorin, the tension gone from his body, sat down on the chair next to Bilbo who was sleeping soundly. He looked down at his hands as Balin continued, ready for any scolding he was about to receive.

"I will admit that I took part in this incident." Balin sighed and glanced at Fili, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, and Dwalin who were all sitting on the floor, knowing this would be a long conversation. Balin returned his gaze to no one in particular and began speaking again. "On the morning of the Battle, Thranduil and Bard showed you that they had the Arkenstone and you remember your rage, right?"

Thorin nodded.

"well, when they told you Bilbo was the one that gave them the Arkenstone, what did you do?" Balin asked, staring expectantly at the king who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I... I... I told him he could no longer have my trust nor my friendship," Thorin spoke in a rough but calm voice.

"Yes, and so, the Battle of Five Armies began. Everyone fought for the Lonely Mountain until the Arkenstone went missing. Thranduil blamed you for stealing it," Balin paused. "I must admit, I saw Bilbo take it. The Arkenstone was magically lifted from Thranduil's pocket and secretly hidden by an invisible force. I think it was Bilbo and his magic ring, the one he took from that creature Gollum. I knew he was returning to his home, so I alerted you at once."

Thorin let out a ragged breath and put his head in his hands. All seven dwarfs stared at him. Fili swore he saw tears glinting in his dark, crystal blue eyes.

"You went to him and took the Arkenstone by force." Balin looked at Thorin waiting for his agreement.

Thorin nodded but didn't say anything.

"The rumor that has reached all across Erebor and Dale is that you were so filled with greed, you tried to kill him when he wouldn't give you the Arkenstone of Thror." Balin was finished with his story and waited patiently for the king's reaction.

One didn't come for while, but when it did, they all cowered in fear.

Thorin abruptly stood and strode out of the infirmary not looking back once.

Balin heaved a sigh of relief as Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Dori, and Ori stood from their positions on the floor.

"You really believe the king did this to poor Bilbo?" Bombur asked, his big green eyes filled with sadness.

"I do believe that," Balin answered. "If Thror could act like that over a piece of stone, then Thorin can definitely hurt someone we care about to get what he wants."

The dwarfs nodded in understanding. They stood next to Bilbo's bed for a few moments until several healers ushered them out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, again! :) I like this story too. I began writing in three weeks ago in my notebook and I'm almost out of paper. I thought I couldn't do it because I've tried to write fanfics for TV shows and I just ruin them.**

**Well, I know one thing for sure! I won't ruin this story... I mean ship... :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Everything was fuzzy and blurry. Bilbo heard voices around him. Many he did not recognize but he suddenly heard a familiar voice speak to the other voices.

"How is he?" the voice asked. Several voices described Bilbo's condition.

_What? My condition?_ Bilbo thought. _What happened to me?_ Bilbo tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He wanted to see who was there, for he could not place the familiar voice.

"My king," someone said. "We're doing everything we can."

_My king?!_ Bilbo panicked. Thorin was here. Thorin was standing next to him. Thorin was... asking how he was... he sounded... worried. Bilbo calmed but not for long. The several voices died as the bed shifted under someone's weight. _Thorin,_ Bilbo thought as he heard a gruff sigh. Bilbo took a deep, mental breath and opened his eyes.

He blinked owlishly around the room He realized he was lying on a bed and Thorin was sitting at the foot of it, looking down at his hands. Bilbo noticed Thorin's shoulders were slightly hunched over looking dejected. Bilbo tried to move but was hit with blinding pain throughout his body. He cried out as he felt like his body was being ripped in two. He knew Thorin had heard for he stood to fetch a healer. A few moments later, the healer was asking Bilbo questions as Thorin stood behind him, a harsh expression on his kingly face.

As for the questions, Bilbo couldn't keep up, making the healer very annoyed. Bilbo felt tears of frustration gather in his eyes. The healer had given up asking the questions and was inspecting Bilbo's wounds. He flinched and grimaced as the healer, not ever so gently, redressed his wounds.

The healer left and Thorin approached the bed. Bilbo stared wide-eyed at Thorin who sat down on a chair next to the bed. Thorin did not look up nor did he say anything. Bilbo was the first to speak.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Thorin looked up at him and said, "You are in the infirmary of the Lonely Mountain."

Bilbo nodded. "Why am I here?" he asked for he could not remember.

The king sighed and turned away. He took a deep breath and let it out as he spoke. "You are here because of me."

"What did you do?" Bilbo asked, becoming very frightened.

"I...I..." Thorin stuttered. "I tried to kill you."

"Why would you try to kill me?" Bilbo asked in a small voice and shrunk back into the bed in fear.

Thorin took a deep breath to keep in his self-anger. "Because you stole the Arkenstone," he said, making an effort to not raise his voice. "You stole the Arkenstone of Thror."

Bilbo looked away from Thorin and awaited the scolding he deserved. But Thorin didn't say a word. Bilbo looked shyly at the king and gasped.

The king's eyes were filled with tears. He opened his mouth to speak but a choked sob was all that came out. Bilbo sat up, forgetting about the intense pain, and bravely pressed his hand to the king's arm. Thorin stiffened at the touch. A king does not cry nor will he take comfort from a worthless hobbit.

"Thorin?" Bilbo gently asked.

The king didn't have a chance to answer. Fili came striding in hearing the news about Bilbo's awakening and wanted to make sure his uncle did not harm him. Thorin blinked his tears away and stood up to greet Fili.

Fili regarded the scene before him carefully. Shrugging it off he smiled widely at the hobbit. "Bilbo!" he exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Bilbo shifted nervously on the bed and glanced at Thorin who looked very sober.

The young dwarf slapped his hands together. "Uncle, don't you have mines that need overseeing?" he inquired.

Thorin grumbled but left the room, and Bilbo was left with Fili in the infirmary.

"So, um," the hobbit began awkwardly. "How have you been?"

Fili came to sit next to Bilbo on the bed, no meaning of personal space with this dwarf. He smiled kindly at Bilbo. "I have been alright," he began. "We're still recovering from Kili's death."

Bilbo looked taken aback. "Kili?" Bilbo asked. "He... he was always quick and fast." He glanced at Fili. "Do you mind me asking how he died?"

The dwarf shook his head and took a deep breath. He said, "During the Battle of Five Armies, he and I were badly injured. I recovered but he did not make it."

Bilbo gave Fili a sympathetic smile to show his understanding. Fili, in return, gave him a curt nod.

"Why has Thorin been here?" Bilbo asked, the question weighing down on him since he felt Thorin sit on the same bed he was on.

Fili gave him a confused look.

"Thorin is the king," he answered slowly, not knowing what the hobbit was asking. "He lives here, as we all do."

The hobbit smiled. "That's not what I meant." He watched as the dwarf nodded slowly. "I meant why has he been here where I am? Doesn't he have kingly duties or whatever to attend to?" He noticed Fili starting to become slightly nervous, and Bilbo assumed something terrible had happened. "Fili," he said, "is Thorin acting this way because he tried to kill me?"

Fili, who was caught off guard, momentarily forgot what to say. Once he found his voice again, he asked, "How do you know my uncle tried to kill you?" quietly.

"He told me when I asked him why I was here."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Fili asked.

Bilbo shook his head.

"Do you remember anything that happened that night?"

"When did it happen?" he asked Fili.

"I will take that as a no," the dwarf chuckled. "I think you should ask my uncle about that."

The hobbit nodded then shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not... What if he... No... This isn't..." he rambled.

"It'll be fine," Fili assured him. "Even though my uncle doesn't appear to be nice, he can be really caring."

Bilbo snorted and grumbled. "Yeah, only if you're his nephew."

Fili smiled a bit then changed the subject to something he didn't know how to address his uncle. "The healers say that you are in good condition," Fili began, eyeing Bilbo who seemed oblivious as to where this conversation was going. "They say you are well enough to leave their care." Fili paused. "I was wondering where you will be staying after they release you?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers in anxiety.

Bilbo sighed. He hadn't thought about that.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"About two weeks."

Again, he sighed. "I guess I should return to the Shire..." he trailed, seeing Fili's face droop. "Or, I can stay here if I am allowed."

Fili's smile came back as he said happily, "I am sure my uncle wouldn't mind."

Bilbo gulped. _I hope so,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I am focusing on my school work and trying to update my other story. Still, I hope you all like this one. I still can't believe my story was liked by ppl! ^o^ oh, and I finally have a hang on the PM thingy... I couldn't message anyone because I had no idea what to do...  
**

**Anyways, don't pay attention to me. Just read this short piece.**

* * *

A few days passed, and Bilbo had recovered quite marvelously. He was frequently visited by the eleven dwarfs that went on the quest. They visited him every day and, of course, not all at once. Fili and Bofur wished him well. Bombur said he would cook a feast for Bilbo when he left the infirmary. Dori, Nori, and Ori gave him gifts of friendship and well-wishing. Bifur said some words in Khuzdul and Bilbo smiled though he didn't understand a word he said. Oi and Gloin gave him herbs and spices for the healing process. Balin and Dwalin arrived to assist Bilbo in staying at a room in the Lonely Mountain, but Fili wanted and insisted that he should do it.

So there was Bilbo, after he said his thanks and respects, walking down one of the many halls of the Lonely Mountain alongside Fili. The mountain, Bilbo noticed was recovering quite well for being rescued many weeks ago. Fili was showing Bilbo around the mountain, explaining and laughing at the many memories he'd had there. There was a glint of happiness twinkling in his eyes, but Bilbo could still sense that Fili was grieving for his brother. He wondered how Thorin was taking the death of his nephew.

_Thorin?_ Bilbo thought._ I haven't seen the king since that... that awkward day at the infirmary._ Bilbo gulped._ What if Thorin doesn't know I'm going to be staying here for a while? What if Thorin gets angry with me? What if..._ Bilbo came out of his thoughts when he realized he wasn't following Fili anymore.

_Uh oh,_ he thought.

* * *

Bilbo was stuck in the middle of a narrow hall, lost and not knowing where to go. He thought about calling out for FIli but assumed better of it. Other dwarfs that walked by gave him a curious glance. Bilbo had never felt so lost in his entire life. Yeah, he had gotten lost from his mother once or twice back at the Shire, but he was still in the Shire; a safe and familiar place. Here, he was surrounded by strangers that had never seen a hobbit before. Twice, he thought about stopping once dwarf and asking them were Fili was. _No,_ he had thought. _What if they don't know Fili__?_  
Bilbo gulped loudly and slowly. There was only one person in the mountain that every dwarf knew.

Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

After several minutes of talking to himself and several awkward glances and stares, Bilbo finally built up the courage to ask a dwarf where the king was. As he reached out to tap a red-headed dwarf on the shoulder, Bilbo heard someone clear their throat right behind him. He quickly withdrew his arm and slowly turned around.

He yelped as he tore one of his bandages when he nearly jumped a foot in the air and backed away from Thorin's cold stare. Pain began to engulf him as the king spoke.

"What are you doing here, Halfling?" he asked, his strong arms folded in front of him as he stared at the hobbit.

Bilbo winced as he looked down at his stomach and saw blood seeping through the fabric beneath his waistcoat. He licked his lips and answered. "Fili was showing me around the mountain." He stood still waiting for Thorin to yell at him, but all he heard was a sigh.

"And why was Fili showing you around the mountain?" he asked, his voice unwavering.

Bilbo mentally kicked himself for thinking about nonsense instead of following Fili.

"Because I... he said... It is my fault... no reason," Bilbo mumbled. He didn't want to get beaten up by the king in front of several dwarfs that stopped to watch the conversation.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"No reason," Bilbo whispered. "I'll be leaving for the Shire tomorrow and Fili thought he would be nice and show me where he grew up." He could feel Thorin's eyes on him as he put his back against the wall.

"You are leaving for the Shire?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded.

Thorin cleared his throat nervously. "Well, if you would like to stay here for a few days to heal, that is alright." Thorin glanced at the hobbit, who was looking down at his hairy feet. "But I understand you have missed your home in the Shire."

Bilbo looked at him in disbelief. Was Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, offering him, a disloyal hobbit from the Shire, to stay here... with noble dwarfs? By the king's expression, Bilbo knew this was a hard thing for Thorin to ask.

Thorin waited... patiently for Bilbo's answer. He watched the younger man nod and bow his thanks. Thorin opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead. He nodded in agreement and headed for his chambers. It was Bilbo's tiny voice that told him the hobbit was asking for something.

"What?" he asked, turning to face Bilbo.

"Uh, um," he stuttered. "I'm sorry, my king, but um..." Bilbo flushed in embarrassment. "I'm lost."

Thorin suppressed a smile as he looked at the embarrassed hobbit. "Lost?" he asked. "You lost Fili?"

Bilbo flinched at Thorin's voice; he sounded angry. The king noticed and made quite an effort to be... nicer.

He sighed softly. "Come with me," he said gently and Bilbo looked rather startled at his change of tone. "I am going to my chambers. Maybe Fili realized you are missing."

The hobbit nodded and followed the king towards his chambers.

* * *

Bilbo walked quietly behind Thorin; the halls had cleared as they neared the chambers. He took time to notice the grand details of the king's robe and wear. He watched how Thorin's black and silver hair swayed as he strode. Bilbo thought he had healed so well since the Battle of Five Armies, and fast too. Fili still had dressed wounds but Thorin had few. he wondered how bad the Battle as since everyone had come close to death. He had not been there to witness everything; he could only remember giving the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard. When he had woke in the infirmary, he had been utterly confused. Still, he had questions that needed to be answered. Fili told him to talk to Thorin about it, but Bilbo felt that Thorin still hated him for stealing the Arkenstone and then giving it away to an elf. Everything seemed too jumbled and foggy. Bilbo realized he was panting.

_Why am I out of breath?_ he thought. Then it hit him.

The bandage he had torn when Thorin scared him. The wound he had opened, because he jumped back, had been bleeding. He glanced down at his stomach and gagged. The fabric was caked with blood. Everything became blurry and darker by the second. _Oh no,_ he thought. He slowed down, stopped, leaned against the wall, and slumped against the hall floor with exhaustion.

Thorin was getting farther and farther away from him. Bilbo tried to call out but he couldn't find his voice.

"Tho... rin," was all he managed before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Thorin, who had been walking in front of the hobbit in silence, decided to start conversation, an awkward conversation but a conversation nonetheless.

"How long do you think you will stay?" he asked.

No answer.

_The hobbit is probably choosing his words,_ Thorin thought. But after a while, no answer came. Thorin turned to find no halfling.

"Stupid hobbit," Thorin grumbled as he turned on his heel and strode back down the hall.

* * *

As Thorin neared Bilbo, Fili ran to him, his face flushed and red from running. Thorin smiled at Fili's concern at taking responsibility for something he lost.

"Where's Bilbo?" he asked, out of breath. "I lost him in the main hall. I tried to look for him but when I realized he was gone, I was already to the empty chambers and I completely forgot about him. I was supposed to show him where he is going to stay," Fili rambled.

The king raised an eyebrow and Fili stopped mumbling.

"Didn't I tell you that he would be staying here?" he asked, rubbing his neck nervously. Thorin shook his head. "Well, he will," he said confidently. "Don't blame him, I sort of made him."

Thorin nodded. "I made him too." He chuckled at Fili's expression.

"What?" he asked. "You did?"

Thorin nodded again.

"Why?"

His uncle shrugged. "Maybe because you said he took the Arkenstone for a reason."

His nephew smiled. "I knew you'd agree."

Thorin clapped Fili on the back and truly smiled for the first time in weeks.

"So, where is he?" Fili asked.

"I lost him too," Thorin admitted.

"You found him?" Fili asked in amazement and his uncle nodded.

"He was lost in the main hall," Thorin answered. "He looked like a lost babe away from its mother."

Fili chuckled and they started walking down the hall in search of Bilbo.

* * *

"He told me he was lost. So, I said I was headed for my chambers and there could be a chance that he could find you." Thorin glanced around the hall but still no sign of Bilbo. "It was only recently that I lost him. I turned and he wasn't there."

Fili frowned but kept walking. Both were nearing Bilbo, who had fallen over on his side. He was still bleeding slowly. They would have walked right passed him had it not been for Thorin's constant glancing.

"Well, Bilbo," Fili began, "there's no time for sleeping." Fili crouched next to Bilbo and poked him in the arm.

"Fili," Thorin started, "I don't think..." he trailed, touching Bilbo's stomach. When he brought his hand away, it was covered with blood. "Fili," he said in a harsh voice.

"What?" his nephew asked.

"Get a healer," Thorin commanded. Fili nodded and ran to the main hall to find one.

In the meantime, Thorin lifted Bilbo into his strong arms and carried the small hobbit into his chambers. Once inside (which was difficult to do), he gently laid Bilbo down on his grand bed. Here, he waited till Fili and a healer entered the chamber, all the while praying that Bilbo would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili returned a short while later with a healer in tow. he came to stand by his uncle, who was looking very concerned for the hobbit lying unconscious on his bed. The healer, holding his kit, examined Bilbo before commanding one of the two dwarfs to remove Bilbo's shirt as he was arranging his supplies. Fili glanced at Thorin then said, "I forgot, I promised Bombur I would assist him on preparing the feast." He quickly made it to the door just as Thorin collected his wits and scowled deeply at his nephew.

With a sigh and a curse, Thorin trudged over to Bilbo. He removed his own cloak before he touched Bilbo, as to not obtain more blood on it. All he was left with was a loose tunic because he had been too lazy to get properly dressed that morning. As Thorin gently removed Bilbo's shirt, he grimaced at the amount of blood the little hobbit lost. He figured it was way too much to live.

"Is he still alive?" he asked the healer quietly.

He watched as the healer put the bandages down and leaned over Bilbo. The healer wore a confused face as he tried to listen for a heartbeat. Thorin's breath caught in his throat. What if Bilbo was dead? Fili and the rest of the company would never forgive him. With Bilbo's shirt still clutched in Thorin's hand, he watched as the healer gave a hesitant nod before returning to the bandages.

Thorin sighed with little relief and sat down on a chair he had pulled up beside the bed. The healer cleaned the wound and spread ointment on the open wound on Bilbo's stomach. The hobbit whimpered; a good sign that he was alive. Once the ointment was one, the healer signaled Thorin to support Bilbo as he wrapped the bandage around him. Being the king and not used to being ordered around, especially by a healer, Thorin did his best at not grumbling.

He leaned forward, his hair brushing against Bilbo, and placed one hand on his chest and tucked the other behind the hobbit's back. When the healer was ready, Thorin gently pushed Bilbo into a sitting position. Thorin knew he should feel very uncomfortable but all he could feel was guilt and anger at himself for doing this to a harmless creature. As the healer wrapped him, Thorin remembered the first time Bilbo saved his life. Azog was going to behead him, but Bilbo came to his rescue. He had honor, loyalty, and a willing heart. Thorin couldn't ask for more. He had treated him so poorly because the hobbit looked nothing like a burglar and more like a grocer. How he had never been so wrong in all his life. He owed Bilbo more but not this cruel reality.

"He should be fine now," the healer said. "He should rest until his stitches are removed and he should be monitored by someone closely until then." With that, the healer collected his supplies, gave a curt nod, and left the royal chambers.

Thorin was left alone.

* * *

A few minutes after the healer left, Thorin thought it best to go in search of a hobbit-sitter. He figured Fili would be a good choice since Bilbo seemed to get along well with him and the fact that Fili wasn't much of a troublemaker as Kili had been. Thorin smiled to himself at all the times Kili and Fili had gotten into trouble nearly all the time. He remembered the troll incident and how they lost two ponies, and laughed to himself.

"My nephews," he chuckled lightly.

As he opened the chamber door, he found Fili sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the hall. Fili looked up at his uncle in surprise.

"Already undressing for him, uncle," he said, standing up. "Shame on you. Poor boy's still unconscious. If I'da known better..." He saw the menacing glare on Thorin's face and gulped. "I'm going to shut up now."

"For your information," Thorin began, "I did not want any hobbit-blood on my royal dwarfish cloak."

"So, I'm guessing you pre-dressed for the occasion," Fili smirked. "No vest, no furs, no armor. Wow, I'd think you'd go aul naturel."

"Fili," Thorin started.

"I know, I know," Fili said holding his hands up in mock defense. "I'll be nicer, but honestly, Uncle Thorin your choice of clothing is very risque."

Thorin grumbled. "If you must know, I was in fact too lazy to get properly dressed this morning and the many mornings before." Thorin looked down at his unfashionable clothing. "I honestly did not know I would be helping a healer with a certain hobbit that _you_ lost."

Fili snorted. "Well, that ripped bandage was not my fault. Last time I saw him, he was fine."

"You weren't watching him," Thorin retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "How do you know that he wasn't like that when you abandoned him?"

Fili gazed at him in disbelief. "Uncle, I didn't know you were this caring. And I know he wasn't like that when I left because if he were, he'd be dead." Fili put his foot down to make a point at his cold-hearted uncle.

Thorin sagged in defeat. "Are you blaming this on me, again?" he asked and Fili slightly nodded.

Silence crept between them as they stood there in the hallway.

Finally, Fili asked his uncle if they could go inside. With a nod, Thorin backed into he doorway, watched his nephew enter, then shut the door with a click.

Once inside the chamber, Fili went straight to Thorin's bed where Bilbo was. He sat down on the chair and gazed down at the hobbit who was resting peacefully.

"I take it Bombur rejected you," Thorin said lightly.

Fili smiled but kept his eyes on Bilbo. "I lied about that."

"I know," Thorin answered, pulling up a chair next to Fili. "Why?"

"I though you should take responsibility for what you did," he answered.

"For what _I_ did?" Thorin barked. "_We_ are not having this conversation again." He shook his head. "No, no. _No_. I did not do _this_. This is not my responsibility. It is yours." Thorin stated angrily. "_You_ lost him."

Fili gaped as he faced Thorin. "_I _wouldn't have lost him if he didn't have those blasted injuries _you_ gave him."

Thorin was going to retort but knew Fili was right.

"Besides," Fili continued, "I saw you tears when Balin explained the whole situation." He eyed his uncle who seemed as if he were to murder him. But, nevertheless, he continued speaking. "I always like to see you put in your place. You always said hurtful things to Bilbo and he always spat your words back." Fili glanced at Thorin who seemed oddly calm. "You did this, you ripped his bandages. _You_ are responsible for him."

The King under the Mountain looked defeated. "So, I suppose you wouldn't want to supervise him when he wakes up?" Thorin asked quietly.

Fili shook his head. "No, my dear Uncle. That is your problem now." He stood from the chair to face Thorin. "You will take care of him. I will have no... No, I will visit with Bofur, but _you_ will have responsibility of him. Complete responsibility... well... partial, but_ still_." Fili headed for the door, half-expecting his uncle to be right behind, but when he glanced behind his shoulder, Thorin was still sitting next to Fili's empty chair. With an indignant huff, Fili shut the door wit a bang.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo awoke four hours later, confused and very scared. He saw a think fur coat draped over a nearby chair, boots sitting beside the wall, a sword leaning against a table that held cleaning supplies, and he saw a gold jewel crested crown sitting next to the sword. Bilbo gulped, then froze. He looked around him on the bed; luscious and comfortable furs and blankets surrounded him, they all carried the scent of the dwarf that hugged him after Azog tried to kill the future king of Erebor.

Bilbo began to panic. He tried to sit up but found a tight bandage around his middle where there was no shirt, only skin. Bilbo gasped. He was shirtless, vulnerable, and on Thorin's bed.

_Oh my god,_ he thought. _What if I have been used? What if Thorin's been torturing me? I..._

The door knob turned slowly and Bilbo hurriedly drew the covers over his shirtless front. He feigned sleep as he heard footsteps enter the room. As they drew nearer, Bilbo tried to shallow his breathing. The footsteps seemed to stop. Bilbo heard something being placed on the chair next to him. Suddenly, Bilbo found he couldn't take it anymore.

He opened his eyes.

Thorin was setting Bilbo's shirt on the back of the chair. He was wearing a loose tunic and leather pants. He had a pair of boots on similar to the ones against the wall. Bilbo noticed there was no cloak on him, no vest, and no fancy attire. His black hair moved back and forth gently as he walked to the door. When he returned, he carried a small bottle. In a hurry, Bilbo literally jumped to a conclusion and squeaked as he tried to get out of the bed.

Thorin, who had been halfway to the bed at the time, managed to grab Bilbo's arm as the hobbit nearly fell off the bed; a fall that would have surely reopened his newly bandaged wound.

"Bilbo," Thorin gasped, surprised and caught off guard.

The hobbit cowered away in fear as Thorin grasped his other arm and pulled him back onto the center of the bed. "Please don't touch me," he whispered as Thorin tightened his grip because Bilbo began to struggle. He dared not to look at the king. What right did he have telling Thorin not to do something?

Thorin reluctantly released him and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He picked up the small bottle from the table and opened it.

Bilbo whimpered and Thorin looked up. Bilbo, who managed to get tangled up in the furs, tried to make another escape. This time, Thorin let him get as far as putting one foot on the floor before the hobbit lost all his balance and was going to fall flat on his face. When his face was centimeters from the floor, Bilbo felt strong hands grasp his midsection and pull him upright before he hit the floor.

"Are you planning on going anywhere today, Master Baggins?" Thorin asked, standing behind Bilbo.

The hobbit shook his head then became suddenly aware that he was still shirtless and the dwarf had touched his bare skin. Quickly, Bilbo dove for the furs on the bed and covered himself with them. To be honest, Bilbo was really frightened of Thorin. He knew the king hated him and had tried to kill him, but _this_ Thorin was being nice and concerning which made the hobbit really scared.

"Master Baggins," Thorin began, "do you wish to stay here?" He tried his best to sound nice as he moved to the foot of the grand bed, though he was really tired and frustrated at the moment.

Bilbo wore an expression of fear and confusion. He looked at the king who had moved to the foot of the bed and was watching him. _Why is he asking me this? _he thought. _Maybe there are rules to go by if I stay. He's the king after all_. Bilbo gulped and was surprised when Thorin broke eye contact and shifted his gaze to Orcrist._ Holy shit! He's going to kill me!_

"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, glancing from the king to the table and back several times.

The dwarf looked back at Bilbo and realized what the situation looked like to the hobbit. Thorin put his hands up in reassurance. "I am not going to hurt you," he said, sincerity in his voice. He was relieved when Bilbo stopped looking at him with fearful eyes. Thorin gently asked the hobbit again, "Do you wish to stay here?"

"What do you mean by 'here'?" Bilbo asked

Thorin shifted. "I mean here in this room or in a spare room in the chamber."

Bilbo gaped. "You're letting my choose?" he asked in disbelief.

Thorin nodded. "If you are fine here, then I will sleep in a spare room."

"No!" Bilbo said quickly. "You are the king. I cannot kick you out of your own bed... room."

"Fine," Thorin said with a gruff sigh. "I will show you to your room."

As the dwarf king turned to leave, he heard a small voice call his name. "Uh, your majesty, I don't have a shirt."

Thorin turned to see Bilbo sitting up looking sheepishly at him. With a sigh, Bilbo watched as the king went over to the chair, grabbed Bilbo's shirt, and tossed it at him. He caught it and thankfully pulled it on. He stood from the bed, wincing as he did. Stiffly, he came to stand next to Thorin.

"So," Bilbo said, making conversation, "why can't I stay with Fili or Bofur?" He watched Thorin walk into a narrow hall, just outside of the room, and turn into a small doorway at the end. Bilbo sighed but followed.

"You are staying with me," Thorin said flatly. "You are my responsibility." He stood to the side of the doorway and held his arm out as Bilbo entered the room.

The room was fairly clean. There was a small bed in the middle of the room with a table next to it. The room looked a bit homely, and Bilbo sat on the bed. "Um, thanks," he said nervously. "How long will I be staying here... with you?"

Thorin thought about the question for a while to the point where Bilbo was unsure if the dwarf king heard him. He thought that Bilbo should stay until his injuries healed and that seemed like the most reasonable thing to say. But Thorin, who was the most unreasonable dwarf in the entire kingdom, wasn't going to say that. Instead, he would do something that seemed entirely unlike him. He was not going to be reasonable, and by not being reasonable, he was to say the most unreasonable thing in the world that would make his actions seem reasonable in his _own_ eyes and all to not be reasonable. yes, he would say the most unreasonable and unlikely thing.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, slightly leaning forward as if to get the dwarf's attention. Bilbo chose this moment to _really_ study the dwarf. The hobbit started with his hair; his long, black hair with strands of silver clung to his muscular shoulders. The loose tunic even revealed much more of the king that made the hobbit blush. Bilbo forced his own eyes away from the strong flesh that covered Thorin's body. And the leather pants... Bilbo wasn't_even_ going to get started about that. The hobbit was lost in thought when Thorin finally spoke to him. "What?" he asked in the middle of Thorin's sentence.

Thorin grumbled lightly. _Oh boy,_ he thought. _This is going to be a long healing process._ Taking a deep breath, he began his sentence again. "I said, you are welcome to stay here however long you'd like." Thorin watched, with slight amusement, how Bilbo's face became red with nervousness. He stuttered and sputtered words here and there before he just shrugged.

"I will stay until my wounds have healed," he answered.

Thorin nodded. _Why didn't I just suggest that? Why did I have to let him choose?_ he thought. He really thought why, then it hit him, hard. _Fili._

"I have sent for new clothes for you," Thorin informed Bilbo. "They should arrive shortly."

He nodded.

"In the meantime, I will be going to sleep," Thorin said, tiredly running his hands over his face. "This chamber contains several rooms. Please do not get lost," he explained. "If you do, it is fine. I am usually here except on important occasions. I will tell you of formal meeting I will be attending. During that time, you will be in the care of either Fili or Bofur. I will take your questions tomorrow," Thorin breathed, "for I am tired.

Bilbo nodded and realized Thorin's orders were not harsh.

Thorin turned for the door but slightly turned his head to look at Bilbo from the corner of his eye. "Good night, Master Baggins."

"Good night, your majesty. Thank you," Bilbo said quietly before lying on his own bed and falling asleep.

Clearing the bloodied furs from his bed, Thorin collapsed onto it. The furs will have to be cleaned tomorrow along with his cloak. Sighing Thorin fell asleep face down on his bed, still dressed in his tunic and leather pants, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

Sure enough, the next morning Thorin felt someone poke his arm. Assuming it was the hobbit, he tried waking up as fast as he could, but when that person plopped down on the bed, Thorin fell back asleep. _Dam Fili. I am trying to sleep,_ he thought as he heard Fili's voice.

"Uncle," Fili said with a mischievous tone to his voice. "Where art thou little hobbit?"

"Fili, go away," Thorin mumbled into the pillow.

"No can do, uncle," he said. "I want to keep the little guy company. Maybe show him around..."

"Fili," Thorin grumbled. "Don't even think about it."

"If you had left me finish, I would have said that I would show him around the royal chambers."

Thorin made an 'eh' sound.

"What?" Fili asked.

"I said fine," Thorin answered, turning onto his back.

"Wonderful," Fili said, clapping his hands together. "I figured you would have some chores to do, so I thought I'd visit." He smiled widely at his uncle who was fully away and watching the unmoving ceiling. Fili laughed. "This reminds me of the day I found you like this." Thorin didn't move. "Remember, I was nagging you to give Bilbo part of the treasure."

Thorin groaned as he sat up, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed. "Yes, I remember," he said, staring at Orcrist and reminded himself she needed to be cleaned. Then, he let his eyes travel to the small bottle on the shelf; the hobbit needed his bandaged changed. What a long day this day was to be. Then, he let his gaze travel to the bow that leaned against the same table where Orcrist was.

Kili.

Thorin felt a painful lump forming in his throat as he remembered the day Kili died; he'll never forget it.

* * *

Fili had constantly been at his brother's bedside the entire week; ever since he, himself, was released from the healers' care. Kili did not look well; he was getting an infection from the wounds. No matter how many times Thorin tried to pry Fili from his brother, he did not budge. Fili stayed glued to Kili, he even slept on the floor. Thorin wanted to be there too, but the kingdom was still broken and he needed to organize it. But he visited them every night before he went to his chambers to fret.

One day, Thorin called Fili away from his brother to assist him in running one of the council meetings. Fili reluctantly attended then returned to his brother who had developed a high fever in his absence. Thorin, who had been halfway to the infirmary at the time, had heard the healers' calls for assistance. He nearly ran to Kili's bedside and found Fili in tears.

'He's dying,' Fili had sobbed into Thorin's chest as his uncle held him tight.

Thorin wanted to tell him everything would be fine, but after giving Kili one look, he knew that wasn't possible. He held Fili close as they watched the healers move swiftly around Kili. After hours of nervousness and anxiety, Kili took his final breath. Fili had let go of Thorin and clung to his brother, nearly screaming in agony and sorry. Thorin had felt tears come to his eyes but he did not let them fall; he needed to be strong for Fili.

And strong he was; Fili had been depressed for days following Kili's death, and Thorin did his best not to break. Now, Kili was gone. Fili was still recovering as was Thorin. Both had each other but mainly, Fili had his uncle.

Thorin had taken Kili's bow, in hopes of repairing it before his nephew woke up. Now, he'll never repair it. No, Kili will never shoot another arrow. Ever since that day, Thorin blamed himself for taking Fili away from his brother. Not a day goes by that Thorin wishes he had traded places with Kili.

* * *

"Uncle?" Fili asked, bringing Thorin out of his reverie.

Thorin coughed to clear the tears from his voice. "Yes?"

"What would have happened if Kili hadn't died?"

Thorin sighed and wrapped his arm around his nephew. "We would be a happier family."

Fili smiled and leaned against his uncle. After a few moments he spoke. "Uncle, how long does it take to love someone?"

Thorin pulled back and eyed him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering..." he trailed, seeing his uncle's face. "Fine, one dwarf-woman from the Iron Hills. She keeps visiting and I want to know if I can love her without waiting one-hundred-fifty years like you."

The king narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"Sorry," Fili muttered.

"I think I will clean Orcrist now," Thorin announced, getting up from the bed. As he did, he saw the small bottle of ointment on the table. Groaning inwardly, he picked up the bottle and tossed it to Fili. His nephew gave him a questioning look. "The hobbit," he said and Fili nodded.

"I shall take this to him?" Fili asked.

Thorin nodded and sat on the chair at the table and picked up Orcrist.

"Now?" Fili asked and Thorin nodded again, his attention on the sword in his hands. "Where is he?"

"Down the hall all the way and to the right."

Fili turned to go, but his uncle's voice stopped him.

"I will be attending a few meetings today," he said. "I will not be back until later; I need to get my cloak and furs cleaned. I have to visit the healers down at the infirmary. Then I shall be by to accompany you two to dinner." Thorin brushed the sharpener down the blade. "Fili," he called as he saw Fili disappear down the hall from the corner of his eye.

His nephew reappeared at the beginning of the hall, suppressing a mischievous grin.

"Do not leave this chamber," he said harshly. "I trust you Fili, but I do not want you to take Master Baggins outside of this chamber, please."

Fili nodded.

"You disobey me and I will give you the proper punishment." Thorin held Orcrist up to inspect his work. "Maybe you will wait one-hundred-fifty years to find love." He stood and swung Orcrist around in short sweeping motions. Satisfied that Orcrist was cleaned, Thorin placed her in her sheath and faced Fili.

His nephew gulped in fear and nodded his head. Thorin smiled, knowing Fili would listen to him. After giving his uncle one more look, Fili headed for Bilbo's room.

* * *

Bilbo woke up feeling slightly refreshed though his stomach, where the bandage covered, was quite sore. He stretched and ventured around the room. After he was sure he knew where everything was, he snuck into the hall and walked silently to the beginning of it. Peeking out into Thorin's room, he saw Fili leaning against his uncle, a light smile upon his face. Bilbo crept back into his room, leaving the king and his nephew alone. For several minutes, he stood admiring the tapestry on the bedroom wall. He heard Thorin raise his voice, Fili's relent, and fast footsteps coming down the hall. Frozen in place for fear it was Thorin, Bilbo stood awaiting the presence of the person coming down the hall.

Fili rounded the corner, entered the room, and nearly knocked Bilbo down. "Oh, sorry," Fili gasped and grabbed Bilbo's arms to steady him, the bottle almost falling out of his hand. He reached for it, lost his balance, and fell bringing Bilbo down too. They crashed to the floor. Fili winced at the noise but Bilbo took it as a sign of pain.

"I'm so sorry," Bilbo said, getting off the dwarf as fast as his bandage could let him.

Fili shook his head and stood as well. "No, I'm just worried if Uncle heard that."

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"Because he threatened me if I did anything to you... again."

"Again?" Bilbo asked. "What do you mean agai-" he stopped talking when he saw the small bottle in Fili's hand. "What's that?"

Fili looked down at the bottle and smiled. "It's ointment for your healing wound," he said, eyeing Bilbo. "What did you think it was?"

Bilbo shook his head. _Ointment? My wound? _he thought._ That would explain why I was on Thorin's bed._ "Fili?"

"Fili," Thorin's voice boomed through the chambers.

The dwarf sighed and trudged into his uncle's room. Bilbo followed quietly but waited in the hallway, afraid to venture out. He watched Fili clear his throat as he stood in the room.

"Fili," Bilbo heard Thorin say. "I will be leaving now. I do not want you to leave this room with Master Baggins. At all," Thorin said flatly.

Bilbo peeked out from the hallway and watched the king, who was wearing all his fancy attire. Bilbo blinked. Thorin's cloak had splotches of blood on it. Suddenly, Bilbo couldn't take it anymore. He needed answers.

Thorin was in the middle of an order when Bilbo began speaking.

"Would someone tell me what the hell happened?!" Bilbo nearly shouted.

Both Thorin and Fili looked at him in pure shock. Bilbo felt his ears go pink, and he looked down at his feet, waiting for Thorin's harsh, angered voice.

He heard Thorin sigh but Fili spoke. "Our little burglar wants answers," Fili's voice had a humorous tone to it.

"Fili, don't," Thorin said softly at the mention of the word 'burglar'.

"Bilbo, I am sure Uncle will answer _all_ your questions when he returns," Fili said. "Won't you, Uncle Thorin?"

The king nodded then strode to the door, glaring at Fili before he disappeared.

Fili clapped his hands together and suggested, "Shall we begin our tour of my uncle's grand chamber?"

Bilbo slowly lifted his head and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**It was hard writing the part about Kili, though I wanted the back-story to his death. I am therefore dedicating this chapter to my friend who lost their life recently due to a fatal stabbing near my hometown. He will always be in our hearts! R.I.P. My math classmate!**

**Oh, and I hope Iwantnoname is feeling better :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mildly happy with this chapter, though it is a tad bit shorter than the others. I noticed I am taking a slight detour from my original layout, but no fear: It shall be just as good! XD**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter... One more thing (and I'm sure you'll agree with me in the end): I like Thorin! :D**

* * *

It was late when Thorin, Fili, and Bilbo returned to the chambers. They had dinner in the grand dining room with the king's close friends and relatives; mostly everyone from the company. Bilbo had eaten well; his first full delicious meal since the feast at Lake-town. When they arrived at the king's chambers, Fili bid his uncle and Bilbo goodnight and left for his own chambers. Bilbo was left alone with the King under the Mountain.

Bilbo heard Thorin sigh heavily and close the chamber door. He stood in the middle of the walkway and watched the king shrug off his clean cloak, kick off his boots, and walk into a grand room to the left of Bilbo. The hobbit stayed where he was, pretty sure that if he followed, Thorin wouldn't like it.

"Halfling," Thorin called from the grand room.

Bilbo gulped and entered the room. He nearly squeaked as Thorin narrowly missed running into him. He heard a mumbled 'sorry' as Thorin walked into his room. Bilbo stood there a little confused and wondering if he should follow. He heard a gruff 'sit' and Bilbo spotted two chairs in front of the fireplace. Bilbo gingerly sat on one chair, careful of his injury, and waited for Thorin to return.

When the dwarf returned, Bilbo was nice and toasty by the fire and a little bit sleepy. Thorin sat down on the chair and held something out to Bilbo. The hobbit took the pile and placed it in his lap. Thorin seemed to be waiting for a reaction. Bilbo glanced down at his lap and couldn't contain his happiness. A smile broke out on his face as he lifted a dark green vest from the pile. Bilbo thought it was the most beautiful vest he had ever seen. It had shiny brass buttons and the most beautiful pockets. Bilbo sighed contentedly; it had been a long time since he had seen hobbit-sized-pockets. Of course, the pockets of _his_ vest back at Bag End had... his handkerchief... just like... this... one. Bilbo froze as he pulled the handkerchief from the pocket. he looked over at Thorin who had a deep red blush crawling up his neck. He wasn't watching Bilbo, instead he was staring down at his hands on his lap.

"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered.

The dwarf looked up and smiled warmly at the hobbit. "Yes?"

"Is this... mine?" he asked.

Thorin's breath caught in his throat as he nodded. "Uh, I... When I first saw you in the infirmary, I sent one of my travelers to the Shire to retrieve some of your... belongings," Thorin said nervously. Now, his face was completely red with what Bilbo thought was embarrassment.

"You... you sent for my things?"

Thorin nodded.

"Why?"

Thorin let out an uneven sigh as his ears turned the same color as his face. "I... I... uh, I..." he stuttered. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced at Bilbo who was watching him. "I figured you would need clothes and a place to stay because you... uh..." Thorin cleared his throat. "Because Erebor can be your home too," Thorin nearly choked out.

Bilbo gaped at the king whose face had cleared but his eyes held true seriousness. _Home? Here? In Erebor? With dwarfs? Had he heard him right? I stole the Arkenstone_, he thought. He decided to voice those thoughts. "I... I thought... I stole the Arkenstone."

Thorin gave a small smile. "The... Arkenstone... is..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was he acting like this? "The Arkenstone is destroyed." He watched as the hobbit blinked. "I destroyed it when my nephews were... dying."

Bilbo looked taken aback. "Then why did you take it in the first place? You threatened to kill me."

"I... I am sorry. The gold sickness... had taken over me and I came back to my senses when Kili was dying." Thorin looked down at his twirling thumbs that were on his lap. "I am sorry I threatened you, and you... do not have to accept my apology. I know, now, that what I did was unacceptable as the king and... as your... friend." He glanced up at Bilbo who was in complete shock. He nodded. "I _do_ wish to be your friend... only if you will have me," he said.

Bilbo nodded and hesitantly leaned forward and gave the king a hug, an awkward hug but a hug nonetheless. When he pulled back, he was surprised as Thorin stood to give him a proper hug. When the dwarf king released him, Bilbo took a step back and smiled shyly at Thorin. He noticed the red color in Thorin's face had returned, and Bilbo now understood exactly what it was. Suddenly unable to look at Thorin, he picked up the pile of his clothes and retreated to his room, since the room had gotten unbearably hot.

Thorin smiled as Bilbo scurried away. His heart was still beating fast and his knew his face was still red, but he didn't care. Bilbo was his friend now, and he knew that from then on, he would treat his hobbit better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I am going away from the original layout/plan I had on this story when I first began it (but Thorin, if you remember, decided to become friends with our dear hobbit...), it is getting more challenging to write these chapters (because the original story is almost done and I am not anywhere near to finishing _this_ one yet) but... no fear (at least I think), I honestly do not know where I am going with this but Bilbo and Thorin _will_ have a _happy_ ending... and everyone in the Mountain too. Please keep reviewing and following and favoriting! :)  
**

**As Captain Jack Sparrow says this in At Worlds End... Count on that.**

**Anyone know him? No. Oh, well... Enjoy this chapter...  
**

* * *

Bilbo woke the next morning to his waistcoats on the small table next to the bed. He smiled and got out of bed to take a shower. When he returned to the room, he put on the dark green waistcoat with the brass buttons and some tan pants, that had obviously been tailored in Dale because they were a bit loose, and ventured out into the hallway. He came to the end of the hall and cautiously peeked into Thorin's open doorway.

Thorin was in the midst of getting ready for his kingly duties, which means Bilbo chose the wrong (or right) time to look in the room. The dwarf was shirtless and standing with his back to the door in only his trousers. Bilbo choked on the air and pressed himself against the wall. He took a deep breath and knew he should return to the room, but curiosity got the best of him. Slowly, he returned his gaze to Thorin.

The dwarf reached for a white tunic, similar to the one Bilbo saw him in the first day he was here, and shrugged it on. The cloth, unfortunately, covered most of his muscles though Bilbo could see the muscles in his arms contract with every move he made. Bilbo looked longingly at the king as the dwarf continued to get dressed. Above the white tunic was Thorin's mithril shirt that was followed by heavy armor. The hobbit gaped at how all that armor made Thorin look even more majestic; though Bilbo won't admit that he believed the dwarf looked most majestic with his shirt off. He quickly ducked back into the hall as Thorin turned to retrieve his pants. Cautiously, Bilbo looked into the room to see Thorin finish pulling them on. Involuntarily, the hobbit licked his lips in anticipation. Then, the dwarf threw on his royal cloak and haphazardly tied it and turned for the door. Bilbo squeaked as he heard the door close and footsteps approaching the hall. He had just enough time to freeze as Thorin collided with him.

Bilbo fell to the floor at the unexpected contact while Thorin fell next to him, grumbling so. "I'm sorry," Bilbo squeaked quietly.

It appeared to take Thorin a few seconds to figure out he had knocked down Bilbo, because he had a slight frown upon his face. When he came to his senses, he quickly stood and pulled the confused hobbit up as well. "Are you alright?" he asked, checking Bilbo to make sure nothing was damaged during the fall. "I did not see you... I... Are you sure I did not hurt you?"

Bilbo was confused for a minute; Thorin was... concerned... about him... about his well-being. A hint of a smile was on his face as he thought about how to answer the dwarf's question. He could either tell the king the truth and that he was not hurt... _or_ he could lie and see what Thorin would do. He chose the latter.

Wincing ever so slightly, Bilbo laid a hand over his bandaged front and the look of pure fear on Thorin's face was absolutely priceless.

"I am so sorry," Thorin apologized, resting a hesitant hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Please, I will do anything."

A small smile tugged at the hobbit's lips as he looked at Thorin who had his head down in shame. "I'm fine."

Thorin looked up. "Are you sure? I mean, I should have been more careful... I... should have seen you... I-"

"Thorin," Bilbo said, now truly smiling. "I am fine. Don't worry about it. I was only teasing you."

The dwarf king looked stunned for a minute before grumbling and rolling his eyes. "Do not do that. I was really scared that I had hurt you."

Bilbo laughed lightly and Thorin scowled. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you'd do. I assure you that I am fine and you didn't hurt me." He couldn't contain his smile when the dwarf narrowed his eyes at him; he knew Thorin would never hurt him... again. Wait, again? No, he didn't. It was coming back to him now. Uh oh. "Thorin?" he asked quietly, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Thorin replied, watching the hobbit's frown deepen.

"I... you... no," Bilbo rambled, not really making sense of the sentence in his head. "I-"

There was a knock on the chamber door. Thorin closed his eyes and muttered under his breath as he nearly stomped to the door. He flung it open to find a guard standing there with an envelope in his hand. Thorin grabbed it and said, "Thank you," rather hotly and the guard bowed and disappeared down the corridor. He shut the door with a loud click and murderously tore the envelope open. He quickly scanned the paper and saw a few words that caught his eye. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the door and slowly ready every word.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asking, walking into the room.

"What?" the dwarf answered, his eyes still glued to the paper.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm?" he replied, half because he had not heard the question and half because he was still trying to process what the letter read. He lifted his head in time to see Bilbo turn back to the hall. "Bilbo," he called and the hobbit returned. "I am sorry, I did not hear you. Please ask me again."

"I asked if everything was okay," he repeated, looking down at his hairy feet.

Thorin let out a gruff sigh. "No, I cannot say that everything is alright." He smiled at Bilbo who looked up, hoping that he would tell him what was wrong. "My sister, Dis, is coming to Erebor... She does not know... Kili is dead."

Bilbo gasped and hesitantly walked to Thorin until he was directly in front of the dwarf. "Are you going to be okay?... With her here?"

"She is my only sister... I have to..."

"Thorin?" Bilbo tried, catching the dwarf's gaze. "I... I want to... help. If you will let me?"

He saw both relief and fear pass over Thorin's face. The king's jaw clenched and his eyes became an icy blue. Bilbo felt truly scared Thorin was going to hurt him. The dwarf lifted his arm and Bilbo had half a mind to duck and cover but didn't. He did, however, freeze in place and close his eyes in anticipation of either a hit, a punch, or a shake. None came, but when one did, Bilbo squeaked in surprise and opened his eyes.

Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, Lord of Erebor, the strongest and bravest dwarf Bilbo had ever met, was clinging to him. Not just hugging him, but _clinging_ to him. Bilbo looked down and saw Thorin's shoulders shake; the dwarf king was... crying.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked. "Are you okay?"

He felt the other shake their head in response. "What are you-"

"Bilbo," Thorin sobbed, holding the hobbit tighter. "I cannot. I cannot. You cannot. I cannot."

The hobbit frowned. "You cannot what?" he asked, wrapping his own arms around Thorin's royal cloak... which was pretty hard to do since he was wearing his armor.

"I hurt you. I tried to kill you. Dis, if she, when she finds out that Kili is dead, I cannot. The Arkenstone, you stole, I tried... I cannot-"

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed, pulling back from the tear-stained dwarf and cupping his bearded face. "You needn't worry."

"What?" Thorin looked confused though his dark sapphires hurt Bilbo.

"I am here, and we are friends... right?" Bilbo asked and the dwarf nodded. "When is she coming?"

"Tonight," Thorin whispered.

"Well," Bilbo began. "I cannot guarantee what will happen, but I promise you that I am here."

"But I hurt you," Thorin pressed. "I tried to kill you... I cannot-"

"You didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't try to kill me."

Thorin's eyes grew wide and Bilbo swore he saw anger flood through them. "Then who did?!" he demanded, raising his voice more out of anger towards whoever did this than Bilbo for not telling him.

"I... it started to come back to me a couple of days ago, but now I-"

Another knock came from the door Thorin had returned to leaning on. "I am so sorry, Bilbo. I have to oversee the mines today and hold a meeting."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. "I understand."

"Maybe we can talk about this tonight," Thorin suggested and was relieved when Bilbo nodded. "Alright, I will just... then... go... now." He smiled though he desperately wanted to assure Bilbo that he would be back, but he figured the hobbit already knew that. "I will be back later."

"Okay," Bilbo answered and watched as Thorin gave him an awkward smile and disappeared out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry 'bout the long wait... :) I'll update more often. Well! Here is ze chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A few hours after Thorin left the room, Fili showed up at the door.

"Hello," he said brightly.

Bilbo looked up from the book he was reading on the chair in Thorin's room; he now realized he hadn't left the room since the dwarf left. He smiled at Fili who sent him a curious glance. "What?" Bilbo said, looking around him to make sure Fili wasn't staring at anything that wasn't there.

"What are you..." He walked up to Bilbo, letting the heavy door close by itself. "Doing in Uncle's room?"

The hobbit stuttered for a good while before closing his mouth and shrugging. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I... he left-"

"Five hours ago," Fili cut in, scooting a chair next to the hobbit. "So, what have you been doing here for the past, oh, well... I don't know... uh, _five_ hours?"

Bilbo put the book on the table and looked at Fili. "I don't know what I am doing here. I just... didn't find the right time to go somewhere else." He glanced at the door, almost longingly, before looking back at Fili with the most pathetic pout he could muster without breaking into a smile.

Fili put his arm around the hobbit in a friendly manner. "I'm just teasing you, Bilbo," he said. "I know you have feelings for Uncle-"

"I-I-I do... _not_," Bilbo argued, abruptly standing which caused Fili's arm to fall on the chair. "You dwarfs are crazy. Do you know that? Crazy!"

Fili laughed. "Bilbo, come on. Only I know you like him."

This changed everything. Bilbo twirled around to face Fili. "Only... only _you_ know?" he cautiously asked, suddenly not feeling so alone about the subject as he had.

Fili nodded. "Yes."

"Not..."

"Nope," he answered. "My uncle has a pretty thick head. It'll take him a long while to know you love him."

Bilbo's face paled at the mention of the possible time span it would take Thorin to find out. The feeling of loneliness returned though it wasn't ever voiced because a sound came from the doorway. "Thorin?"

"Uncle," Fili said, standing up quickly and glancing down at the two chairs pulled close. He flashed his uncle a 'I am sorry?' look which was completely ignored.

Though the King looked weary, he also looked angry. Bilbo cowered at the coldness in Thorin's eyes as they flashed from him to Fili. Before the situation could get out of hand, Bilbo darted for the open door, just missing Thorin's grasp. He ran to his room and shut the door with a mid-sized bang.

Thorin looked down at his hands in shame for frightening Bilbo. He mentally beat himself up while Fili was just gazing at his uncle, whom he had never seen be so quiet for so long. The King glanced at Fili who immediately straightened.

"I... uh... I..." the young dwarf stammered.

Thorin shook his head. "Get the halfling ready for dinner."

Fili nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked quietly, standing in the doorway of Thorin's bedroom. "Thorin, can I... uh... come in?"

The dwarf king was lying face up on his bed staring at the ceiling. He grunted a reply and Bilbo came into the room. Hesitantly and slowly, Thorin sat up and glanced at Bilbo quickly before turning his head away.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed. "Fili told me you were sorry about what happened earlier."

"He did?" Thorin asked, staring at his hands on his lap.

"Yeah, and I should understand. Your sister is visiting and you are under a lot of stress."

Thorin nodded slowly; he could live with that excuse. "Yes," he answered just as slowly as his nod. "I am."

Bilbo offered him a smile before resting his hand on the dwarf's own. "I am here, remember?" he reminded the king. "If you need me, I will be there. Alright?"

"Alright," Thorin answered, sitting up when he noticed Fili in the room. "Let us go, then."

* * *

Dinner was silent most of the way. Thorin kept to himself while Fili at in silence, avoiding his mother's glare. Bilbo had pushed his plate back long ago and was content in staring at Thorin's plate, watching the food slowly disappear, with the awkward atmosphere around him. He felt the dwarf woman next to him stare at him with those blue eyes that were so much like Thorin's. Squirming a bit under Dis' scrutiny, Thorin glanced at him before clearing his throat. Dis looked at her brother and only huffed, while Bilbo sent him a grateful look. Thorin smiled slightly and returned to his food.

"So, Brother," Dis began, "how has everything in Erebor been since the Battle ended?"

Thorin nearly choked on his food had it not been for Fili's quick thinking.

"He's been overrun with demands here and there," Thorin's nephew replied. "You know, the kind where a kingdom has just been reclaimed..."

"Thank you, Fili," Dis said, laying a strong hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "But what of him? Who is he?"

Bilbo felt anger boil up inside him. How could Thorin _or_ Fili not mention him? Well, he did steal the Arkenstone... But that was _not_ the point! He helped them reclaim Erebor for goodness sake! He _deserved_ recognition! The nerve of those mindless dwarfs. He huffed loudly and Thorin stopped eating.

"I... he is Bilbo Baggins," Thorin began a bit too calmly. "A hobbit of the Shire. He helped... us reclaim Erebor... through some carefully... planned strategies..."

Bilbo lamented what Thorin just said. He knew that last part was about him stealing the Arkenstone, but he was glad Thorin didn't see that action as a bad thing anymore. "Fair enough," he mumbled and received a kick in the shin from Fili. "Ow!" he squeaked.

"What?" Thorin asked, his eyes filling with concern suddenly.

Bilbo shook his head and gave Fili a death glare. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"So, you were the one that helped my brother reclaim our homeland," Dis said, patting Bilbo's head. "Thank you," she smiled and the hobbit nodded. "Now, what of my other son?" She faced Thorin who had gone very pale at her question... Fili as well.

"Well," Thorin began shakily. He stuttered for some minutes before he felt Bilbo's hand rest on his thigh from under the table. He sent a quick smile towards the hobbit though anger swirled through him when he noticed Bilbo sending Fili a similar look to the one _he_ had received. Quickly and not really thinking about the consequences of his actions, Thorin brushed Bilbo's hand off his leg and took a deep breath to answer his sister. "Your other son is... was..." Thorin looked down at his plate; the bit of food left looked clearly unappetizing. "Killed in the Battle of Five Armies." Thorin knew he couldn't look his sister in the eye, so his gaze stayed trained on the objects in front of him. "Dis, my dear sister. I am sorry; I never should have taken both of them on the quest." Slowly, Thorin faced Dis and let his emotions show; his clear blue eyes suddenly clouded with guilt and sorrow about the loss of his nephew, Dis' son. "Not a day goes by when I wish I was the one buried here."

Fili's head shot up; he had never heard his uncle say that before. "Uncle?" he asked, making sure he had heard the dwarf king correctly. "What?"

Bilbo, too, looked shocked. He didn't think Thorin had felt _that_ bad about Kili's death; he had expected words like these come from Fili rather than Thorin. He lifted his hand to rest it on Thorin's leg again but remembered how the king abruptly knocked it off. The hobbit tried to glare angrily at Thorin while masking his true concern for the dwarf who wished he had died, at the same time.

Dis offered her suffering brother a small smile. She stood and walked to stand beside Thorin. Gently, she turned his face until he was looking at her. "I know you are sorry for what happened. I, myself, stayed mad at you after you took my only children on that quest. Thorin," she said and Thorin looked down. "I do... not blame you."

Thorin quickly glanced up at her. "What? Why? Not?"

Dis shook her head and smiled at the thought of Kili. "I know my son did things without properly thinking them through... much like his Uncle did when he was a little dwarfling."

Bilbo honestly couldn't help but giggle, a little, at the thought of Thorin Oakenshield, the majestic King of Erebor, being a small dwarfling.

Thorin scowled at Dis for calling him a dwarfling in front of his nephew and Bilbo. "I was not a little dwarfling," he grumbled.

"Oh, well you were not big either," Dis reasoned, her hand moving to Thorin's shoulder. "Bombur, I remember, was the biggest out of all of us, and he still is."

"Hey!" a shout came from the far end of the table. "I heard that!"

"See?" Dis said, glancing at the fat dwarf who was stuffing his face. "He still takes insults to heart."

"More like his belly," Fili chuckled causing Dis, Thorin, and Bilbo to laugh.

"Do I want to-" Bombur began but was cut off by Bofur.

"Catch!" the floppy-hatted dwarf said from across the table, throwing a piece of food at his brother.

Cheers erupted as Bombur caught the flying food, and Dis gave Thorin a 'you were a little dwarfling' look.

"Fine," Thorin grumbled, folding his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Dis rubbed his shoulder. "Besides, I already knew Kili had been killed. I-"

"What?!" three unison shouts came. Bilbo's mouth was open, Fili had his fork in hand (looking ready to murder someone), and Thorin had an incredulous glare to him.

"I did."

"By who?!" Thorin demanded, rising to his feet and towering over his sister.

"Well," Dis began rather coolly. "First, I got word from Dain. He explained what had happened, told me you were in critical condition, and said that my sons' injuries were looking pretty grave as well. Then," Dis continued, seeing the dark look on Thorin's face. "Balin sent a letter regarding Kili's death; he wrote me that he felt he had to tell me, since _you_ probably never would."

"I would too," Thorin argued, but the others could tell he wasn't really upset. "All in... due time of course."

"Meaning never," Fili whispered across the table to Bilbo who laughed.

Thorin saw the hobbit laugh; the dwarf followed the hobbit's gaze and found Fili nodding his head towards him. Shrinking down in his seat just a little, Thorin kicked Fili's leg and caught the young dwarf by surprise. He let out a laugh as Fili jumped in his chair, lost balance, and fell to the floor. Thorin sat up with a triumphant look on his face.

"That was crude," Bilbo said as bitterly as he could, getting up and rounding the table to help Fili up.

Thorin's smile vanished at the hobbit's words. He sighed heavily and stood from his chair.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dis asked. "You know, I still have a room to be shown to."

Thorin nodded. "Fili. Bilbo. Let us go," he commanded to the two that were standing too close together for Thorin's liking. The dwarf king turned sharply on his heel and stalked out of the dining hall; Dis, Fili, and Bilbo hot on his tail.


	12. Chapter 12

**More of Thorin and Bilbo... I wish they will just say their feelings up front. Ugh! Dwarfs and hobbits! Do enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Dis," Thorin roughly said, pushing a chamber door open. "This is your room." He watched as his sister entered the chamber, Fili and Bilbo close behind. It took every ounce of what was left of his dignity not to growl as Fili slung an arm around Bilbo's shoulders; all he did was glare coldly at the two males who were oblivious to the dwarf king's fury.

"Thorin?" Dis called, coming back towards the hall after having searched through all the rooms. She almost stopped short as she caught Thorin's icy glare directed at her son; she smiled knowingly to herself at the thought of her brother being jealous. When Thorin faced her, she quickly hid the smile that was growing on her face. "Thank you for this."

Thorin nodded and turned to leave when he heard a distant crack down by the mines... in the direction of the heart of the mountain. He craned his ear and heard nothing.

"What was that?" Dis asked, having heard the sudden noise too.

"Nothing, probably," Thorin answered. "The mineworkers cracking into more gold... or something."

Dis couldn't contain her smirk. "Something troubling you, Brother?"

Thorin cocked a thick eyebrow at her, not at all pleased with what his sister caught onto. "No," he replied in a sharp tone. "Nothing is wrong. Why do bother to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

Dis shrugged. "I don't know." She grinned; a grin that looked so much like Kili's... "Maybe because my brother has been sending off waves of anger from the very minute the hobbit went to help Fili off the floor. I don't know dear Brother. I like him; he'll suit you."

Thorin actually smiled, despite the horrible mixed feelings that were madly churning inside him. "Thank you, Dis." He sighed and looked down the hall. "It seems you are the only one who understands..."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that," she replied. "Now, I'll let you return to storming off to sulk inside your chambers. Night, Thorin."

Thorin inclined his head. "Good night, Dis." The dwarf king glanced over at Bilbo and Fili who were in the middle of a tickle war, much to Thorin's distaste. He cleared his throat which caused Fili to jerk off the hobbit in surprise and fear; Thorin smothered a smile as Fili wore an expression of absolute apology. "Coming?"

"Oh, what..." Fili stuttered. "Yes!"

Bilbo followed the hurrying dwarf from Dis' chambers, smiling at the dwarf-woman as he did. The hobbit managed to catch up, well run with, the striding dwarfs. Needless to say, he was worn and tired from the running; so much, his still-store stomach hurt. After one last step, he came to a stop to catch his breath. "Fili," he said, hoarsely. In the distance, he could see Fili stop and turn around; Bilbo was glad (for once) that he could trust his dwarfs.

"You okay?" Fili asked, coming to stand in front of the panting hobbit. "You don't look well."

"Yeah," Bilbo said. "You two had me running to catch up."

"You could have told us to stop," Fili reasoned, eyeing Bilbo carefully; he knew Thorin would kill him if he let anything happen to Bilbo while in his care... again.

Bilbo snorted. "What good is that gonna do? Thorin's king; he does what he wants. He's not going to listen to me."

"I am not going to listen to who?" Thorin asked, oddly walking up _behind_ Bilbo.

"Uncle!" Fili exclaimed. "How did you... You were... We were... I could have sworn!"

Thorin chuckled lightly. "Fili, I was never in front of you."

Fili gaped and Bilbo tried to calm his beating heart... and I'm pretty sure not because of the running...

"I was looking down at the halls below when you raced out of the chamber. I knew you thought I was ahead of you," Thorin smiled at his nephew who scowled in return.

Bilbo, meanwhile, felt tightness around his middle; he lifted his hand and held his stomach as to try to relieve the pressure. Closing his eyes as the need for water came over him, he felt a large, warm hand touch his shoulder gently. Opening his eyes, he saw Thorin looking at him with full concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The hobbit nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You're the king; you have more important things to worry about."

Fili glanced at his uncle and cringed at Thorin's drastic change in pallor; the dwarf was exceedingly pale and no doubt feeling the same way. "Uh, Bilbo?" Fili called, wanting to draw the hobbit's attention away from his uncle in case something were to happen. "Why don't we all return to Thorin's chambers? Yes?"

Bilbo nodded and turned to follow Fili who sent a small smile towards his uncle.

"Thank you," Thorin mouthed silently before following as well.

* * *

All three were two steps away from the chamber door when the distant sound came again, this time louder than before. Thorin turned his head towards the sound; Fili and Bilbo stopping too. Thorin, unconsciously, rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder as the sound continued then stopped. The dwarf king grumbled. "Fili," he said. "Keep Bilbo in the chambers; I will be back later."

Fili nodded, opened the chamber door, and nearly pulled Bilbo inside, shutting the heavy door with a click.

Thorin sighed and headed towards the main hall to order his best guards to investigate that sound.

* * *

When Thorin returned to his chambers tired and weary from everything that day, he found Bilbo sitting on a chair in the dwarf's room reading a book. Thorin swore his heart skipped a beat; he felt butterflies in his stomach as he studied the hobbit though he, himself, was in mid-step towards the room. "Bilbo?"

Startled by the dwarf king's deep voice, Bilbo dropped the book as he hurriedly stood. "I was-" He bent to pick up the book but found it in Thorin's hand just a few inches away from him. "Oh, thank you." He took the book from the dwarf's hand, coughing and blushing lightly as their fingers touched.

"Well, I'm going to go now-" Fili said, returning to see both hobbit and dwarf blush and turn away from each other. "I'll just... let... myself out... for once."

Thorin flashed him a soft smile when his nephew eyed them both. The dwarf shook his head and Fili shrugged, leaving the chambers for good. Thorin turned back towards Bilbo to find the hobbit walking around the bedroom, looking at the king's belongings. Sighing lightly, Thorin let him look around the room for a good while before being forced to interrupt due to his own tiredness. "Bilbo," he began hesitantly. "I am tired; I need to-"

"Oh, I understand," Bilbo cut in. "I'll just return to my room."

Thorin desperately wanted to say that he didn't want him to leave, but in the back of his thick-headed mind, he knew that wouldn't work. What were the odds of Bilbo returning his feelings? Very slim, that's for sure.

"Good night, Thorin," Bilbo said from the doorway.

Thorin smiled. "Good night, Bilbo." He gave the hobbit a gentle smile before turning to face his own bed. He didn't notice Bilbo was still standing there until a loud pounding came from the main door. Groaning, Thorin turned around tiredly and trudged to the door, giving Bilbo a double-take as he thought the hobbit was in his own room.

At the door, Thorin straightened himself before opening the door to reveal two guards. "What is it?" he asked both dwarfs.

"Your Majesty," one said. "We found the source of the sound."

Thorin glanced back at Bilbo for a brief second before facing the guards again. "And?"

"A hole was dug in the mine floor," the other guard replied. "It was dug from the inside out."

"From the heart of the mountain."

Thorin creased his brow. "Are you saying someone broke into the heart of the mountain, where my nephew is buried?"

Both guards nodded. "We tried looking sire, but the muddy footprints got as far as the armory."

"We lost the trail, Your Majesty."

"Search the armory," Thorin commanded, turning and motioning for Bilbo to leave the room; the hobbit obeyed and Thorin shot him a grateful look. "Search the mountain. Find this person. Now!"

With Thorin's last words, the two guards scurried off to the main hall to spread the orders. Thorin grabbed Orcrist and strode to Bilbo's room. Despite the hurry the dwarf was in, Thorin knocked on the door and patiently waited for Bilbo to open the door, and when the hobbit did, Thorin gave him a small smile. "Stay here," he said gently. "I need to go right now. I do not want you to leave the chamber. Alright?"

Bilbo nodded.

"Okay, good-bye," Thorin said. He turned at nearly sprinted for the door.

* * *

"Thorin!" Dwalin called once Thorin was in the main hall sending orders to many dwarfs.

The dwarf king turned to see Dwalin rush near him. "What is wrong? What is it?"

Dwalin's face paled slightly.

Thorin quickly studied his friend closely. Dwalin was dressed in fighting gear... armor and an axe at the ready. What was happening? Thorin's prompted for Dwalin to tell him.

"Orcs," came the reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Needless to say, close to one thousand curse words flew from Thorin's mouth when he heard the word 'orcs'. He began giving orders to the guards and the dwarven army, telling all to protect their people and kingdom. He even gave orders to Dwalin who, then, began telling others orders as well. As Thorin looked down at himself, he released a frustrated sigh as he wore no armor, mail, or thick clothing.

"Shit!" he cursed, unsheathing Orcrist and following Dwalin through the scurrying dwarfs. "Orcs?"

Dwalin nodded. "Apparently down from Dale; they attacked a few hours prior."

Thorin grumbled as both dwarfs marched through the gates. Sure enough, a huge group of very armed orcs ran for the open gates of Erebor. Thorin shouted orders left and right to dwarfs running in all directions. He caught one of them, a good dwarf whom he trusted very much, and pulled him aside. "Stand by my chambers and protect the one who is there with your life," he hoarsely whispered to the guard.

The dwarf nodded and rushed towards the king's chambers.

With Bilbo in good hands, Thorin proceeded with numerous orders to his loyal dwarfs. The orcs were coming down hill fast, and Thorin didn't have much time. He yelled in Khuzdul to the dwarven army as he and Dwalin ran onto the soil to meet the oncoming orcs. Thorin breathed deeply as he ran towards those heartless and cold orcs, focusing on two things (well three actually): killing, living, and Bilbo.

The dwarven and orc army met a close distance away from the gate, and Thorin had a nagging fear that they were outnumbered; the orcs would surely enter the mountain and hurt his people. Both groups met with battle cries and the agonizing sound of axes and swords. Dwarfs focused on their target and wielded axes with such skill that Thorin knew they would fight till the bitter end.

Thorin, meanwhile, had his gaze on an orc facing him head on. He braced himself as the orc came closer. He raised Orcrist and... fell to the ground, wincing as his face hit an orc blade which sliced his cheek open. Shaking his head, he quickly stood and beheaded the closest orc. Huffing and puffing from the sudden fall, he blinked as he glanced around him.

"You good?"

Thorin heard a voice talk, but he was still dazed from the fall. "What?" he asked, cutting down another orc.

"You okay, Uncle?"

"Fili?"

"Who else," Fili said, standing beside his uncle as both stabbed the same orc. He smiled as Thorin faced him. "Let's kill some orc!"

Thorin chuckled and followed close by his nephew, killing orcs as he went.

* * *

Bilbo lay on his bed thinking about Thorin's odd behavior toward him. he thought and thought about it and thought again as something crossed his mind. Could Thorin... like him? After he stole the Arkenstone? After all of that? No, it wasn't possible... No.

The hobbit stared up at the ceiling then shot up as he heard the door being flung open. "What-"

Growling and a foreign language filled the chamber as Bilbo stood. He froze. Orcs.

Quickly, he grabbed Sting and opened the bedroom door; he didn't want to be trapped in a room if the orcs found him. Quietly, the hobbit walked out into the main room and spotted four orcs talking to each other. Bilbo saw the open door; he bolted for it, not caring if the orcs saw him. They did, and Bilbo narrowly missed a throwing dagger as he fled from the chamber.

"Where is Tho-" Bilbo stopped muttering as he saw the halls before him were swarming with orcs. "Holy-"

"Kill him!" a voice ordered from behind Bilbo.

The hobbit ran for the gates, which was a good thirty stories down. He ran as fast as he could, never looking back once. A few times, he was nearly killed by orcs or the dwarfs' throwing axes, but he managed to weave his way (mostly unnoticed) to the gate. The swarm here was not as bad as it was inside the mountain. With all the strength left in him, Bilbo ignored the throbbing pain in his stomach and dashed onto the battlefield in hopes of finding Thorin.

* * *

"Duck!" Fili shouted, and Thorin ducked as an axe was thrown over his head.

Fili and Thorin had fought side-by-side for a long while before Thorin froze. "What is it?" Fili asked, stopping his motions and following his uncle's gaze. "Oh, no."

"I am going to _murder_ whoever set this up," Thorin grumbled, cringing as he heard a howl in the distance. "Wargs."

The wargs charged downhill towards the mountain; there were not many, but Thorin couldn't help but feel powerless as they drew closer. He swiftly turned around and brought down another oncoming orc. Fili did the same but kept an eye on the moving mass of wargs. Thorin pulled Orcrist from the dead flesh and glanced around him. Dead orcs and dwarfs lay on the blood covered soil on the doorsteps of Erebor. Thorin's eyes wandered to the mountain itself and breathed a heavy sigh; the orcs were in the mountain destroying his kingdom. Some king he was.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted as he caught sight of Thorin.

The dwarf turned his head towards the call and felt his stomach drop. Bilbo. Bilbo was here. Bilbo was here on the battlefield. Bilbo was going to die. Without thinking about Fili (he was a grown dwarf, he could take care of himself), Thorin ran towards Bilbo who "fearlessly" killed an orc near himself. "What're you doing?!" Thorin asked hurriedly as he drove Orcrist in another orc charging for Bilbo. "The mountain-"

"Orcs," Bilbo answered tiredly, still catching his breath. "I had to run. I'm sorry."

Thorin quickly hugged him. "No, do not apologize. Stay with me," he said and Bilbo nodded, his fingers grazing the cut on Thorin's cheek. "I want you to stay by my side; I cannot promise you will be safe, but-"

"I am safer when I am with you," Bilbo finished, ducking as Thorin moved to swipe at an orc.

Thorin smiled and felt his heart swell with longing for his hobbit... but now was not the time. He nodded and took Bilbo's hand in his as they ran back to Fili who was slowly but surely killing the wargs.

"Bilbo!" Fili exclaimed when the hobbit and his uncle joined. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Fili!" Thorin shouted, using Orcrist to kill wargs with one arm while keeping the other on Bilbo. "Focus!"

All three, yes three, fought for a good while before the wargs wouldn't stop coming; they were outnumbered. Thorin glanced around him and saw more come down the hill towards them and the mountain. He knew if he were to die right now, he would die a noble king who tried to protect his kingdom. The wargs were crowding them into a circle as other dwarfs fought desperately, trying to get to their king. Thorin glanced at Fili and gave him a small smile.

"Fili," he commanded hoarsely. "Protect Bilbo. Please."

The young dwarf gaped. "No, Uncle! We will win this! We _will!"_

Thorin shook his head, bringing Bilbo between them as the wargs drew closer. "Promise me, Fili. I am begging you."

Fili nodded and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder as Thorin removed his own.

The hobbit looked between both dwarfs and knew what Thorin was doing. "Thorin, no," Bilbo said desperately. "Please, _don't_ do this."

Thorin opened his mouth to say his final word when arrows started flying through the air, piercing and killing every single warg around them. The dwarf king turned his head to the source of the arrows and felt his jaw drop. He stared blankly at the person who was killing the wargs.

Fili turned as well, slightly moving away from Bilbo, and said, "I think I died long ago. My body's there under that warg."

"What?" Bilbo asked. He, too, followed their gazes and gasped.

"You would not _believe_ how long it took to get _out_ of that _mountain!"_ the person shouted, coming into the clearing with a bow and arrow in hand.

"How-" Thorin began but was cut off by a painful scream behind him. He sharply turned his head in time to see a big, brown warg drag Bilbo by the waist; the hobbit was gasping in pain. With Orcrist at the ready, Thorin bolted for the warg, but the arrow beat him to it. "Bilbo!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and catching the hobbit as he fell. "Bilbo, oh, Bilbo." He threw down his sword and held Bilbo close. "Look at me, Bilbo. Please look at me."

The hobbit's eyes fluttered open, and Thorin's heart dropped; they were already glazing over. "Thorin?" Bilbo managed, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Shh," Thorin soothed. "Everything will be fine." He blinked back his tears and gathered Bilbo in his arms as he stood. "I am here. I will always be here... for you." He glanced up and saw the person stand beside Fili. Thorin glanced down at Bilbo; he didn't have much time. "Help me," he whispered helplessly.

"Bilbo!" the person shouted and rushed towards Thorin to help.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I feel so evil... :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oi, you all would not BELIEVE how bad I felt for ending the last chapter like that :( I still feel bad, I was like depressed all last week because of the ending :( I didn't know how to write this one because I added one minor detail in the last chapter that made a HUGE problem for me now... :)**

**Still hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

Tears were streaming down Thorin's cheeks as he watched Bilbo's face pale; never in all his life, had he thought that he'd lose his hobbit like this. "Bilbo," he choked. "Please stay awake."

"Uncle..."

"Th-Thorin?" Bilbo tried to say again, and few drops of blood covered his lips. "I-"

"Shh," Thorin commanded gently, setting Bilbo down on a safe patch of land before shrugging off his cloak. He laid it across the ground and set Bilbo on it. He cringed at the blood loss the little hobbit had. "Please, stay awake. Bilbo?"

Bilbo opened his eyes. "H-hurts..."

"I know," Thorin answered, wiping his own eyes with the back of his hand while the other stroked the hobbit's face. "I know." He quickly glanced around him and saw nothing but dead orcs and dwarfs. He scanned and scanned the area but found nothing. Sighing heavily, he glanced back at Bilbo whose eyes were staring blankly at him. "Bilbo?"

The hobbit blinked and focused as best as he could on the dwarf king.

"You are going to be okay," he said softly though his voice cracked. "We are going to help you."

"Uncle..."

Thorin glanced at his supposedly-dead nephew. "Kili," he rasped. "Put pressure on Bilbo's wounds. Fili..." He looked up at his blond nephew with pleading eyes, his hands firmly pressed to one of Bilbo's sides. "Find help," he said in a quiet and helpless voice.

Fili, still in shock from the events, nodded and ran towards the mountain. As he ran, he quickly glanced back at his uncle and brother; guilt swelled inside of him. Thorin left Bilbo in his care, and he didn't pay the hobbit any attention which means... the warg bite was _his_ fault. Bilbo was dying because of _him_. Uncle Thorin was breaking because of _him_. Fili shook his head and slowed his pace as he came upon the entrance to the mountain.

Orcs.

The mountain was filled with both live and dead orcs; the halls were covered with blood. Fili gasped at how many dwarfs lay dead and how many were still fighting. He ran inside, his swords drawn, and jumped into the fight while trying to find a familiar face... or anyone at this point. He slashed and slayed many orcs before spotting Dwalin; the warrior was in the midst of an ambush, and Fili knew he would die soon. Huffing to himself, Fili managed to save Dwalin in time and barely make it out alive himself. Dwalin gave him a curt nod of thanks before turning to continue fighting, but Fili grabbed his arm.

"Bilbo..." he panted. "Help..."

"What?" Dwalin asked, focusing on a puffing Fili.

"Bilbo's hurt," Fili breathed. "He needs help."

"Thorin-"

"Is there," Fili interrupted. "We... can't do anything. He'll..." Fili choked on the next word; the guilt clotting his throat.

"I-" Dwalin began but was cut off as several orcs interrupted their conversation. "I... Oin!"

Fili spun around in time to see the deaf dwarf get his ear horn smashed... again. He bit back a smile Oin gave the orc who smashed the ear horn a scathing scowl. "Thanks," he mumbled to Dwalin before dashing towards Oin.

"Fili!" Oin exclaimed. "What business?"

"Bilbo is hurt; he needs help," Fili replied, stabbing a few orcs close by. "Please."

Oin nodded, and Fili led the way out of the mountain towards Thorin, Kili, and Bilbo.

* * *

Meanwhile as Fili left, Bilbo sputtered a few more times before he lost consciousness.

"Uncle," Kili began. "He won't make it."

Thorin let out a sob and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand again. "Do not say that," he choked. "He will live."

Kili glanced down on his hands that were pressed against Bilbo's side and grimaced. Blood covered his hands up to his wrists; there was no way this hobbit would live. "Uncle, how did this happen?"

"I..." Thorin began quietly, "I..."

"How much have I missed?" Kili asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Thorin shot him a look. "You have a lot to explain once..." he trailed as he glanced down at his hobbit. Wait, as he glanced down at _the_ hobbit. That's better. Isn't it? Shaking his head, Thorin sighed and pressed his hands further into Bilbo's side, glad that the halfling whimpered as he did so; he was still alive.

"Thorin!"

The dwarf king's head shot up and, through his tears, saw Fili and Oin rushing towards them. His shoulders slouched in slight relief as the two dwarfs came closer. "Oin," he said in a hoarse voice. "Help."

The guilt inside Fili grew as he heard Thorin plead for help for the third time; his uncle _did_ have feelings for Bilbo. Fili knew if Bilbo died now, Thorin would never forgive him for what he did. As he and Oin approached, he stayed back as Oin knelt next to Bilbo and Thorin and giving Kili a 'what-the-f*ck-are-you-doing-here?' look. Everything was a blur to Fili after that. Oin gave orders to him, Kili, and Thorin. He felt his own legs take him towards the forest as he followed Kili. He saw his arms reaching for plants and flowers, then saw the land pass under him as he ran back towards Thorin and Oin. He felt the healer dwarf grab the plants from his resisting hands, then felt himself hit the ground as Kili ran into him. He heard a mumbled sorry before hands lifted him up. Fili glanced at his back-to-life brother and saw the same face he had seen when his baby brother died. He felt tears form in his eyes as he remembered how distraught he had been after Kili's 'death'. He glanced at Thorin and knew his uncle didn't deserve this. Maybe everyone would be better off without him... Maybe he should disappear... Maybe he should die honorably in battle... Maybe Uncle wouldn't care if he did... Maybe...

"Fili!" Thorin called, his voice lined with tears.

The blond dwarf shook himself out of his thoughts and came to stand beside Thorin who pointed at Oin.

"I need you to apply this to Bilbo's sides," Oin commanded, handing Fili a cloth-full of salve. "Quickly!"

Fili nodded and took the cloth from Oin. Cloth? He glanced down at what he held and saw a torn off piece of a blue tunic. He shifted his gaze towards his Uncle whose tunic was ripped towards the bottom that left the dwarf king's abs showing.

"Fili!" Oin demanded, whacking the back of Fili's head. "_Now!_"

"Yes," Fili answered as he got a finger-full of salve and pressed it against Bilbo's clean-ish side. He winced as his fingers entered the poor hobbit's flesh, entering the warg bite. He felt his stomach lurch as his guilt dared to come out. Silently and avoiding the stares of the three dwarfs, Fili finished applying the salve to both sides before handing the cloth back to Oin who then put some on Bilbo's lips.

Fili saw the healer's lips move and his voice fill his own ears, but he didn't understand a word the dwarf said. He saw Kili and Oin place Bilbo in Thorin's arms; the dwarf king now shirtless because Oin had to wrap Bilbo's wounds in _something_. He glanced at his brother and saw that he, too, was missing a piece of his clothing. Fili had never felt so bad and guilty and sick in his whole life.

"Fili. Kili." Thorin said in a gruff voice. "Scout ahead. Find somewhere."

"Anywhere but here," Oin added, gathering Bilbo's bloody shirt and the cloth with what was left of the salve.

Both brothers nodded before dashing off towards Dale.

Thorin sighed and glanced down at Bilbo whose chest was rising and falling in a normal manner. "Will he be alright?" he asked Oin in a deep and emotion-filled voice.

"I cannot guarantee," Oin answered. "But the salve will slow the bleeding until he can be properly stitched up."

"How long..." Thorin's voice cracked, and he had to take a deep breath. "Will it last?"

"A couple of hours, then..."

"He will die," Thorin finished solemnly as he and Oin walked in the direction of Dale.


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin and Oin had been walking towards Dale when Kili appeared from the town. "What is it?" Oin asked urgently, glancing at Thorin who had been awfully quiet throughout their journey to Dale.

Kili panted for a few minutes before answering, shaking his head. "No one will help," he breathed.

Thorin looked up at his nephew and felt the world around him spin; this _cannot_ be happening. No, Bilbo could not _die_ on him. He _wouldn't_ allow it; he needed to find help and find it now, or his hobbit... his Bilbo... his _love_ was going to die... and so would his heart. "Lead us to where you last went."

Kili nodded and jogged towards the town with Thorin and Oin following closely.

* * *

"Master Dwarf," a human healer said rudely, taking one look at Kili and grimacing. "I told you there was no room. Leave." She attempted in shooing Kili out, but the young dwarf held his ground, much like how his uncle taught him to. "We have our own wounded to tend to."

"Miss, please," he began, looking up at the tall human. "Our friend was bitten by a warg; he is dying."

"He should not have been fighting in the first place," the human retorted.

Kili sighed and glanced back towards Thorin and Oin who were both slowly picking their way through the carnage of what was left from the attack. "He wasn't fighting-"

"Well," the healer said in a flat and annoyed voice. "That is your own problem; you dwarfs are stable. He will survive." The human backed out of the doorway and closed the door, but Kili stuck his foot in the door, stopping it from closing. "What do you want?" the human asked angrily, towering over Kili. "Your friend can _die_! It's his fault for being out there in the first place!"

"Please," Kili pleaded, almost falling to his knees. "He's not a dwarf; he's a hobbit, and he will die. Will you not help him?"

The human scoffed and pushed Kili backwards. "Leave. We have our own to heal. We do not need some worthless hobbit."

Anger boiled within Kili who stomped forward and glared at the haughty human. "_He_ is not some _worthless_ hobbit! He is the true love of _Thorin_ Oakenshield, _King_ under the Mountain!" With a satisfying snarl, Kili watched the human's facial expression transform from arrogant annoyance to down right fear. "Help him. Please."

The healer opened his mouth to speak when he saw two dwarfs stop beside this young dwarf; she was utterly speechless.

"Can you help him?" Thorin asked, glancing down at Bilbo whose face had begun to pale a little.

Kili stepped on the healer's toes when she didn't move. "Yes, yes. Of course," she said, leading the three dwarfs into the surprisingly empty-ish room.

The young dwarf glared hotly at the human who purposely avoided his gaze. "You had room?! All this time?! And yet, you-"

"Kili," Thorin rasped, forcing himself back from Bilbo as he just placed him on a small cot. "Stop."

"But Uncle," the dwarf complained. "She said they were tending to their own and there was no room."

If Thorin weren't so focused on Bilbo living at the moment, he would have smacked both his nephew and the human healer, but all he did was keep his gaze on the unconscious hobbit before him.

The human healer moved around the room, gathering items that were needed for the healing process, when she suddenly asked, "Are you really King under the Mountain?"

Thorin, who was caught off guard, growled at the healer and snarled, "Tend to him!" Then in a weaker and more pleading voice, he added, "Please..." Thorin gazed down at his bloody hands before leaning against the far wall, beside his nephew.

"Here," the healer said, handing the king his cloak. "I do not need it."

Kili took it from her hands after Thorin didn't move; he was too paralyzed with the reality of Bilbo dying to move. "Uncle?" Kili asked, holding the cloak towards the other. "Take it."

Numbly, Thorin took the offered garment and shrugged it on. "What if..."

"No," Kili interrupted, firmly taking a hold of Thorin's shoulders. "No. He _will_ live."

"How do you know?" Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes at his nephew as if to say he didn't believe the young dwarf. "How can he not when he has lost so much blood already? How?" The dwarf king felt tears form in his eyes as he remembered hearing Bilbo's cry when the warg attacked him, then he remembered the crimson liquid pouring from his hobbit's mouth when he spoke. "I cannot... bear to be here..." he whispered to himself as he sunk to the floor in horrible emotional pain. "I... Oh, Bilbo..." He put his head in his hands as he felt himself begin to cry out of pure fear.

"Uncle."

"Thorin."

Both Kili and Oin were sitting on the floor beside their sobbing king as they both watched the human healer tend to Bilbo.

Thorin felt like he was about to be sick; a sturdy dwarf king that had seen all sorts of bloodshed throughout his lifetime felt sick to his stomach. Yes, he did when it concerned his hobbit whimpering in pain as the healer put, what Thorin thought was, unnecessary pressure on his open wounds. It took every ounce of decent strength Thorin had left in him not to 1) interfere with the human healer, 2) not actually be sick in front of his nephew and his trusted friend, and 3) not leave the room to 'get some air'. Oh, yes. What a battle Thorin was fighting...

"I need your help," the healer's voice traveled into the dwarf king's ear. "One of you. Quickly!"

Thorin's head snapped up to glance at the healer but the rest of his body made no move. He desperately wanted to stand and help, but he couldn't find the strength. A million different questions spiraled within his thick head. What if Bilbo died because _he_ helped? What if he caused his halfling more pain? What if Bilbo would never wake up... All those questions came to a halt when he felt himself being pulled upright and pushed towards the bed. He slowly glanced at his nephew who nodded and gave him an extra push as Thorin came to stand beside the small cot Bilbo was on. Still in shock from everything that happened and realizing for the millionth time that Bilbo's injuries were real, the dwarf didn't feel himself move, but he saw his hands take the wet cloth from the human healer's hand. "What is this for?" Thorin asked, blinking at how hurt his own voice sounded.

"Clean your hands before you touch him," the healer answered. "I do not want him to become more infected than he already is." She glanced up to see the dwarf slowly rub his hands free of dried blood; she huffed. "Master Dwarf, do it now! I am trying to save him. If you don't hurry, he'll only get worse."

"I am sorry," Thorin mumbled before hurriedly discarding the dirty cloth aside and staring down at Bilbo whose flushed face alerted Thorin of an infection. He felt his heart nearly stop as memories of Kili's 'death' came into his mind; he couldn't lose his hobbit... not like this... Using all his strength, Thorin looked at the human and asked gently, "What do I do?"

She nodded and handed Thorin a bowl of salve which the dwarf took and waited patiently for her command. "Apply it to his sides and stomach; I need to break his fever."

Thorin nodded and gently applied the creamy and minty-smelling salve to Bilbo's clean sides. His heart broke in two every time Bilbo whimpered and cried out a little; it pained him to see Bilbo in pain because of his actions. He glanced behind him to find that Kili and Oin had left him alone; he smiled slightly at the courtesy of his dear friends. "Bilbo?" he asked softly, using the back of his hand to brush the hobbit's flushed face. "Can you hear me?"

"No, he can't," the healer answered, returning to the room and setting down a tea cup filled with a healing drink. "Do not interfere with my work." She gave Thorin a small and rude smile as she took the bowl from the emotionally hurt dwarf king and shooed him out.

Thorin stepped outside the building, feeling utterly defeated by the healer. He glanced back at the door in time to see it firmly close; he sighed and slouched in true pain. Bilbo was in there with the healer... alone... without him there... alone... Out of anger, Thorin (did without thinking) slammed his closed fist into the hard, granite wall of the building. Blood poured down his torn knuckles as he brought his wounded hand close to his chest. "Oh, Bilbo," he whispered, clenching the same hand into a now-swollen fist. "I am so sorry..." Numbly and tiredly, Thorin fell to his knees in front of the door and brought his hands to his face where he cried and pleaded for Bilbo to be alright.

* * *

Bilbo whimpered as he felt like someone was crushing him with at least a million rocks. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening nor could he hear a thing, but he knew someone was there... someone that had a familiar scent to them... a scent of safety and comfort... Bilbo couldn't open his eyes no matter how hard he tried. He cried out in frustration as he saw nothing but blackness and shadows; he desperately wanted to look at those pure sapphires that he knew were just hovering about him. He felt Thorin's presence near him as the dwarf's body heat radiated towards Bilbo, and despite the flaming heat he was engulfed in, Bilbo wanted the dwarf king to come closer and closer... He just wanted Thorin to be with him... He wanted to wake up to Thorin watching him with that concern and uncertainty he missed... He sighed inwardly; maybe he should have never left the mountain...

"Bilbo?" a gruff but soft and familiar voice floated into his head. He struggled with all his might to open his eyes, answer, anything, but nothing happened. "Can you hear me?"

'Of course I can hear you!' Bilbo wanted to shout but all that came to his mind was his aching head pounding with his struggles. Then he heard someone else's voice, a woman's. Bilbo strained to hear but it didn't work. He could have only guessed what happened because Thorin's warmth was gone; Bilbo wanted to cry.

* * *

"Uncle?" Kili asked, resting a hand on Thorin's shoulders that were still shaking as the dwarf king sobbed. "What happened?"

Thorin sniffled and wiped his eyes before glancing at his nephew who took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his uncle's heartbroken face. "She kicked me out..."

Kili frowned. "Why?"

"Because I tried to..." Thorin took a deep breath, feeling the urge to cry again. "I tried to see if Bilbo could hear me."

"Did you shake him?"

Thorin glared daggers at Kili. "Of course not. I spoke to him, and she told me to leave." He took a breath again before standing and gazing out over the field. He sighed then narrowed his eyes as he saw Dwalin and Oin run towards them. "What...?"

Kili followed Thorin's gaze and smiled. As the two dwarfs drew nearer, his smile disappeared as he saw the grave look Dwalin carried. "What is it?" he felt himself ask before his uncle had a chance to speak.

"Fili..." was all Dwalin had to say before Kili dashed towards the mountain with Oin following him.

Thorin felt as if he couldn't breath... His eldest nephew was either dead or gravely injured; he didn't know and wasn't going to know because Dwalin had already ran after Oin and Kili. Never in his life had Thorin felt so torn between two ways. He wanted to make sure his nephew wasn't dead and was going to live, but he wanted to stay with Bilbo who still had to fight for his life. Thorin sighed and let out a loud growl. He couldn't do both; he had to choose.

He had to choose...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sort of... :) Again, feeling evil here! So, who do you think Thorin will go to...?**


	16. Chapter 16

Fili...

Thorin clenched his hands into fists and let out a very angry curse. This wasn't suppose to be happening. Why couldn't Bilbo have stayed in the mountain? Well, for starters, Bilbo would be dead and Thorin would have been too late. His hobbit would have been dead by the time he had reached him. Thorin felt as if his insides were breaking in two; part of him wanted to see Fili but the other half knew he should stay here. Shaking his head, Thorin stared up at the sky, which had now turned a deep blue as the sun set many minutes ago, and sighed. He would have to wait until he made up his mind.

"Oh Mahal," Thorin whispered, again falling to his knees as his shoulders racked with dry sobs. "Please let them live..."

"Master Dwarf?" the human healer called from the open doorway of the building.

Thorin lifted his head slowly and he stood to face the healer with cold and unfeeling deep blue eyes. "What?" he said heartlessly, clearly not going to forgive her for kicking him out of the room.

The healer wrung her hands, a sign to Thorin that things did not go well; he felt like he was going to be sick again. "He has infections in his sides and stomach; I was able to stabilize the infection on his stomach, but he will have to wake up for me to administer him the healing drink." She glanced at the dwarf king who still looked menacing but she could tell he was really afraid. "Y-you may go in..." she said almost reluctantly.

Without even thinking first, Thorin gave the healer a small nod and entered the room to find Bilbo lying on the cot, his face flushed as ever. Quickly, Thorin sat down and took the hobbit's small hand in his own and unconsciously brought the hand to his lips where he kissed each knuckle gently. "Bilbo?" he asked softly, pressing his face against the warm hand he held. "Everything is going to be fine..."

The human cleared their throat and Thorin looked up. "Give him this if he wakes up," she said, handing Thorin a bottle. "I need to tend to our own." With that said, she left the room, closing the door behind her to let the dwarf and hobbit have some privacy.

Thorin sighed and placed the bottle on the small table beside the bed. "Oh, Bilbo," he mumbled as he stroked the hobbit's face with his free hand. "This is all my fault." With all the grace he could muster, he bent and placed a small kiss on Bilbo's warm forehead. He sat back down on a chair he had pulled close to the bed. "Bilbo, please wake up... I need to tell you something..." He let out a shaky sigh and held the hobbit's hand tighter. "Before it is too late." Thorin casted his eyes towards his lap where they stayed there for at least over an hour.

Bilbo shifted slightly and Thorin's head popped up. The hobbit licked his lips. "Th-Thorin?" he asked hoarsely.

The dwarf king let out a tearful laugh as he stroked Bilbo's face with a large, rough but gentle hand. "Yes, Bilbo. I am here."

Bilbo turned his head towards Thorin and smiled weakly. He glanced down at their entwined hands and his smile grew wider. "Thorin...?" he asked, slowly lifting their locked hands. "What's this?"

Thorin's face grew warm with embarrassment as he stuttered for a minute or two before shaking his head in defeat. "I-"

"Oh good, you're awake," the healer interrupted. "Master Dwarf, hand me the bottle."

Bilbo smothered a small smile as he heard Thorin growl quietly but pass the bottle over to the human. He watched the healer round the bed and gently place her hand in back of his head, but he started to feel uncomfortable by her movements. He quickly glanced at Thorin who shook his head as if to say he couldn't help. Bilbo whimpered a little as she lifted him into a sitting position and poured the liquid down his throat. Throughout the painful process of swallowing something, he glanced at Thorin a few times and felt guilt fill him. He should have never left the mountain... heck, he should have never stolen the Arkenstone from Thranduil.

He grimaced at the after-taste of the liquid and felt the need for water rush to him. "Thorin?" he asked quietly.

The dwarf, who had been leaning against the wall the entire time the healer was administering the drink to Bilbo, rushed to the hobbit's bedside before awaiting Bilbo's commands. "Yes?"

"W-water..." Bilbo mumbled before closing his eyes in exhaustion and mild dehydration. He passed out for a few minutes before he felt strong hands shake him awake. "What..." he groaned, coming to. He saw the glass of water before he saw Thorin who looked as if something bothered him. Bilbo drank the water, handed the glass to Thorin, and smiled warmly at the dwarf king who returned it.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked, brushing a large hand over Bilbo's auburn curls.

"Fine, now." Bilbo sighed and creased his brow as Thorin continued to look upset. "What's the matter?"

"Fili is injured..."

Bilbo gasped. "Why aren't you there?"

"I had to stay for you..." Thorin answered, his blue eyes clouding over with the haunting memory. "I... l-"

Someone cleared their throat from the corner of the room. "Master Dwarf," the voice said, a bit harshly.

Thorin closed his eyes in frustration before glancing at the human healer who stood there with her arms folded across her small chest. "Yes?" he asked, his large hand moving to grasp Bilbo's hand.

"Master Hobbit needs his rest," she said flatly. "Please. He will be in good hands."

Thorin suppressed the urge to growl and turned to Bilbo who looked like he didn't want him to leave either. "I will back later," he said before glaring at the human healer. "I _will_ be back later."

"He should have had plenty of rest until then," she spat in return, flashing Thorin a quick, dark smile.

"If any harm comes to him..." Thorin began in a low tone. "You will answer to me," he threatened. "Understood?"

The healer nodded slowly, her eyes widening at Thorin's threat. "Yes, Master Dwarf. I understand."

With one last glare, Thorin hesitantly bent and pressed a light kiss to Bilbo's forehead. "I... I will talk to you later," he whispered hoarsely before straightening and giving Bilbo's small hobbit hand one last gentle squeeze.

* * *

"Fili..." Kili sobbed into his brother's side as Fili's breathing slowed. "Don't die on me! You can't! I came back..."

The infirmary was crowded with dwarfs running around healing those who were wounded in the raid; Fili was lucky to be placed on a cot through all the commotion. Kili had nearly fallen to the floor when he caught sight of his brother, bleeding out slowly and dying. Dwalin had attempted in holding the young dwarf back, but after years of training from the very dwarf, Kili had used his fighting skills to reach his big brother. Thorin and Bilbo didn't matter now; his brother needed to live so they could see another day together.

"Fili," he whispered. "Please wake up. I don't want to live without you... Fili."

"What happened?" a deep voice asked.

Kili wasn't paying attention though he saw a dark mass kneel across from him. "Don't touch him!" he spat when he saw a large hand brush Fili's hair away from his grimy face. Kili saw the hand retract slowly and the body stand up.

"What happened?" the voice asked again, sounding hurt.

The young dwarf didn't answer again, but only cried harder as Fili began to shake with a fever... an infection. "No, Fii," he said quietly. "You cannot die on me."

"Dwalin," the voice rasped. "What happened?"

Kili frowned, his eyes never leaving his brother's rising and falling chest. "What-" he said as he glanced up but stopped when he saw his uncle looking down at Fili with sadness. "Uncle?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Thorin retorted sharply. "You already told me I couldn't touch him. I will leave."

"Thorin, laddie," Dwalin said, resting a hand on the dwarf king's shoulder. "Fili's in critical condition-"

"I will ask later," Thorin said in a flat tone as he pinned an icy glare at Kili. "I know when I am not wanted; I will return to Bilbo."

"No, Uncle," Kili pleaded, scrambling up from his spot beside Fili. "Wait, no. I didn't... I mean... Uncle, no."

Thorin looked down right upset at his youngest nephew. "I had to _leave_ Bilbo to come here. I had to leave him in the care of that_ human_. All for being pushed away..." Thorin clenched his jaw tightly and glared at Kili.

"Uh, Thorin..." Dwalin began nervously, dropping his hand from the dwarf's shoulder. He winced as Thorin shot him a scathing look. "Fili... he threw himself into battle... Said he didn't deserve to live... He... he wanted you and Kili to have... these," Dwalin said, holding out his palm to reveal two beads. "He said if he were to die, he doesn't... he doesn't deserve to be buried honorably."

Thorin froze at the sight of Fili's two beads. "What...?" he rasped, his throat gone dry. He watched as Dwalin deposited both beads into his outstretched hand. "Fili said that?" he asked, still not believing what Dwalin had just said.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked, coming to stand a few feet away from the dwarf king.

Thorin clutched the beads tightly as the room began to spin. This cannot be happening for the millionth time. Bilbo was alive, but his eldest nephew was dying? This just didn't seem right nor real. Thorin felt his heart pace quicken as he met the floor, the beads rolling from his palm.

Everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**'Nuff suspense! Here are better things than the past few chapters ;D Hope you all enjoy it...!**

* * *

"Welcome back," Dwalin greeted, clapping Thorin on the back as the dwarf king shakily stood, his vision still blurred by dark splotches as he tried to control his breathing. "You alright?"

Thorin nodded while breathing heavily. "I am fine."

"Exhaustion, ay, laddie?" Balin asked, resting a gentle hand on Thorin's shoulder; the other nodded solemnly at him though his own eyes were trained on Fili who was sleeping on the cot near him.

"How's Bilbo, Uncle?" Kili asked, trying to get his uncle to forgive him for his earlier actions. He sat vigil by Fili whom Oin said should wake any time within the hour.

"He is fine," Thorin answered, beginning to walk towards his two nephews. He sat on a chair beside Fili's cot, across from Kili. "He will live," he finished gruffly.

Kili nodded and smiled. "Did you tell him?" he asked, a knowing grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Thorin shook his head and gave his youngest nephew a small smile. "No, I did not get a chance to; that human kept being an interruption."

The young dwarf sighed thoughtfully before suggesting a well-deserved idea to his dreadfully in-love uncle. "You should do something for him," he said, a small and mischievous smile covering his mouth.

"Such as...?" Thorin asked, letting his nephew know that his offer was welcome.

"Ooh," Kili gasped. "I really didn't think you'd agree," he said, and Thorin smiled, despite having grime and blood on his face. "How about dinner? Or..." The young dwarf prince went quiet as he thought of ways his uncle could officially begin courting the hobbit. "Or maybe you could... show him the library or..."

"Something... romantic," Fili croaked, cracking his eyes open and peering at the two dwarfs in front of him.

"Oh, Fili!" Kili exclaimed, hugging his brother who winced at the unexpected contact. "I'm so glad you're going to be alright. I was so worried; Oin said you were close to death." He glanced at Thorin who nodded, giving the brothers some time alone before he interfered. "But now that you've rested, he says you'll be fine; you'll live."

Fili nodded and gave a very small smile to his brother and an even smaller smile to Thorin, who stepped forward and placed a large hand on Fili's forehead. "Uncle...?" he asked, blinking at the dwarf king who offered him a smile.

"Yes, Fili," Thorin replied, stroking his thumb across the young dwarf's pale skin.

"I'm sorry," Fili confessed in a hoarse voice. "It was my fault..."

Thorin shook his head firmly. "No, Fili. Do not blame yourself; Bilbo is fine," he assured his nephew. "Please, do not punish yourself for something that was not even your fault."

"But I failed to watch him after you... told me to."

"Fili," Thorin began, "none of us knew a warg was still alive. This was nobody's fault; _especially not yours_." Thorin bent and pressed a small kiss to Fili's temple, and when he pulled back, a look of awe had found its way onto the dwarf's face; Thorin knew his nephew was shocked to see him so caring and loving. "I love you, both. And I am glad to know both of you are safe."

"And Bilbo," Kili piped up, snickering when Thorin sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's true!"

"I am not arguing with you," Thorin defended.

"But you're not agreeing either," Kili answered, smirking at his uncle.

Thorin sighed but smiled at both his nephews.

"Something... romantic, Uncle," Fili said again, wanting to continue the conversation he had interrupted several minutes ago.

"I will do something romantic with Bilbo," Thorin said, giving in to Fili. "Only if both of you help me."

"Fair enough," both brothers said in unison. "It has to be special," Kili said.

"Perfect for our burglar," Fili added, a smile growing on his bloodied face. "Speaking of Bilbo," he began and Thorin looked up from his lap. "Is he still in Dale?"

Thorin nodded. "I was to return in a little while."

"I'd like to see him..." Fili said, and Thorin nodded again. "Soon... I'm tired."

The dwarf king smiled. "Then sleep, Fili. I shall bring him here in a few days."

"M'kay..." Fili mumbled, his eyes closing as he fell into a deep sleep. Thorin smiled and stayed with Kili for a little longer before returning to Dale to find a restful hobbit waiting for him.

* * *

**Two days later...**

"You okay?" Thorin asked, holding Bilbo's hand while his other hand braced the limping hobbit's back.

He had collected Bilbo from the healer in Dale a day ago, and ever since he had told Bilbo of Fili's request, the hobbit would not give up in seeing the injured dwarf; even if it meant limping and nearly falling from the royal chambers all the way to the infirmary, where space was still scarce due to the other wounded dwarfs during the orc raid.

"Yeah," Bilbo answered, squeezing Thorin's hand as he took another painful step.

"Bilbo, we do not have to do this," the dwarf offered, not wanting Bilbo to 'over do it'; by his own opinion, Bilbo shouldn't even be walking. But that hobbit could be stubborn at the best of times...

"No," Bilbo replied forcefully. "I have to see him today."

Worry settled at the bottom of Thorin's gut as Bilbo leaned more into him, but he knew Bilbo was determined to make it to Fili in one piece... even if it killed his _own_ hand. Both were not even halfway to their destination when Bilbo let out a hiss of pain. "What is it?" Thorin asked, immediately stopping and grasping Bilbo's shoulders as the hobbit's face contorted in pain. "Are you hurting?"

Bilbo nodded slowly; the throbbing pain in his side was becoming unbearable.

Thorin shook his head and clenched his jaw in anger at himself for agreeing to this. "Bilbo, we should turn around and go back. You can see him another day; Oin says he'll be there for a while."

Bilbo grunted a little as he shifted on his legs. "No," he argued. "I must see him today."

"Then let me carry you," Thorin offered, holding out his hand to the small halfling. "Please, you will only cause yourself more pain if you continue doing this. Bilbo?"

The hobbit grumbled.

"Bilbo, please."

"Fine," Bilbo grumbled angrily.

Thorin sighed and tipped Bilbo's chin up for the halfling to look at him. "I am not forcing you, Bilbo." He gave Bilbo a small and comforting smile. "Only if you want me to."

"As long as you put me down at the door of the infirmary... fine."

"Alright," Thorin said with a contented grunt despite the hobbit's scowl. He bent and placed his strong hands underneath Bilbo's back and knees, while Bilbo laced his small and bruised arms around the dwarf's neck, his hair brushing the dried cut on Thorin's cheek. With a nod from Bilbo, Thorin hefted the hobbit into his arms earning little winces as he did. "I am sorry," he apologized, noticing Bilbo's look of pain. He shifted the small creature slightly before feeling like Bilbo was secure in his strong arms. "You alright?"

Bilbo nodded and turned his head into Thorin's armored-clad chest as the dwarf king began to walk; he felt embarrassed of having to be carried through the mountain like a little dwarfling.

Thorin had been glad at first when Bilbo reluctantly gave in and had allowed the dwarf king to carry him, but now... Thorin... he felt uneasy. Bilbo had not talked since his agreement and that worried Thorin greatly. For as long as he could remember, Bilbo had always chatted with someone of the company but now the hobbit was barely even moving. "Bilbo?" Thorin asked, glancing down at the halfling for a mere minute before looking ahead. "Are you alright with this? I can put you down."

"No," Bilbo replied in a small voice. "I'm fine." He sighed and glanced up at Thorin... well, the dwarf's beard really, overgrown beard... He sighed again and gave Thorin a small smile when the dwarf king glanced down. "I'm fine, Thorin. Don't worry about me; I'm embarrassed is all."

"Embarrassed?" Thorin asked, forcing himself to keep from chuckling. "Why in Middle Earth would you be embarrassed? You are injured, Bilbo. It is the least I can do."

Bilbo sighed... again. "I don't know, it's just... You're the king, and the king shouldn't have to carry around a little hobbit who stole the Arkenstone-"

"I will here none of that again," Thorin cut in firmly. "I have destroyed it. What is done is done."

"Sorry," Bilbo said quietly. "I just... I don't want to be carried around like a little dwarfling..." he confessed, pouting and turning his head into Thorin's chest again.

"Well, we are almost there," Thorin replied, nodding to other dwarfs as they passed through the main hall.

"Good." Bilbo closed his eyes and felt himself almost drift off into sleep had it not been for Thorin's abrupt stop. "What..." he mumbled, opening his eyes to see that Thorin had stopped near the door of the infirmary. "Oh, right."

"Do you not-"

"No, no, I'll go," Bilbo interrupted, tightening his grip on the dwarf's neck as Thorin gently set him down. He gasped sharply as his sore feet hit the floor, sending waves of shock that sparked pain in his sides and stomach that nearly caused him to double over had it not been for Thorin's gentle hands. Bilbo's knees shook and out of his cloud of pain, he felt Thorin's large hands grasp both his shoulder and hand. He glanced up to see the dwarf king looking into his eyes with the utmost concern he could ever think was possible.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Thorin asked, his brow creasing as Bilbo's breathing became heavy.

Despite the pain and the want to return and try again later, Bilbo nodded and squeezed Thorin's hand gently. "I want to see him..."

Thorin nodded, though his jaw was tightly clenched, before moving one hand to Bilbo's back while the hobbit began to painfully walk into the crowded infirmary. The dwarf king led the limping and frequently pausing hobbit to Fili, whose cot was thankfully away from the mess before them. "I have you," Thorin soothed, feeling Bilbo falter a few times. "You will not fall." His heart tightened as Bilbo kept whimpering, gasping, and letting out sobs of extreme discomfort. As they neared the two brothers, Thorin felt an easy smile creep upon his face just as Bilbo glanced up.

"What are smiling at?" Bilbo asked, leaning more into the dwarf as they passed through a narrow isle of healers.

"You, Bilbo," the other answered, his smile growing when the hobbit flushed. "You are so determined; a quality I have failed to notice numerous times."

Bilbo let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm glad you... think of me as determined... though... you're a bit late because the quest ended a few months... ago..."

"I do not think I am late," Thorin replied, smiling at Bilbo who returned the smile as well. "I... think..."

"Uncle!" Kili called as he spotted his uncle aiding a still-injured Bilbo towards himself and his brother who was awake and looking rested. "I'll be back," he told Fili before heading towards Thorin and Bilbo.

Thorin released a half-sigh and a half-grumble as he spotted Kili coming to them. "Bilbo," he began, wincing as Bilbo squeezed his hand hard as he had to take one large step over a dwarfling on the floor.

"Yes," the hobbit gritted.

"I will leave you with Kili and Fili," he said. "I have to check on my people and army."

"Will you return later?" Bilbo asked, glancing upwards at Thorin.

"Yes, I will," Thorin answered. "Do you wish me to come earlier?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, no. I don't want you to miss anything important."

Thorin nodded and steered Bilbo into the hands of Kili who came to greet them. His heart clenched when Bilbo looked at him, his emerald eyes clearly giving away his thoughts; he didn't want Thorin to leave him. The dwarf king sighed and gave Bilbo's hand one last squeeze. "I will return after my last meeting with the Lord of Dale." He offered the hobbit a small and comforting smile. "You will be fine, Bilbo."

"Yeah, Bilbo," Kili began, gently grasping the hobbit who visibly stiffened at his touch. "I won't hurt you. Besides Fili wants to see you."

Thorin smiled and nodded for Bilbo to go with Kili. He sighed as he stood back and watched as Bilbo glanced at him every few seconds before nodding solemnly and waving good-bye. "I will return as soon as I can," Thorin said, and Bilbo nodded.

With that, Thorin left the large crowded room.

* * *

**Ugh! I could not stop writing this chapter! :D But I figured this might be a good place to stop... Next, conversation with Fili and something expected... any guesses...? Thanks for reading ^o^**


	18. Chapter 18

"Fili," Bilbo said, coming to sit in a chair Kili pulled beside the cot. "You're okay."

"Yeah," Fili replied quietly, giving Bilbo a small smile. "And so are you."

Bilbo nodded and glanced down at himself. He wore a deep blue waistcoat that... he wouldn't admit to anyone but... it matched the color of Thorin's eyes and a surprisingly comfortable small puffy dwarf tunic underneath the waistcoat while, of course, wearing tons of bandages that neither helped him walk nor sit up. He sighed as he looked at Fili who offered him a forced smile. Bilbo frowned. What was wrong with Fili? Did he, Bilbo, do something to make him mad...? Did Thorin say anything? Bilbo just wanted to spend time with the dwarf who had nearly died just as he almost had. "Are you alright?"

"What... oh, yeah," Fili answered. "I'm tired is all."

Bilbo nodded again. "I see," he said, glancing at Kili who shrugged. "Fili, what happened was an accident. Thorin told me both of you did everything you could to save me."

"Well," Kili began. "It was mostly _Thorin_ who did everything he could to save you. We were just... add-ons."

Fili chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we were." He smiled at Bilbo who laughed a little. "But I never want to see Uncle Thorin cry again."

"Cry?" Bilbo asked, not having remembered much... well, almost nothing. The last thing he remembered was being bitten by the warg, and... seeing Thorin tearing up a little... "How long did he cry?"

Kili sighed. "After you coughed up blood till he helped the rude human healer finish bandaging you up." He smiled proudly, happy to have gotten that over with, then his smile slowly disappeared as he remembered his uncle the night before; Bilbo's first day back in Erebor. "But... yesterday, when this all hit him... again... he cried again, and-"

"And we couldn't take it," Fili interrupted, finishing his brother's sentence. "He needs you, Bilbo. No matter what my uncle does, I saw the way he looked at you. And I probably shouldn't be saying this, but he has strong feelings for you, Bilbo."

"Very strong feelings," Kili agreed before grinning widely. "Which is why you should do something for him... to _show_ our uncle you _do_ care for him."

"Kili," Fili said sternly, glaring at his brother. "Don't start."

"No, no," Bilbo said. "He has a point; I _should_ do something for Thorin."

Fili slapped his forehead with his good hand before letting out a frustrated sigh. "And what exactly are you planning on doing?" he asked, clearly not wanting to help with Bilbo's secret plan as well.

"Something that shows him you love him..." Kili suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Fili who shook his head in disagreement. Kili glanced at Bilbo who seemed to be in deep thought before whispering, "I'll let him choose; it's not like they'll plan the same thing..."

"You never know."

"So, Bilbo? What do ya think you'll do for him?"

"I don't know," the hobbit answered. "I'll think about it."

"Oin," Fili said as the dwarf healer approached the bed to inspect his bandages. "How long will it be before I can get out of this dang bed?"

The old dwarf tsked. "Not for a while I'm afraid, Fili. You and Bilbo both have severe injuries but due to Thorin's orders, the hobbit was to stay in the royal chambers while you heal here. I'm sorry, but neither you nor Bilbo are allowed anywhere for a very long while."

Bilbo paled; Thorin... might have been a _tad_ bit right when he didn't want Bilbo up and about so soon... or at all for a long time. He tried to make himself as small as he possibly could as Oin passed Kili, but the old dwarf looked up at precisely the wrong moment.

"Bilbo?!" he said incredulously. "_What_ in Middle Earth are you doing here? And _how_, may I ask, did you get here?"

"Well... um... I..."

"Yes," Oin prompted sternly. "If Thorin let you come here on your own, I will have that-"

"No!" Bilbo interrupted quickly. "Thorin didn't want me to come, but I... forced him to bring me here..." Bilbo looked at his feet sheepishly, shame washing over him as Oin sighed.

"Why did you think your body could handle such activities?" Oin asked, disappointment clearly lined in his face.

"I wanted to see Fili," Bilbo said in a small voice. "I didn't know I would be in so much pain."

"And during this 'pain'," Oin began, reaching for a pot of the bitter tea Thorin had made Bilbo drink every day. "Why didn't you give up and try again when you really felt up to it?"

Bilbo shifted his weight. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"Thorin spoke of Fili as if he were in bad condition," Bilbo lied. "I just wanted to see him myself."

Oin nodded slowly. "Here," he said, handing Bilbo a cup of tea. "Drink."

Bilbo stared at the cup of the bitter tea he loathed very much for a long while before Oin threatened to pull Thorin from his duties to force the tea upon the hobbit. Bilbo sighed; he didn't want Thorin to be angry with him, so he drank the cup of tea and another one just in case. "There," Bilbo said, handing the empty cup to Oin who shook his head at the hobbit before tending to the other dwarfs. "I guess I shouldn't have come. Fili, Kili?"

Kili shrugged. "It was your choice, and Eru knows how in Middle Earth you got Thorin Oakenshield, the _only_ dwarf I know who won't follow someone else's orders, to let you come here."

Fili laughed as much as his broken ribs would let him. "Yeah, Bilbo. Uncle's in for an adventure with you..."

Bilbo smiled a little before standing to stretch out the tight kinks in his body. "I must say, for being on the edge of death for all of us, you two can't stop having your sense of humor."

"Well, what can we say," Kili said, glancing at Fili for his brother to continue.

"What _can_ we say?" Fili asked and Bilbo covered his mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"I don't know," Kili answered. "I thought you had something in mind because I don't..."

Bilbo couldn't help it; he burst into a fit of giggles at the quarreling brothers. He laughed so much and so hard, his face turned red and his sides almost started hurting again. "Okay," he breathed while catching his breath as to not laugh again. "Okay... whew..."

Fili grinned and Kili snickered at the hobbit's efforts to stop laughing. "So," Fili began after Bilbo's laughs turned into small chuckles that were released here and there. "What's the real reason you wanted to see me?... Because I can't imagine Uncle Thorin saying that I was in bad condition." The blond dwarf looked expectantly at Bilbo whose chuckling had fully ceased and his green eyes were wide. "Bilbo? Why did you have to see me so soon?" Kili cleared his throat. "Not that I have a problem with that, but you are still healing as am I. You could have come by later..."

"I don't know," Bilbo pouted. "Thorin said you wanted to see me, so..."

"So you thought I meant 'right at this moment'?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I knew what you had meant, I didn't want to be cooped up in the chambers all day and every day until I heal... I'm all alone." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I just wanted to be with you two..." he finished, glancing at the two dwarfs in front of him.

Kili smiled. "Awww, Bilbo. You're so sweet!"

"But you could have had Bofur and the others visit, and if Kili would get his butt off this chair, he could have went to see you," Fili said, giving Bilbo a comforting smile as the hobbit nodded contently, a smile growing on his face as well.

* * *

Bilbo had laughed to his heart's content and enjoyed every single moment shared with the two brothers before Thorin returned from his duties to escort the hobbit back to the royal chambers.

"Thorin," he whined. "I thought you were..."

"Uncle..." Kili and Fili added in the same whiny tone as Bilbo had had. "Please don't make him leave..."

Thorin sighed heavily. After a long day of visiting wounded dwarfs, scouting the mountain with the dwarven army, meeting with the Lord of Dale, overseeing the cleaning jobs throughout the mountain of those who weren't badly wounded, inspecting each room that was raided, and assuring his people no harm would ever come to their homes again, Thorin wasn't in the slightest mood to stay there one more minute; he was extremely tired. Taking a deep breath and righting himself, he looked sternly at Bilbo who nodded. "Come," he said gruffly, leaving no room for an argument.

"Bye Bilbo," the two dwarfs said in unison again. "I'll visit you soon," Kili added as Thorin stood around Bilbo to support the hobbit as he walked.

"Thorin," Bilbo said once Kili and Fili began talking to each other again. "I can walk on my own... Oin gave me tea..."

The dwarf king let out a low growl of frustration. "Hobbit..."

"O-or this is fine," Bilbo said quickly, squeezing Thorin's hand lightly before taking a couple steps towards the door of the crowded infirmary. "I-I'm sorry... I-I-I should have n-never forced y-you to bring me here..."

Thorin sighed sadly. "Do not be sorry. I am glad you enjoyed spending time with my annoying nephews, even if Oin had to force tea down your throat," he added with a smile on his face as they exited the room. "If you want, I could tell some of the company members to visit and keep you company?"

Bilbo felt himself smile. "Thanks, but I'll be fine... at least for the next couple of days. I have _truly_ learned my lesson..."

Thorin chuckled and glanced down at Bilbo who had laughter in his green eyes. "Determination, dear hobbit. You have much determination."

"For dislike of being alone," Bilbo added, blushing as he noticed Thorin had said 'dear hobbit'. The hobbit remained silent for the rest of the journey to the royal chambers though he occasionally glanced up and smiled at the dwarf king. He had gotten past the 'embarrassment' of the walk and had turned his head into the warm armor-clad chest of Thorin. Bilbo had closed his eyes against the warmth of Thorin's chest and arms but was gently shaken awake when Thorin had stopped in the middle of Bilbo's room. The hobbit smiled and thanked the dwarf after Thorin carefully deposited him onto the floor. He glanced at Thorin who had shifted nervously for a few minutes before giving Bilbo a small smile.

"I... uh... I will be in my room... I..." Thorin took a deep breath before continuing. Man, asking his nephews for help to do something special for Bilbo sure bundled his nerves. "I... um... Good night, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled. "Good night, Thorin."

Thorin cleared his throat, nodded nervously, and smiled gently at Bilbo one last time before he shut the bedroom door. He entered his own room where he shredded himself down to his breeches before crawling into bed and falling asleep, with a smile on his face, after many thoughts of Bilbo.

* * *

"Thorin," Bilbo whispered, shaking the sleeping dwarf king's shoulders. "Thorin."

"What is it?" Thorin grumbled, opening his eyes to see the hobbit staring at him. "Bilbo, what is wrong?"

Bilbo retracted his hand and began to play with the hem of his night shirt, avoiding Thorin's eyes as he did. "I-I-I know this is... childish... but..." He took a deep breath and looked at Thorin with tears shimmering in his emerald eyes. "I had... a nightmare."

Thorin let out a deep sigh before he threw the heavy furs from himself and patted the space on the bed beside him. "Come," was all he said before Bilbo scrambled into bed next to him, breaking Thorin's heart at the hobbit's fear of the nightmare. Gently pulling the furs over his hobbit and himself, Thorin secured a shaking and whimpering Bilbo against his bare chest before humming an ancient Khuzdul song that, thankfully, put Bilbo into a deep and peaceful sleep. After the hobbit had fallen asleep, Thorin continued humming while holding onto his hobbit tighter; whatever nightmare plagued the one he had yet to confess his love for, that nightmare will not be returning to haunt Bilbo once more. The dwarf king lay there for several minutes running his hands up and down Bilbo's back, thinking of the attack and Bilbo's near death before he, too, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So... what did Bilbo dream about...? It's up next! along with Thorin's plan for something romantic... ;D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews, fellow readers! It seems the more chapters I post, the less reviews I get... :( Oh, well... Do not fear, I have not forgotten about Kili's explanation (it, unfortunately will come later...) or the story of how Bilbo ended up in the infirmary in the beginning of the story. You shall get answers soon :D For now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and here is where we get to the good part! ;) P.S. Super long chapter!  
**

* * *

Thorin paced. He paced, paced, paced, and paced about his study wearing a line through the stone floor as he impatiently waited for the company to file into the large room. He had purposely put off doing something romantic for Bilbo because he knew the hobbit was still recovering as well as his own kingdom. But the horrid nightmare that plagued the small creature the night before had alerted Thorin that he needed to confess his feelings soon. And as much as Thorin needed to know what Bilbo had dreamt about, he couldn't abandon his own people for one day especially after the attack; don't get him wrong, he could and _would_ stay with Bilbo had it not been for the constant small orc raids that kept happening numerous times a day, to _both_ Erebor and Dale, since the huge attack. His people were frightened as much as he had been the moment of seeing his hobbit on the battlefield, and he knew that Bilbo, oh, Mahal how it hurt himself, would have to wait until Erebor was under control and not this mess of chaos.

A knock sounded from the wooden door of the study, stopping Thorin in his tracks. He gulped; he had been expecting the company members, but the Lord of Dale had also wished to meet with him again. Thorin, at a loss, had to call entry to whoever was on the other side of the door. Gulping again, he stood at his desk and watched with slight dread when the door slowly opened and in waltzed both,_ yes, both_, Thranduil and the Lord of Dale. Thorin was sure that he couldn't last a mere hour in the same room as that damn tree-shagger.

With a tight smile, Thorin stepped forward and greeted both lords, staying clear of shaking their hands. He waved them to seats with his hand as he, himself, sat behind his desk, his hands clenched into fists of anger. _I specifically told you to bring Bard the Bowman, not this thing,_ Thorin wanted to spat at the Lord of Dale. Nevertheless, Thorin kept on his sober and solemn look and straightened himself in his chair as the Lord of Dale smiled coolly at him.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," he said. "Bard the Bowman had to tend to matters in Lake-Town and was unable to attend the meeting." He glanced at Thranduil who ever-so-smugly cocked his head to the side as he stared at the dwarf king who was fuming behind his desk. "King Thranduil, however, could make this meeting. I do believe his army can truly help us to end these ongoing raids."

Thorin muttered under his breath before giving another tight smile to both Man and Elf. "Yes," he said tightly, "Thranduil's army should aid us in ending these raids." He made an effort not to bring up the old and still-hated memory of that Elf King abandoning Erebor's dire need over a stupid dragon that Bard the Bowman, one Man and not an entire army of kin, killed. "Only if His Majesty will allow his kin to risk their lives for the both Men _and_ Dwarfs." Thorin coughed lightly before clenching his jaw in anger and adding, "As they once did many years ago."

Thranduil nodded in return, seeming unmoved by Thorin's words. "I shall raise an army for both of you to use at your disposal," he said, his voice laced with an undertone of mockery. "God knows how far you would go to save your precious kingdom from such wrath and death." The Elf gave the dwarf king a glare before continuing with his sentence. "Even if it was a little over sixty years ago-"

Thorin abruptly stood from his desk, a dark shadow over his face. He glared coldly at Thranduil who had a hint of an amused smile upon his lips. "Get out of my kingdom," Thorin commanded in a deadly flat tone. "Now."

The Lord of Dale cleared his throat. "My Lord Thorin, do not let what is strictly in the past affect you so. King Thranduil, as well as Bard the Bowman, have pledged their help to our kingdoms during this time." He stood as well when Thorin had not moved and his expression had remained the same. "Please do not banish what we can rightfully use."

"He is right," Thranduil said. "I am giving my best army to both of you."

"Though when the time comes to fight our enemy, your army will be in Dale and not in Erebor," Thorin hissed, bracing himself against his desk to keep from attacking the haughty Elf.

Thranduil scoffed. "Oh, has it not yet crossed your mind that not everyone can save your precious Arkenstone?" The Elf shook his head at Thorin whose eyes were now an icy, dark and shadowed blue. "That your kingdom and its people cannot be saved by your overriding greed, the same as your grandfather Thror and father Thrain?" A smirk grew on his pale face and Thorin's hands turned white as he clenched the ends of the desk, the dwarf's face practically red with rage. "My kin will aid you and your kingdom, but if you intend to wallow in your greed, I will not help you. Your kingdom will _fall_, and your loved ones will _perish_."

Thorin, who held his ground throughout Thranduil's taunting, had paled considerably at the Elf's final words. Bilbo. Fili. Kili. No... He let his hands fall limply to his side as he straightened before shaking his head and sitting in his chair once more; the rage and infinite anger that once set on his shoulders and in his mind, now gone and replaced with overbearing sadness and despair. "W-wallow?" he rasped, rubbing his aching temples. "I have destroyed that worthless _stone_." Thorin sat forward and glared at the Man and Elf before him with the coldest and most protective glare he could muster, which wasn't really hard to do by the way. "If you intend to come into _my_ kingdom, to _insult_ Erebor's king who is doing the best _he_ can,_ get out_."

The Lord of Dale stood and shook his head solemnly. "Sixty years... we still can't have an agreement." He bowed the Thorin before exiting the room, half-feeling that he shouldn't have left both Dwarf and Elf in the same room together.

The dwarf king clenched his jaw tightly as he glowered at Thranduil. "Leave," he said flatly.

Thranduil smirked but left the room nonetheless, steering clear of the guards and ten dwarfs that padded down the hall towards, oblivious to the Elf King's presence.

Thorin massaged his temple, which was roaring with a headache, with two fingers while his other hand grasped a heavy object to the left of him; he was ready to hurl it at the Elf King if that damn tree-shagger waltzed into his study without permissions again. The door of his study creaked and opened slowly, and without thinking, Thorin stood and flung the heavy object at the door.

"What the?!" came a voice outside the door. "Uncle?"

Thorin growled, crossed the room, and threw open the heavy door to find all thirteen members of the company watching him. "What!" he growled viciously. "I am busy."

"You called us," Kili spoke up. "You said it was something important."

The fuming dwarf king turned and glowered at his nephew who shrunk back in fear. "And where were you for the past hour?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Bombur-"

"I do not care," Thorin cut in angrily, moving to close the study door in their faces but Kili stuck his foot in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"What is the matter with you?" Kili asked in an annoyed tone. "We came because you wanted our ideas for your romantic attempt for Bilbo."

Thorin's shoulders sagged; he finally remembered why he was in his study to begin with. "Fine," he sighed. "Come." He abandoned his place and in the doorway and retreated to his desk where he put his head in his hands and sighed again. He glanced up to find his company members seated around the desk, though a few stood as well. "H-how is he?" Thorin asked, suddenly remembering he had ordered Kili, Bombur, Ori, and Bofur to keep the hobbit company while he, himself, tended to his duties throughout the mountain.

"He's alright," Kili answered, trying to keep out the horrible truth that the hobbit had refused to eat or even talk for no apparent reason. "He's fine."

Thorin nodded, glad to know that Bilbo was fine and not in need of him... which it wouldn't bother the dwarf one bit if the hobbit wanted him near... in fact, he wouldn't mind at all. He sighed heavily and shook his head, clearing it of the hate for that_ elf_ that told him his loved ones would die. "Good," he said with another sigh. "I do not need to worry, then. Shall I?"

Kili hesitated for a moment. He couldn't lie to his uncle, and if he did, Thorin was bound to find out the truth and Kili would have to face the consequences. The young brunette dwarf sighed and shook his head as an answer.

Thorin's brow creased and Kili's stomach tightened. "Kili, what is it?" He studied his nephew who had gone pale. "Is there something wrong with Bilbo?"

His nephew nodded. "H-he w-wouldn't eat, Uncle. W-we t-tried, b-but he r-refused."

"What?" Thorin asked in a quiet voice. "What do you mean?"

"W-we visited him like you said... a-and we b-brought f-food, but h-he didn't want any," Kili replied, fear growing within him that something could be seriously wrong with a hobbit that didn't want to eat any food. "We tried talking to him, but... he locked himself in his room..."

Thorin stood from his desk quietly, strode to the door, and disappeared down the hall in a matter of seconds, the company slowly trailing behind him.

* * *

Bilbo sat curled against the wall of his room, every little noise shook his nerves and made him fear everything in the room. The bed posts and the small table casted shadows on the wall in the candlelight; the shadows, to Bilbo, looked like tall elves watching him. He had whimpered a few times, pleading for them not to harm him. He soon had scared himself so much, he began to cry and shake in fear of that awful nightmare he had during the night... before he had fell asleep in Thorin's embrace. His hobbit ears heard what wasn't there; Bilbo had heard shouts followed by angry footsteps... the same from his dream. He saw the face of those who hurt him... he saw Men and Elves... then he saw Thorin.

Bilbo cried out, pleading again for the Men and Elves to stop. He pleaded for Thorin to do something... to rescue him. But the dwarf king never came to his aid. Bilbo fell over and curled into a small ball before crying all his jumbled fears out.

Several minutes later, the hobbit jolted upright upon hearing a door being shut. He shook with every living fear within himself about being killed. From his spot in the far corner of his room, he heard a light knock on his door. His voice caught in his throat... He feared of opening the door... He feared-

The knock came again, more urgent than before.

Bilbo shook his head and let out a yelp as the door opened. "No, please. Don't!" he whimpered as the figure faced him. "Stop!" he squeaked as the shadow took one step towards him.

The shadow raised its hands. "Bilbo, it is only me," came the familiar voice of Thorin.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, unsure if the dwarf king was really there.

"Yes, Bilbo." Thorin's heart broke in two at the sight of the hobbit fearfully curled up against the wall. "What is wrong, Bilbo?"

The hobbit sniffled before scrambling up and hugging the dwarf king tightly. "I can't..." he whispered tearfully.

"You cannot what?" Thorin asked, wrapping his gentle and comforting arms around Bilbo. "Is this about your nightmare?"

Bilbo nodded and buried his face further into Thorin's chest. "I'm sorry... I should have told you last night-"

"You needed your sleep," Thorin said firmly. "I am sorry I was not here when you woke."

"It's alright," Bilbo mumbled into the dwarf's armor. "Kili and the others came by."

"They said you did not eat. Is that true?" Thorin asked, rubbing Bilbo's back soothingly.

Bilbo nodded and began to cry. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," he hiccuped.

"Do not be," Thorin soothed, shifting to carefully lift the hobbit into his arms. "Come, you will stay with me."

"B-but w-what about your k-kingdom?" Bilbo sniffled, turning into Thorin as the dwarf opened the door to his own room.

Thorin grunted as he gently placed Bilbo onto the bed. "You are more important than my kingdom." He sat down on the edge of the bed beside Bilbo who wiped his eyes with his hand. "You will always be more important than _anyone_ else..." Thorin's voice caught in his throat when Bilbo glanced at him with a curious expression. "I... I have strong feelings for you, Bilbo. And I do _not_ want to ever lose you."

"St-strong feelings?!" Bilbo gasped, his mouth hanging open after he struggled to sit. "Y-you like m-me?"

Thorin nodded slowly. "Yes, something like that... Is that alright?" he asked hesitantly.

A small smile lit Bilbo's tear-stained face instantly, and Thorin felt something mushy well up inside him. "Yes, I-I do l-like you as w-well..." He smiled at Thorin who struggled to contain his own happiness. "I..." Bilbo stopped talking as he hissed in pain.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, standing to hover over the hobbit. "Lie down," he commanded, gently pressing Bilbo's shoulders until the hobbit was lying on his back. "What do you feel?"

"My sides," Bilbo whimpered, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths to stop the pain.

"I will get you tea," Thorin said before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"How is he, laddie?" Balin asked when Thorin had exited the kitchen with a sigh.

"Fine," came the small answer. "Where is Kili?"

"He returned to Fili," Dwalin answered. "How is he alive?"

Thorin let out a breathy laugh. "He still has that story to tell." He sighed again as he leaned against the wall, glancing at the bedroom door every few seconds.

"Staring at it isn't going to make him come out," Bofur said. "Are you sure he's fine?"

The dwarf king nodded. "Yes, I am just brewing the tea... for pain..." He gave a small smile to all nine dwarfs that were sat around the large room. "He is fine," he repeated when Dwalin raised his eyebrows. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you love him," Ori said. "Because you do," he added quickly.

Thorin breathed through his nostrils before shaking his head and retreating to the kitchen. He returned only to pass through with a cup of tea in his hand and a smothered smile on his face though he had to cough to rid himself of it. He pushed open the bedroom door, closed it behind him, and sat on the edge of the bed shaking the hobbit with his free hand. "Bilbo," he said softly. "Here."

Bilbo opened his eyes and, with Thorin's help, sat up and guzzled down the bitter and terrible tea. "Thanks," he said after handing the empty cup to the dwarf who then set it on the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" he asked, stroking Bilbo's face with the back of his hand.

"Sore," was the answer. "I... I fear of falling asleep..."

Thorin grunted. "Do you mind telling me what you dreamt last night?" he asked cautiously. "I do not wish to force you, but it would help me a lot if I would know... what it was you were so scared of earlier."

Bilbo shook with fear and curled into Thorin who moved closer to cradle _his_ hobbit. "Th-" Bilbo began though his tears stopped him.

"Shh," Thorin soothed, running his hands over Bilbo's back as the hobbit cried into his chest. "Take your time. I am here." After several minutes when Bilbo's crying hadn't ceased, Thorin began to hum the same song he had hummed the night before. "Bilbo, breathe," he said, finishing the song. "Breathe, my halfling."

The hobbit nodded and let out a few hiccups before his sobs turned into sniffles. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," he apologized. "Sc-scared is a-all."

Thorin let out a strangled growl. "What is it you fear?" he asked quietly. "I will protect you, Bilbo. Know that."

"I do," Bilbo answered and sighed. "I-I-I fear... the Men and Elves." He sniffled and tried to clear the tears from his eyes. He glanced up at Thorin whose facial expression was nothing short of hatred. "Th-Thorin?"

The dwarf king growled with anger. "What did they do to you?" he asked. "I will kill them all for whatever they did."

Bilbo shook with fear of meeting the Elves and Men again, which was possible since the orc attacks. "Th-they... wh-when... I stole the Ar-Arkenstone from Th-Thranduil a-and he c-caught me. S-s-sent elves t-to find m-me and the m-men to k-k-kill m-me... I r-ran, but they f-found me..." He took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck, in need of the dwarf king's presence. "Th-they tr-tried to kill me, but th-the Eagles c-came a-a-and I p-passed out... N-next thing I r-remember is y-you..."

Thorin felt anger boil within him upon hearing Bilbo's confession of how he ended up in Erebor's infirmary... and what he had dreamt of... "I..." he began in a choked voice. "I v-_vow_ never to let any creature h-harm _you_, my hobbit, _again_," he said, his voice slightly quivering but very menacing at the same time.

"Thank you, Thorin," Bilbo said, unlacing his arms from the dwarf and lying down on the bed. "W-wait. This is your bed... I should-"

"Stay," Thorin interrupted, placing a large hand on the hobbit's shoulder as he attempted to sit. "Please." He smiled shyly, yes shyly, when Bilbo nodded and relaxed. Thorin, drained from Bilbo's confession, nodded and shrugged off his cloak, armor, mithril, boots, and heavy pants before tossing a tunic on and climbing into bed beside the hobbit who hesitated in scooting close. "I do not bite," Thorin joked, an easy smile upon his lips.

"Just checking," Bilbo teased, moving closer to the dwarf king who wrapped him in a warm and snug embrace. "Good night, Thorin."

"Good night, Bilbo," Thorin replied, pressing a soft kiss into the hobbit's auburn curls.

* * *

Bilbo blinked his eyes open and spotted the dwarf king beside him; a small smile tugged at the corners of the hobbit's mouth as Thorin snored quietly. He could seriously enjoy waking up like this every day for the rest of his life. Bilbo turned on his side and faced Thorin before studying the sleeping dwarf king.

Years of hard labor and work after Erebor was attacked by the dragon Smaug seemed to disappear when sleep claimed the king. Thorin looked years younger than his real age. Bilbo could hardly believe how Thorin... looked more handsome... than he already was. The hobbit sighed and, with his hand, gently traced a small finger along the curve of the dwarf's jaw. He noted how relaxed Thorin looked; he wasn't the same stressed and worried dwarf he had been hours ago. Not really sure if his time was limited until Thorin woke, Bilbo let his mind wander to the day he returned to the Lonely Mountain after leaving the healer from Dale.

He had felt horrid pain along his sides and the wound on his stomach from his torn bandages long ago, still had not healed which had added to his suffering pain. Thorin, Oin, and Balin had done everything they could to keep his fever down, though Bilbo, then delirious with the burning fever, had no idea what the big deal was about his fever from the infections. Hours after the flaming infection ceased and fever vanished, he learned of Thorin's past and pain with Kili's 'death' and how distraught and distant the dwarf had become following the days of Kili's 'burial'. He had learned from Balin; the old dwarf told him when Thorin was in an urgent meeting with the Lord of Dale and the hobbit was lonesome as ever. Balin had told him the story of Thorin's withdrawal from everything and everyone, how the dwarf secluded himself in his chambers all day for as long as he could, how he dismissed everyone who tried to help him, and how depressed and drained he had physically been. Bilbo knew that Thorin worried about him and... _cried_ over him... because he feared the hobbit would die like Kili had... supposedly had. He had thanked Balin when he had left the chambers after Thorin returned, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. It had broken Bilbo's heart when he saw the stubborn dwarf king's eyes from hours of crying, but at that point, he didn't dare show Thorin he knew of the reddened eyes. That night, Thorin had done everything he possibly could for the wounded hobbit, and Bilbo, who had noticed Thorin's behavioral change ever since Bilbo held up their clasped hands at the healing room in Dale, had enjoyed having someone... well, Thorin... look after him for a change. After Thorin had retired to his own room, Bilbo had pondered about Thorin's behavior and attitude for several minutes before falling asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" a rough voice asked, jolting Bilbo from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked too quickly. "Oh, I... the... day of the attack..." He gave the dwarf a small smile and felt something stir within him when Thorin returned a softer one. "How has the mountain been after the attack?" he asked before noting the tension in Thorin's shoulders. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer me... I was just being curious is all."

Thorin shook his head and sat up with a grunt. "It is fine, Bilbo." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the hobbit. "Erebor has... her people have feared for their lives since the attack... More and more small packs of orcs and wargs attack here and Dale. We do not know who is responsible and we do not know how to stop them."

"H-have you joined any alliances?" Bilbo asked.

"Only with the Men of Dale and the dwarven army from the Blue Mountains," came the simple answer. "There are not many others who would risk their lives for the fabled kingdom with the cursed gold sickness."

Bilbo winced at Thorin's spiteful tone. "Who would-"

"That _Elf_," the dwarf hissed, balling his hands into fists and punching the bed with his right hand. "Throwing that in my face and saying that everyone I have ever loved will _die_ because of me." Thorin let out a low, menacing growl. "I swear, if that tree-shagger insult anyone again I will-"

"Thorin, don't," Bilbo cut in. "It's not worth it. He's not worth it." He gingerly sat up and rested a small hand on the dwarf's balled fist. "Do not let his words affect you, Thorin. You are much stronger than that; I know it."

"He has the nerve to come into my kingdom and blame _me_ for the attacks," Thorin ground out. "Are you telling me what he did was _right_?"

Bilbo sighed heavily. "No, Thorin," he said. "I am not saying that at all. I'm just explaining that what happened, happened sixty years ago. You cannot change the past, Thorin." He reached out to grasp the dwarf king's shoulder, but Thorin stood from the bed. "Thorin, please. Killing someone is only going to create war between the dwarfs and the elves."

Thorin grumbled from his spot.

"He has the nerve to step foot in your kingdom because he knows the Arkenstone is a weakness for you-"

"It is destroyed," Thorin interrupted with a growl.

"I know that, and most likely, he knows that as well." Bilbo sighed and shook his head as he continued to try to console the angered dwarf king. "After Smaug took the Lonely Mountain, he knew your kin would never return. But, Thorin. You did the unthinkable; you raised an army of thirteen loyal dwarfs and an annoying hobbit and you took back Erebor; something Thranduil never thought you'd be able to do. I believe he is only jealous that you now have an army and a kingdom that would fight for their lives as their king had for his homeland. He always knew it was impossible for Erebor to be prosperous again, but now it is, and your people need you Thorin. Do not let whatever that tree-shagger said get to you."

Thorin smiled at Bilbo's colorful language of the Elven King.

"I know, from personal experience though I don't remember much, you will do anything you possibly can to save and protect Erebor."

"And it's people," Thorin added, a glint of happiness in his eyes. "Thank you, Bilbo. I do believe you see the best in me... when I am blinded by my family's past faults."

"I'm glad you approve of my input," Bilbo replied, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

A strangled grunt that sounded more like a thanked noise came from within Thorin's throat. "I shall always approve of your opinions," he said with an easy smile. "I-"

A knock came from the door, and Thorin grumbled. Before he had time to call for whoever to enter, the door swung open to reveal a well-rested Kili, a cheerful Bofur, and an ever-intimidating Dwalin. Bilbo felt his cheeks become warm when he realized what the picture looked like to the three dwarfs in the doorway. He quickly glanced at Thorin whose facial expression held both annoyance and the look little children get when they've been caught doing something they shouldn't have. Bilbo stifled a laugh at the look Thorin wore when Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin stepped into the room. "What do you want?" Thorin asked, his voice wavering between protectiveness and self-defensiveness.

"Well... uh... Uncle..." Kili began, totally unprepared to see their ex-burglar in his uncle's bed. "I... uh... Dwalin," he whispered to the tattooed dwarf. "Your turn."

"Laddie," Dwalin began, he too at a loss of what to say at the scene before him. "We... the... _thing_... you know... last night... remember..."

Thorin frowned at them, clearly having forgotten what business they had the day before. "What thing?"

Bofur stepped forward while the other dwarfs wrapped their heads around Bilbo being in Thorin's bed and Thorin, looking extremely well-rested, standing off to the side of the bed with a red blush creeping up the side of his neck. "The thing for, um..." He tried to tell the dwarf king what they meant without actually giving it away. "The suggestion Kili made with Fili in the infirmary... about..." He casted his eyes to Bilbo who, thankfully, hadn't been watching them, apparently too embarrassed for anything right now.

"Oh," Thorin said, suddenly remembering what the three had been trying to say. "Oh, yes. Well... um... Let me just do..."

"I gotta go," Kili cut in, happy that his uncle confessed his love to Bilbo but not really wanting to know what the dwarf king was going to say next. "See you in the study, Uncle."

"I'll just wait there too," Bofur said, bobbing his hat and leaving as well.

"Thorin. Master Baggins," Dwalin said, bowing his head and quickly following Bofur and Kili.

Bilbo stared after them in awe at their fear of staying in the room with he and Thorin. "Um..."

"I..."

"I'll just... go then..." Bilbo said awkwardly.

"Do you need help?" Thorin asked, not wanting to intrude on the hobbit's personal space after that moment between the three dwarfs.

"Oh, no. I can do it." He gingerly and carefully stood from the bed with a bright red face and headed for the door. "Um, thank you, Thorin," he said, glancing back at the dwarf with a small smile. "I... thanks."

Thorin smiled softly. "Thank you, Bilbo. It... means a lot to know you care..."

Bilbo felt the red blush on his face brighten after Thorin's words. "Same here," he said quietly before retreating to his own room at the end of the hall.

* * *

Thorin, again, paced his study, this time, in front of his company who stood and sat around the study watching their friend pace and worry.

"Laddie," Balin began. "What is it this time? We all came here to give you our ideas for what you could do for Bilbo, yet you pace like a caged lion who hasn't had a meal for days. What is bothering you?"

Thorin grunted and grumbled as he sat at his desk, his eyes trained on a single object as he thought about what he was feeling at the moment. "Doing the right thing for Bilbo... to show him I... l-love him."

Kili came and sat on Thorin's desk, trying to lighten his uncle's mood by getting into his personal space. "Come on, Uncle. Anything you do can show Bilbo your love for him."

Thorin grumbled again knowing Kili was right. "I do not know. I... Ideas. Please, I need ideas. I have been thinking about this all day yesterday." He sighed and ran his hands through his tangled mane of ebony and silver hair in worry that he would not choose the perfect thing for Bilbo.

"Well, I suggest you plan a dinner with a romantic setting... or vibe," Kili said, lying down on top of the desk. "You know, plan the whole thing, with our help of course, and confess your love for him... again."

"Again?" Fili asked, leaning upon Oin who he had to beg to bring him here. "You mean you've already done it?"

Thorin's face turned a light shad of pink at his eldest nephew's words. "Done what... exactly?"

"Told him you love him...?" Fili said, unsure by what Thorin meant. "Right?"

"Yes," Thorin answered, coughing to clear the blush that now covered his face and neck. "Um, Fili. What ideas do... you have?"

"Um... how about a small walk about the mountain?" he suggested.

"Not with these attacks and the dwarfs going mad with fear," Thorin countered. "There is no time for such activities."

"What about reading, or showing him the library?" Ori piped up from his 'random' seat beside Dwalin. "It is quiet and hardly any dwarfs are in there."

Fili snickered. "That's the thing, Ori. It's too quiet."

Thorin choked on the air he breathed. He coughed and coughed while glaring at Fili who looked as if he had accomplished some great and magnificent feat. Soon, Thorin noticed, the rest of the company caught on to what Fili had meant by 'too quiet'. The whole room was immersed in laughter and chuckles, and Thorin grumbled to himself about the childishness of simple-minded dwarfs. "Alright, can we move on?" he asked, annoyed that the laughter hadn't ceased.

"Sorry, Uncle," Fili apologized, falling over as he kept laughing. Oin had to grab his shoulders to stop him from hitting the floor. "Moving on, yes."

Dwalin spoke up next. "You could attempt to make a meal yourself and present it with love and care." The stiff warrior dwarf smiled at Thorin who had opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Is there something wrong?" Dwalin asked, noting everyone was staring at him.

"Y-you..." Fili began but stopped.

"S-so..." Bofur started.

"Thoughtful," Ori said, grasping his own book a little too tightly as he held it against his chest with a smile upon his face.

Thorin nodded, still speechless at Dwalin's suggestion. "Anyone else...?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Something hobbit-y," Gloin suggested.

"Something hobbit-y," Thorin repeated, a small smile growing on his face. "I like that." He sighed contently. "I think I will do just that."

Fili and Kili nodded, because they had to help out too. "But what _are_ hobbit-y things?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Three days later...**

"Was anyone going to tell me that both my sons are alive?!"

Thorin cringed from his seat upon his throne. He looked to his left in time to see Dwalin, the hardened warrior, and Balin, the peacemaker of the dwarfs, scurry away to leave the fuming female dwarf alone with her brother.

"Thorin!" Dis yelled, stomping over to the dwarf king. "When were you planning on telling me?!" She took a deep breath to begin her rant, glaring at Thorin. "I had to hear this from one of your guards that Fili, who is still recovering, was in the royal chambers with the hobbit. When did Fili get hurt?! And Kili! Ori stopped by to ask me if I had seen Kili." She stood in front of her brother and forced his face upwards until they made eye contact. "Did it ever dawn on you to tell your sister, their mother, that her children were _alive_?! Thorin-"

"Dis," came the calming voice. "I will admit it; it never crossed my mind that you should have been told about Fili and Kili. Dis, I swear I would have had Bilbo not have been severely injured." The dwarf king sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. "Dis, he was bitten by a warg and almost died. I-I was so scared to lose him... without him knowing of my feelings."

The anger that once occupied Dis' eyes was now replaced by utter sympathy for her brother. "I-Is he alright now?" she asked, resting a comforting hand on his arm. "I mean... did he recover?"

Thorin nodded and stood. "He is currently in the care of your sons; Mahal help that hobbit."

"Oh, I'm sure if he has to put up with you he can handle a few more Durins," Dis laughed, stepping aside as Thorin began walking towards the chambers. "So," she started, trailing after her brother. "Are you courting him?"

"Yes," Thorin said, smiling at his sister. "I have something planned for tonight."

"Oh? So you told him of your feelings?"

Thorin nodded again. "I did, three days ago really."

"Aw, my brother is in love with the hobbit that saved his life," Dis said with a smile on her face. "I am so happy for you, Thorin." She laced her arm through Thorin's elbow as the king and her walked through the halls of Erebor towards the royal chambers as Thorin attempted in saving his hobbit.

"Dis," Thorin began after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he will love me?" the dwarf king asked with a hint of fear to his voice.

Dis nodded. "Of course he will, Thorin," she said comfortingly, holding onto his elbow a little tighter. "He has trusted you with his life, and you told me that he feels the safest when he is with you. Thorin, Bilbo will love you no matter what little shenanigans you try. I am positive of it."

"Really?" Thorin asked, needing to be reassured.

"Yes, dear brother. If you are able to keep secrets from me because of your concern for him, then, Thorin, I do believe it is worth it."

"I said I was sorry..."

Dis smiled and leaned her head on Thorin's broad shoulder. "I know," she said. "I am just teasing you."

* * *

Thorin slowly opened the chamber door, taking a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves about the little hobbit-y thing he, Fili, and Kili had planned for tonight... after dinner... which was to be in a few short hours. Letting his sister enter first, Thorin was ready to cringe at the destruction of his chambers due to his nephews, but surprisingly there was none. Knowing he had given strict commands to both Fili and Kili, especially Fili, not to take Bilbo from the chambers as the hobbit was still recovering from the warg bite and his stitches that were torn long ago, all three were somewhere in the chambers and he would start at the hobbit's room first. He walked down the long hallway with Dis trailing behind him and stopped in the doorway of Bilbo's room. His heart fluttered unnaturally within his chest at the sight of his Bilbo.

Bilbo had on a royal blue waistcoat that matched the color of Thorin's own cloak and a one of Thorin's old tunics that he had let the hobbit borrow while he was still recovering from his wounds. He was laughing with Fili and Kili who were perched on the bed telling stories of when they were children destroying the mountain and getting on their mother and uncle's last nerves. He was a sight to behold and that made Thorin want this hobbit-y plan to go perfectly for Bilbo deserved it.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili exclaimed together with matching grins on their faces. "You're here!"

"Thorin," Bilbo said with a small and shy smile upon his lips. "Hello."

The dwarf king smiled at the hobbit who quickly looked away as his cheeks turned read with the undeniable blush of love. "Boys," he said gruffly, turning his attention the two dwarfs bickering on the bed about the plan for that gave them a warm smile before stepping aside to reveal their mother whose blue eyes were glistening with happy tears.

"Mama?" Kili gasped, getting off the bed and approaching the doorway. "Mama!" he exclaimed, running towards Dis whose arms were spread for a reuniting sobbed into his mother's shoulders as Fili came behind him and hugged both his mother and brother as well. "I missed you..." Kili choked, grasping Dis' neck tightly.

"I missed you too, my baby boy," Dis said thickly. "I love you two very much."

"We love you too, Mama," Fili and Kili said in unison.

Bilbo, who had retreated to his bed, smiled and watched the dwarven family reunite. At that moment, a pang of homesickness hit him. He sighed heavily and fell backwards onto the bed. He missed Drogo and Primula dearly and their son, Frodo, as well. Never before had he thought he'd miss his home in the Shire as much as he did now when he had Thorin and Fili and Kili... But Fili and Kili were together again as was Dis and Thorin... Maybe it was time for him to go back home where he could see the sunlight and his garden and his armchair and all the things of the Shire he loved. Yes, after he healed completely he would leave.

But somewhere in the back of his mind thought about the only thing that was worth staying here in Erebor for good. Thorin...

"Bilbo?" a deep voice traveled into the hobbit's ear, making him jump in surprise.

"Yes?" he asked quickly, sitting up again.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, sitting beside Bilbo on the hobbit's bed. "You seem quiet."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm fine. Just tired really." He glanced upwards and gave the dwarf king a small smile. "Your nephews sure do talk a lot."

Thorin nodded, not fully buying Bilbo's excuse. "I see," he observed. "Bilbo..." he began after casting a look to Fili, Kili, and Dis who were still embraced. "Are you thinking of returning to the Shire?" he asked, hoping that what he had read in the hobbit's green eyes was a mistake.

"No!" Bilbo answered a little too quickly. He sighed heavily and nodded, looking away from Thorin. "I am... a little."

"W-Why, may I ask?" Thorin asked quietly, looking down at his own hands clasped upon his lap.

"Seeing Fili and Kili reunite with Dis reminds me of my relatives back in the Shire..."

Thorin nodded slowly, trying to ignore the growing hole in his heart. "And would you return soon... for good?"

Bilbo thought for a long minute that had Thorin worrying his poor heart out. The hobbit slowly shook his head while a tiny mischievous smile grew on his face. "I would _love_ to return..." He felt an unknown life flutter within him as Thorin's dropped his head and looked away while sadness filled his eyes. Bilbo knew Thorin didn't want him to leave, and after thinking it over, Bilbo wasn't really wanting to leave his dwarf either. "... But I would also love to stay here... with the king... if that is alright with him?"

Thorin, who had not been expecting Bilbo's answer, lifted his head and gaped at the hobbit who then took the opportunity, with Fili and Kili preoccupied, to kiss the confused look of the dwarf king. The kiss caught Thorin by surprise. He let out a strangled grunt as Bilbo's lips met unexpectedly with his own. Feeling the hobbit's soft and moist lips upon his own, Thorin couldn't help but close his eyes in the sweet and welcomed moment, forgetting of his troubles, worries of what to do for Bilbo that night, and the presence of his sister and her sons in the room. Kissing Bilbo was like walking into another world filled with peace and happiness; a world Thorin never wanted to leave. The kiss remained a small one, neither dwarf nor hobbit dared to ponder for more; both were enjoying the feeling of discovering each others undisclosed feelings and the warmth of the pure love that followed.

"Oo-" Fili clapped his hand across Kili's mouth as the young dwarf began to interrupt their uncle's kiss.

"Let's leave them," Dis commanded quietly, shooing her boys out of the room before closing the door behind herself.

Bilbo, meanwhile, squeaked as Thorin's tongue pressed against his closed lips, asking for permission to enter. He slowly obeyed and gasped as Thorin's tongue assaulted his own. "Thorin-"

The dwarf grunted and pulled Bilbo closer, needing to feel his very much alive hobbit. With time, he reluctantly pulled back, smiling at Bilbo's swollen pink lips. "I... dinner..."

"Right," Bilbo breathed, catching his breath from their kiss. He took a deep breath as Thorin stood from the bed before offering Bilbo his hand. "Thanks," he said, taking the dwarf's hand and letting Thorin pull him up.

Thorin cleared his throat nervously and pressed a protective hand to Bilbo's back. "R-ready?' he asked.

Bilbo nodded and let Thorin lead him from the royal chambers to the dining hall... with the company of a nervous silence between them.

* * *

They had arrived at the dining hall in due time, and Thorin was relieved to see only a few company members were already there. Quickly and quietly, Thorin led Bilbo to his seat by the head of the table while avoiding the curious gazes of Balin, Oin, and Dori.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, sitting down on the chair the dwarf king held out for him.

"Yes," Thorin replied, taking his seat to the left of Bilbo at the head of the table.

"Is the mountain always this chilly?" Bilbo asked, ignoring the shivers that occasionally came and went. "I've never noticed it... until now."

Thorin nodded and took a sip of ale. "Yes, it always has been," he answered, creasing his brow at Bilbo's sudden question. "Are you cold?"

"Well..." Bilbo trailed, glancing down at his lap. "A little... but I'll be fine," he added quickly as Thorin made a move to stand.

"Are you sure?" the dwarf king asked, settling back into his chair.

Bilbo nodded and offered Thorin a smile. "I can last the night."

Thorin grinned. "Of course you can, my dear hobbit," he said, nodding at the members of the company as they began to fill their seats at the long table. "I shall send a dwarf or two to Lake-Town to purchase a coat for you. I know how much you liked that town."

"Oh, Thorin," Bilbo gasped. "You don't have to do that. Through you know I prefer Rivendell over that town or Dale."

"Even Erebor?" Thorin glowered.

Bilbo giggled. "Don't be silly, Thorin. Of course not more than Erebor."

Thorin cleared his throat rather awkwardly, dreading the impending question to flow off his tongue. "Would you rather I send for a few things from... R-Rivendell?" he asked, cringing as the last word left his mouth as if it carried a foul taste to it, but he knew it was better than saying Mirkwood.

"Was that last word hard for you to say?" Bilbo joked, taking a sip of his drink and realizing it was tea. "Oh, this is brilliant." He took another sip and relished its flavor while trying to be oblivious to Thorin's sapphire stare. As he set the cup down, he could see Thorin, from the corner of his eye, quickly look away as if the dwarf had been staring at something entirely different than Bilbo. "I saw that," Bilbo said quietly, giving the dwarf king a shy smile.

Thorin's cheeks colored, and he cleared his throat. "S-saw what?" he asked, trying to be unaware as to what Bilbo meant.

"Y-you know... staring..." Bilbo said, darting his eyes across the room to Fili, Kili, and Dis who all were staring at them. Bilbo felt his face grow warm. "At me..." he finished quietly, playing with his napkin on the table.

The blush had begun to creep all over Thorin's face and neck until the dwarf king's face was completely red. "Um," Thorin cleared his throat, avoiding Dis' gaze. "D-do you mind?"

"No," Bilbo replied, glancing quickly at Thorin whose smile reached to his deep blue eyes. "I-I like it," he added, smiling at the dwarf king.

"Well, Uncle," Kili cut in as politely as he could. "Dinner? I'm starving here."

"Kili," Dis reprimanded quietly, resting a gentle hand on her son's leg. "Let your uncle do as he pleases, and if he wants to ogle his hobbit, then he shall."

"Now, you're just making fun," Thorin glared, ignoring the bright beet red shade of his face.

* * *

After their long and blush-sneaking-glances-tentative-smiles-filled dinner, Thorin pulled Bilbo aside as the rest of the company, except for Fili and Kili who stood off to the side with a large case beside them, filed into the sitting room beside the dining hall and whispered into the hobbit's ear, "Come with me?"

"Yes," Bilbo answered, giggling lightly as Thorin's breath tickled his neck. He watched as Thorin grinned, took his slim hand, and motioned Fili and Kili near. Bilbo frowned curiously at the case the two dwarfs brought along with them. He smiled as the dwarf squeezed his hand gently and took the case from the brothers. "What is that?" he asked, whispering into Thorin's ear.

The hobbit's breath sent chills down Thorin's spine, and he struggled to keep his composure.

"In and out, Uncle," Fili and Kili said together, mimicking breathing techniques. "Just like we rehearsed."

"Rehearsed what?" Bilbo asked, looking from Thorin to Fili and Kili and back again. "Thorin?"

Dis, having came into the room a few minutes ago, cleared her throat. "Boys," she scolded. "Come into the sitting room. You are needed for your tale, Kili." She crossed the room when the dwarfs did not budge and gave her brother a comforting smile before herding her children into the next room. "Your Uncle knows what he is doing..."

"He does not, Mama," Thorin heard Kili say.

"We're trying to help him," Fili added.

"No, you are not to meddle between him and Bilbo..." Dis said, her voice fading as they closed the door.

Thorin cleared his throat at the silence that fell over him and Bilbo as soon as his sister could no longer be heard. "I... I have... I have something to show you." He wiped his sweaty upper lip with the back of his free hand as he tried to find his words. "As... m-my way of courting... you... Yes?"

Bilbo nodded as a bright smile lit up his face. "Yes," he said, squeezing Thorin's hand lightly in hopes of encouraging the dwarf king.

"Good," Thorin breathed, thankful Bilbo did not turn him away. "Come with me." A wide grin split the king's face as a deep chuckle rumbled his chest with excitement. He led his hobbit to the royal chambers with the large case in his other hand, happy that Bilbo was giving him a chance to court him.

* * *

**Next chapter: Thorin's first courting gift to Bilbo! Any ideas? I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading! XD! Oh, and Kili's tale of how he lived...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! I love it when I get reviews, it means someone's reading and loving my stories! Here is the fluffy chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pound. Pound. Pound. Beat. Beat. Beat. _Can't hear. Can't focus. Can't see. Oh, dear. Maybe I should have rethought this. In and out. In and out. Just like you rehearsed. Everything will be fine. He will like it. __He will accept you. __He will love you. Just focus. But I can't! No, Thorin. Focus. Breathe. Listen. He's talking to you. Don't just nod! Answer!_ Pound. Beat. Pound. Beat._ For the love of Aulë, I can't hear over my blasted heartbeat!_

"What is wrong with me?" Thorin grumbled, interrupting Bilbo's sentence and grasping the door handle to enter the royal chambers.

"Sorry?" the hobbit said, frowning at the dwarf's sudden question. "Were you talking me?"

Thorin flushed as he realized he had spoken aloud. Clearing his throat, he shook his head, opened the door, and gave Bilbo an apologetic smile. "No, I am sorry for interrupting; it was very rude of me." He grasped the large case tighter than was necessary and nodded for the hobbit to enter. "P-please continue," he said, entering the chamber, himself, and closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

"Oh, well..." Bilbo started, rubbing the back of his neck and standing in the middle of the room, rather awkwardly, as he was flustered after Thorin's unexpected apology. "There's really nothing to continue on with... I-I was just mentioning our... uh, m-m-my living arrangements... here..."

Thorin nodded. Beat. Pound. Pound. Skip. Beat. Beat. Jump. _Move, dwarf! Move!_ Right. Left. Right. Left. _Good. Now, set up- No, wait! Offer him a seat, then set up. Good._

"Here," Thorin said with a quivering and nervous voice. "Sit," he gently commanded to Bilbo, pulling out a chair by the fireplace.

Bilbo smiled and sat down on the chair, curious as to what sort of 'courting gift' Thorin had planned. "You know, I do appreciate your efforts to court me," he said, twirling his fingers through his puffy tunic while watching the dwarf king unlock the large case.

Thorin looked up from the case and smiled. "I do hope you like it," he said, coughing to hide his blush.

_Breathe. In and out. In and out. Ignore your pounding heart. Focus. Focus. Ow, that was your finger._

"This night could only get better," Thorin sighed to himself as he hefted a silver, gold, and mithril harp from the large case and set it down in front of the fireplace with a heavy grunt. He shifted his attention to the case where he, then, closed it with another grunt before he turned to Bilbo. "I... u-understand that hobbits like music... as much as dwarfs do..." He offered Bilbo a small and nervous smile. "Maybe even more so... Um..." He cleared his throat and pulled up a chair beside the harp where he sat down. "I do... h-hope you e-enjoy my music... Um, when I lost m-my way in the Shire-"

"Twice," Bilbo interrupted, a shy smile creeping upon his lips.

Thorin smiled. "Y-yes... I saw h-hobbits playing m-music, and I want to share this... dwarvish m-music with you... as my courting gift because I-I-I think y-you will like it," the dwarf finished with a very shy smile on his face.

Bilbo nodded and tried to ignore the pounding in his ears and the fluttering of his heart in his chest. _This is just Thorin. Get a hold of yourself, Bilbo. It... It is a start of a new relationship between you two. Don't mess it up. I know, but... he's so handsome when he's nervous. Shut it, hobbit! He's starting to get ready to play. Smile. Encourage him. Tell him how you feel about him... No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. N- Do it!_

"Thorin," Bilbo began, his heart pounding abnormally within him.

The dwarf king stopped moving his fingers just as they were about to strum music from the harp strings. "Yes?" he asked, afraid Bilbo was going to walk out on him.

Bilbo fiddled with the hem of his royal blue waistcoat, something Thorin found himself unable to draw his eyes away from. "I am sure whatever you play will be the perfect courting gift... to me." The hobbit smiled though he was unsure of himself, and his fingers kept playing with the material as he grew more and more anxious. "Um... can I..."

Thorin swore his heart stopped as Bilbo began to stand. _Oh no... He's going to leave. He's going to leave. No... Do something! I would, but I can't feel my legs._

The hobbit stopped a few inches away from Thorin, who hadn't moved and whose arms were still raised as he was ready to play the harp, and took a deep and shaky breath. "Can I... sit... here? With you?" he asked, pointing to Thorin's booted feet. "I would... much rather listen to your music while... feeling you beside me."

Thorin pretty much gaped then quickly closed his mouth as he remembered what happened the last time he gaped at the hobbit. "I... uh..." Shaking his head, he stood and crossed the room and brought back a long bench-like stool. He set it in front of the harp after he returned the chair to its original spot. "Uh, here," he said, scooting the stool closer to the harp before sitting on it. "Come." He motioned Bilbo to sit in front of him, between him and the harp. "My burglar cannot sit on the floor when he could sit with the King," Thorin attempted at a joke and was relieved when Bilbo giggled.

"Oh Mahal, I love your giggle," Thorin whispered into the hobbit's ear as he pulled Bilbo against his chest.

"Thanks," Bilbo flushed, hesitantly leaning into Thorin's warmth.

Thorin let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in before he lifted his arms to play the harp. Taking a deep breath, he began to stroke and strum the harp strings, smiling when sweet music filled his ears. He closed his eyes as he thought of the notes of the song he played... and slowly, he began to sing.

The dwarf's deep voice filled Bilbo's hobbit ears and rumbled his chest and fluttered his heart. Thorin's voice sounded so soft yet Bilbo knew how gruff the dwarf king could be. Slowly, he felt all the nervousness and fear from recent events float away as the music took its place. He felt Thorin's tensed muscles relax and calm as the dwarf continued to sing and strum the harp. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening and melting in the sweet sound and warmth of the dwarf king that he could get used to for a very long time. Fully resting against Thorin's armored chest, Bilbo let out a content hum as Thorin's arms moved gently and his voice sang deeply. After a few minutes of sweet music, Bilbo opened his eyes to hear Thorin ending the song with what sounded like a smile upon his face.

"That was beautiful," Bilbo whispered, his voice lost after such sweet music.

Thorin shifted nervously on the stool. "Really?" he asked. "You really thought so?"

Bilbo nodded. "Do you mind me asking what the song was about?" he asked. "I know dwarfs like to keep their traditions secret..."

"My halfling," Thorin began affectionately. "I sang this beautiful song to you; I intend on showing you our 'traditions' as you call them." He smiled and sighed softly. "This song was one that my mother used to play for Dis, Frerin, and I when we were small dwarflings. She used to sing to us every time our father, Thrain, was gone from the mountain and not here to tell us wild stories of his life." Thorin sighed again, this time heavily. "It is a song I cherish greatly." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "I do hope you liked it..."

Bilbo stood to turn around and face Thorin. He sat back on the stool and scooted towards the dwarf king whose breath became hitched slightly. His own breath was shortened when Thorin gently placed his large hands on his slim hips, pulling him closer until their faces were inches apart. Taking a shaky and nervous breath, Bilbo twined his arms around the dwarf's neck and lifted his face up to Thorin's own. "I loved it," he whispered, his breath touching Thorin's face like a soft blanket.

Thorin, who at this point couldn't breathe, leaned down and pressed his lips against Bilbo's soft and moist ones. His eyes closed and his grip on the hobbit's waist tightened as he sent all of his feelings into the kiss. Cautiously, he pressed firmer to deepen the kiss... slowly, as if not to push his hobbit. He felt something warm and fuzzy well up inside him when Bilbo moaned into his mouth. "Bilbo..." he moaned himself, trailing his hands up Bilbo's back and pulling him closer.

"Thorin," the hobbit groaned, grasping Thorin's hair as the kiss deepened.

The dwarf growled at the way his name rolled off of Bilbo's tongue, his tasty, tasty tongue. He marveled the feeling of Bilbo's small hands digging into his thick mane though he struggled to keep his majestic composure throughout the kiss. With time and many breaths for air, Thorin turned to mush against his hobbit's lips, which were swollen and red from their constant kissing. He groaned and grunted as Bilbo's hands moved form his hair to his cheeks where they caressed his soft beard and trailed down to his neck. His breath hitched at the feeling, and absentmindedly, Thorin let his own hands cup Bilbo's small, hairless face to get a better angle of the hobbit's mouth and to show Bilbo that he can be gentle and caring as well.

Bilbo felt his heart swell with love as Thorin's soft but callused hands held his face. After a few more light kisses, Bilbo reluctantly pulled back and licked his swollen lips while smiling at Thorin's red face. "I... I..."

"I love you," Thorin whispered, leaning forward and pressing one final kiss to the halfling's lips.

Not even bothering to contain his joy, Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck once more and held him close. "I love you as well," Bilbo replied, pulling back and giving Thorin a shy smile.

"Finally," came a relieved voice from the next room.

Thorin groaned and dropped his head on Bilbo's shoulder; the hobbit's hands trailed to the dwarf's cloak-covered back.

"You have no idea how long we were here waiting for those words," Kili said, coming around the corner looking a little chubby after his extra dinner the company had given him in honor of 'coming back from the dead'.

"Just once, can your uncle _please_ have a _little_ privacy?" Thorin asked, lifting his head to glare at Kili and Fili.

"Oh yes, Uncle," Fili said, sitting on the floor by the couple. "We barely came in a few minutes ago."

"And you didn't peek around the corner?" Bilbo asked, raising a thin auburn eyebrow at the brothers and hoping they hadn't seen Thorin and him share their second kiss.

"Nope!" Kili said, plopping down on the floor beside Fili. "Not a peek!"

"I do not believe you," Thorin grumbled, tugging Bilbo closer. "Where is your mother?"

Kili shrugged. "We snuck out of the sitting room; everyone was celebrating and drinking ale. Mother had already gone to her chambers a couple hours before."

Thorin let out a low growl of discontent. "Out," he said firmly, as firmly as he could with Bilbo resting against his chest and making his heart beat irregularly.

The brothers pouted. "But Uncle..." Kili whined, clasping his hands together as if he were begging. "You never got to hear my brilliant tale of how I am here with all of you today." He offered his scowling uncle a smile as he stood on his knees, really begging Thorin. "Please, Uncle... Bilbo?" the dwarf asked, changing the question to the hobbit whose face was hidden by Thorin's protective arms as his uncle held the hobbit close to his chest.

"Thorin," Bilbo said softly, tracing Thorin's armored chest with his slim finger. "I want to hear."

"Fine," Thorin sighed, giving in for his hobbit. "Do tell, Kili, of how you lived... But spare me of any heartbreaking moments; I have gone through _plenty_ already."

Kili nodded and nearly bounced on his knees. "Thank you, Uncle!" He clapped happily with a wide grin on his face. "Alright, well... um..."

"Yes?" Thorin pressed, raising a thick eyebrow at his nephew.

"Wait for it," Kili replied, raising a hand to shush Thorin. "I'm thinking... and sparing you of the heartbreaking moments." The young dwarf thought and thought and gathered his thoughts nicely before he took in a deep breath. "So, my brilliant tale begins with that god-awful fever I had. I must admit, I thought it would end me right there, but no. Mahal thought I should deserve to live... I remember the fever clouding my senses-"

"Why such big words, Kili?" Thorin interrupted, frowning slightly at the dwarf. "I didn't know you knew such academic and Ori-associated words."

"Thorin, let him talk," Bilbo said, lifting his head off the dwarf king's chest. "I want to hear how he lived."

Kili stuck his tongue out at his uncle. "Yeah, Thorin. He wants to hear my majestic tale of how I am here with you all now... And let me tell the story how I see fit!" The young dwarf huffed and sat down on the floor again. "Where was I... oh, yes. I had the fever and after that, I really don't remember anything until I woke up in this cold room somewhere in the mountain. It was freezing cold down there and there were these dwarfs hurrying around the room, and they looked as if they were doing something important. Anyway, I tried to move but I couldn't. I was lying on a table, and when I looked down, I was dressed in some sort of ceremonial... clothing... like... l-like..." Kili's voice trailed as he tried to force the next few words out. "L-like m-m-my f-father... when h-he was b-buried..." He sniffled a little and wiped away the only tear that had escaped from his brown eyes. "Anyhow, since I couldn't move, I thought of calling out but the fever really took a toll on me and I couldn't talk." He sighed heavily as he remembered not being able to move and feeling completely helpless through it all. He quickly glanced at Bilbo, who was playing with Thorin's braids as the dwarf king pressed a light kiss to the hobbit's forehead, before continuing on with his tale. "... I just really wanted to get out of there and see you and Fili again, but I didn't know how to... And the dwarfs there paid no attention to me-"

"Because they thought you were-"

"I know they thought I was dead!" Kili huffed, cutting off Fili.

"Then, what happened?" Thorin asked slowly, blowing a strand of auburn hair away from his nose.

"They put me in a tomb, and I tried to say something but nothing came out." Kili glanced at Thorin who gave him an encouraging smile to continue. "The lid was closed and I knew I had to get out."

"If they closed the coffin," Bilbo began, shifting on the stool until his back leaned against the dwarf king's chest, Thorin's hands coming to rest upon the hobbit's front. "How did you escape?"

Kili grinned. "That is where my _majesticness_ comes out!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. "It had taken a lot of strength, but I did it. I stuck a rock that was hidden in my coat before the lid closed... and they failed to notice!" He shifted his brown eyes to Bilbo who only shook his head and smiled for the young story-teller to continue on. "I was moved and the next thing I smelled was dirt, and I knew I had to get out quickly."

Thorin frowned and Bilbo pulled from his dwarf's arms as Kili stood from his seat only to lay in the center of the room, apparently to reenact his 'majestic' escape. "What're you-" Thorin began, raising his eyebrows as his nephew began to move his legs.

"I'm reenacting how I kicked open the door," Kili said, kicking his legs at some invisible force. "Then..." His legs stopped moving but his arms moved instead. "I tried to pry open the lid-"

"I thought you said you couldn't move because of the fever?" Thorin asked, pulling Bilbo back up against him despite the hobbit's protests.

Kili sat up and huffed again. "Uncle, hours have passed. They already put me in the mountain; I had slept on it and was fully awake and functional."

Thorin held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Continue, please."

"Thank you," Kili said, nodding firmly. He opened his mouth to continue but quickly casted one glance at his uncle and Bilbo and saw that both dwarf and hobbit were lost in each others eyes while their hands roamed each others bodies; Kili rolled his eyes. "Will you two_ listen_?" he said loudly. "I am only telling this once, so-"

Bilbo and Thorin pulled away from each other at Kili's firm voice; their cheeks coloring scarlet as both looked around the room and not at each other. "Sorry," Bilbo apologized in a small voice.

"Sorry," Thorin added, looking down at his booted feet in apology.

"Alright," the young brown-eyed dwarf breathed. "As I was saying, I tried to pry open the lid with both my hands and feet... and I succeeded! My majesticness, courtesy of my dearest and _favoritest_ Uncle, came through and saved my life. I pushed my way out and... was faced with _dirt_." Kili sighed and stood to reclaim his spot beside Fili who was lightly dozing, already having heard this story once before. "And, then..." Kili said in the most dramatic voice he could muster. "I dug my way to the top-"

Thorin coughed. "Likely story, Kili," he said as he rolled his eyes. "You cannot dig your way to the-"

Bilbo elbowed him. "Let him finish."

"You don't actually-"

The hobbit gave him a stern look.

"Fine."

Kili narrowed his eyes at his uncle before continuing. "I wasn't that deep, maybe a few inches. You know how the dwarfs put a layer of dirt on the casket two days before they actually bury it? Well, they did... but they forgot when the two days came around... so I was able to escape unnoticed." He paused for any interruptions but none came. "Then, the heart of the mountain is technically in a chamber at the lowest level..."

Thorin nodded.

"I was forced to break down the door and escape that way since I had no key and the walls were too thick."

"That noise... was you?!" Thorin said, raising his voice slightly. "Here, most of my guards thought it was a thief?! Kili... that was you trailing mud into the mountain's halls?"

Kili nodded. "Yes, Uncle. You are catching on very quickly." He laughed as Thorin shook his head with an amused look on his face. "Yes, and by the time I had made my entrance, the whole mountain was flooded with orcs. So, I ran to the armory and met you all on the battlefield." The young dwarf nodded and held his arms out as if to say he was done with his tale. "That's it... I'm sparing you of the heartbreaking moments here."

Minutes passed before Thorin nodded, letting everything sink in. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as nothing came out. "Majestic?!" he said, standing from the stool. "Really?"

Kili nodded, a wide and mischievous grin on his face. "Yes, I made mention of you, Uncle."

"I noticed..."

"Still shocked I'm alive?" Kili asked. "Or are you wanting us to leave so you can ravish your newly claimed hobbit?"

Thorin glared at the dwarf. "Out," he said, pointing to the door.

Kili pouted. "But Uncle," he whined. "I want to stay here. Please..." He pouted more before falling backwards onto the floor and feigning sleep.

The dwarf king shook his head, smiled, and glanced at Bilbo whose attention was focused on the two passed out dwarfs in the room. "What?" he asked, feeling eyes on him and noticing Thorin was watching him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, thinking Thorin was staring at some weird object on him. "Thorin?"

Thorin smiled, a toothy smile that made Bilbo's heart flutter many times faster. "Nothing is wrong, Bilbo. I am only admiring you."

Bilbo felt himself blush up to the tips of his ears. "W-why?" he asked, needing to know that this was not a dream at all and that Thorin loved him.

"Why?" Thorin frowned. "Because I have admitted my feelings to you," he said, coming to kneel in front of the hobbit. "I have told you how I feel about you." He grasped Bilbo's hand and brought it up to his lips, enjoying it when the halfling giggled as his own beard tickled his hobbit's soft hand. "I love you, Bilbo. That is why I admire you so," he finished, placing Bilbo's hand to its original place before standing up. "Unless you feel differently, I would understand..." he trailed, training his eyes on his boots as he ended the sentence.

Bilbo stood from the stool as well and wrapped his arms around the dwarf's neck. "Your love is always welcome," he whispered into Thorin's ear.

Sweet shivers flew down Thorin's spine at Bilbo's soft voice. He wrapped his own arms around Bilbo's waist, careful of the hobbit's still-sensitive wounds. "Thank you," he said a bit hoarsely. "Your love as well," he added with a light smile to his face.

"I'm glad," Bilbo said, pulling away from the dwarf king and glancing down at Fili and Kili who were both asleep on the floor. He sighed and buried his face in Thorin's chest. "Shouldn't we make them leave?" he asked, his voice muffled by Thorin's armor.

"Yes," Thorin agreed, rubbing Bilbo's arms gently. "Here, sit," he said, softly pushing Bilbo back onto the stool.

"Are you going to carry them?" he asked, raising an auburn eyebrow as the dwarf bent over Fili.

Thorin snorted. "Of course not." He shook Fili's arm. "Fili, Fili."

"Uncle... no..." Fili grunted, turning onto his stomach as he continued to snore. "Leave... 'lone..."

"Fili, get up," Thorin said, continuing to shake Fili. "And get Kili up as well."

The blond dwarf groaned as he sat up before peering at his uncle through his tired eyes. "Fine," he said roughly. "I'm up." He turned to his left and saw Kili asleep on his back. "Get up, Kii," he said, poking Kili's shoulder. "Up, oi..."

Thorin joined Bilbo on the stool and watched Fili slowly stand and kneel beside his brother.

"Brother. Up," Fili said tiredly.

"Humpf!" Kili argued, turning on his side.

Fili's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I hate you," he muttered as he bent and grasped Kili's clothes. "You... are going... to pay for... this," he grunted as he stood and hoisted a sleeping Kili onto his back. "Woah! Oi! You... are freakin' heavy!" He stumbled for the door of the chambers, grumbling as he went. "For... escaping the mountain... he's... heavy..." Fili grunted, literally dragging his feet across the room.

"It's pure fat, big brother. Pure fat!" Kili grumbled, having been woken up by Fili's careless movements.

"Shut it!" Fili ground out, walking through the doorway before collapsing onto the floor, Kili on top of him. "You. Are. Super. Heavy! How are you still that heavy after all you've been through?!"

"It's the Durin name, dear Fili. We are _stout_ dwarfs," Kili said, rolling off Fili and getting to his feet. "Plus, I just had _two_ big meals..."

Fili narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when he heard giggling from the room. "Why I oughta..." he grumbled, standing up. "I can hear you! And it's _not_ funny!" He turned around and glared at his laughing uncle and hobbit. "Oh, you two..."

"What?" Thorin said, having been the first one to control his laughter.

"Uncle laughs?" Kili joked. "I haven't heard that in a long while."

"Me too," Fili agreed, a small smile curling his lips as the glare disappeared. "Come Kili. Let's leave now..."

Kili pouted by protruding his bottom lip. "But why...?"

"Because Uncle wants to spend time with Bilbo," he replied. "That's why."

Bilbo, who had regained his composure a few minutes ago, glanced at Thorin to find the dwarf king's face completely pink.

"Ooh, what kind of 'time'?" Kili asked as Fili shoved him out the door, their voices fading as the door closed shut.

"I... uh..." Thorin began, his eyes avoiding Bilbo. "I... um... d-did you... no... I..."

"I think I'll be going to sleep, now," Bilbo smiled.

"Y-yes... I... well..." He stood and offered Bilbo his hand. "Um... I have no idea why I am acting this way," he confessed as Bilbo didn't let go of his hand after the hobbit stood.

Bilbo stood on his toes and pecked Thorin's cheek. "I do," he said with a small grin on his face, biting his bottom lip to keep from giggling.

Thorin glanced at him and smiled. "I know," he said, leaning over to kiss Bilbo's sweet lips. He started for the bedroom but hesitated as he was unsure if Bilbo wanted to sleep with him... now that they were 'together'. "Um... do you... I mean, you do not have to-"

"Oh, no," Bilbo said, shaking his head. "I'm fine with this... unless you're not?"

"No," Thorin answered quickly, pulling Bilbo into his bedroom. "It's perfectly fine," he said, closing the door behind him. "I... um... there is the bathroom in case you would like to change..." He pointed to the far end of the room and Bilbo nodded. "I... need to get out of my... clothes..."

"I can turn around..." Bilbo offered, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing away from the dwarf.

Thorin cleared his throat nervously and proceeded in taking off his cloak. He undressed himself rather shakily and awkwardly, seeing Bilbo on the edge of the bed watching the wall. He carelessly threw on a dark blue tunic and kept his briefs on before sitting on the bed as well. "Um..." he began and Bilbo turned around. "Are you going to change...?"

"Oh, yes," Bilbo replied, standing from the bed and taking off his waistcoat as he tried to ignore Thorin's gaze. He put the folded waistcoat on the bedside table before sitting on the bed once more with a shy smile on his face.

"Are you sure you're comfortable...?" Thorin asked, nodding his head at Bilbo's pants. "In that?"

Bilbo nodded before yawning. "I'm fine," he said tiredly.

Thorin cleared his throat again, stood to peel back the heavy furs, and slid into bed, while Bilbo followed the same action.

Both dwarf king and hobbit laid awkwardly beside each other, both afraid to make the first move. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling and counting the seconds of silence between them, Thorin bravely turned on his side and faced Bilbo. He hesitantly wrapped a strong but gentle and soft arm around the hobbit's waist, careful of Bilbo's injuries, and pulled him close to his own chest. After his own muscles relaxed, Bilbo's as well, Thorin let out a grunt of content. "Are you alright with this..." he asked, unsure if he had invaded Bilbo's personal space.

"Yes," came the half-asleep-and-sounding-as-if-he-wore-a-smile answer. "This is perfect."

Thorin felt himself smile and... yes... snuggle into his hobbit's warmth, letting a well-deserved night's sleep come to him at last.

* * *

**Wow, Nervous!Thorin, Nervous!Bilbo, Kili and Fili, and music, and fluff, and love all in one... Whew! Such a sweet chapter...  
**

**I am terribly sorry all you readers, but we do have orcs to get rid of still... in the next chapter...**

**Thank you for reading! and reviewing! ^o^**


	22. Chapter 22

Thorin rubbed his aching temples as he nearly became deaf over the loud and argumentative council meeting he had organized to discuss the matters of the tens of orc attacks on Erebor and Dale every day; and speaking of Dale, the Lord and his men were also adding to the noise before him at this moment. The dwarf king sighed heavily from his spot at the head of the long table before leaning to his left where Balin was seated. "Do you think if I leave, they would notice?" he asked his good friend, tiredness evident in his voice in contrast to the remarkable hours of sleep he got the night before with Bilbo in his arms.

Balin did a double take on his leader. Normally Thorin would love to stay and intervene on the conversation in front of him, but this time, the dwarf king's need to withdrawal reminded the old dwarf of the time before the hobbit arrived in Erebor... when Thorin wouldn't listen to anyone for any reason at all. "What?" he asked, unsure and hoping he hadn't heard Thorin correctly.

"I said-"

"Your Majesty," Fili said from his Uncle's other side, softly elbowing his side. "The Men from Dale have been asking you several questions," he said, glancing at Thorin who looked ready to crawl under a rock (no pun intended) and stay there until the meeting was over. "Uncle," he said through the corner of his mouth while keeping a fake smile on his face for the audience of Men and Dwarfs. "Now, would be a good time to talk."

"Oh, right," Thorin stuttered, ignoring his throbbing headache. "I am terribly sorry; my council member had a question for me," he said, motioning with his hand to Balin who frowned and glared at the king who gave him a smile just short of 'sorry-I'm-stalling-here'. "Please, proceed," Thorin said, nodding to the two Men who were waiting for his permission.

"Your Majesty," one of them began, leaning forward at the table so to be heard by everyone there. "There is the matter of gathering an army to defeat these creatures if and when they plan a full on attack on both Dale and Erebor. What are we to do? Most of our Men were killed in the first raid, and I am sure it is the same for your Dwarfs." He seemed to falter for a minute or two as if he feared Thorin telling him otherwise, but when the dwarf king simply nodded, the Man continued. "King Thorin, please, are you going to stand and fight or will you sit back and-"

"If any word come out of your mouth that explains my family's corruption with the Arkenstone," Thorin growled, sitting straighter in his chair. "I will have you know that that piece of utter filth is destroyed."

The Man looked taken aback. He bowed his head to show Thorin his apology. "I am deeply sorry, Your Majesty. It was not my intention to speak of that stone in anyway..." he trailed, letting Thorin know his apology was faulty. "I-"

"What of the armies, My Lord?" the other Man spoke up. "The elves have pledged their lives to defend both kingdoms. Our leader has taken their advice. Will you, My Lord?"

Thorin sat back in his chair, his hand stroking his bearded chin absentmindedly. "Alright," he said after a few moments of silence. "I think we shall side with the Men," he addressed more to his kin than the Man that asked the question. "We will let the elves aid us in these attacks."

An immediate amount of uproar filled the council room _and_ Thorin's ears. Dwarfs argued back and forth with the Men that they would take no help from the elves whatsoever. The Men argued that their king has spoken and what's done is done. Arguments traveled back and forth, causing many Men and Dwarfs to stand and shout different words at each other, one of the Language of Men and the other of Dwarfs. Thorin sighed and closed his eyes for a brief minute before standing with a shout of his own.

"Enough!"

The room fell into an eery silence; one that made Fili uncomfortable and wish that he held that sort of power when he became king. The room seemed so silent that Fili and Balin swore they heard the Lord of Dale, who sat on the other end of the long and narrow table, breathing. The young blond dwarf gulped and felt scared himself as Thorin clenched his jaw tightly, visibly training his anger.

"The elves have done us wrong before," Thorin said at last after many stiff moments. "But that does not mean I..." He swallowed the next few words that he so desperately wanted to say instead. "I will not honor their decision to protect both kingdoms."

A small volume of arguments rose, mainly from the dwarfs.

"Their the reason we had to leave Erebor!" came a shout from the far end of the table.

"No, we are not betraying our ancestors!" came another.

"Your, Majesty," a young scholar with dark hair said, clutching his book close to his chest. "The Elven King despises us. Do you really think that is wise? To let them come armed into Erebor? And when the orcs come, they flee?"

"They are our only hope in surviving these attacks," Thorin said, Bilbo's voice in the back of his mind. "As much as it pains me," he said hoarsely, remembering Bilbo's words about both the Men and Elves brutally attacking him. Clenching his jaw unbearably tightly, Thorin, still standing, grasped the table before him hard as pure anger for the people before him coursed through his body. "We need not deny," he said bitterly, staring down at the oak table. "We need their help."

The Lord of Dale mused from his end of the table where a lone Elf, one of Thranduil's advisers, sat beside him. "And are you, Your Majesty, also trying to convince yourself you strong dwarfs need help? Especially from an old enemy?"

Thorin let out a growl that only Fili, Balin, and his fellow council members understood to be deadly. "No, I am not," he gritted, his temper beginning to rise. "I am merely stating that we cannot fight this war on our own, nor can you."

"I don't recall you having this much anger in you the last time we met?" the Lord pondered. "King Thranduil had been present before, and I do not recall you being this angered with him. Who are you training your anger on, may I ask? Your fellow council members? Us? What is it? Do you not wish for the elves' help?"

"Well," Thorin began. "King Thranduil made his thoughts clear about his army and such. My council members must learn to obey their king because he is trying to do all he can for the sake of this dying kingdom. You, Men, are exceedingly arrogant much as the Elves of Mirkwood, and tend to speak your mind when you are not called upon. I do wish for the elves' help, though my conscience is telling me otherwise. I do not trust both Men and Elves, if that is what you wish to know."

The Man and Elf nodded, seeming to take none of Thorin's words to heart. "And last time we met, your anger was not trained at me... But now it is. Why is that, My Lord?"

Thorin let out a harsh sigh through his nostrils as he slowly reclaimed his seat, his eyes cold and unfeeling as he glared at the Lord and the Elf. "My anger is trained at all races of Men and Elves. Recent events have led me to loathe them more than I ever had." He clenched his jaw rigidly tightly as he remembered Bilbo showing him his god-awful scars from both attacks of the Elves and Orcs. "But such matters are not one of which I will share to anyone here in this room," he finished, leaning back in his chair and daring the Lord to speak.

Silence followed Thorin's last statement, including Balin and Dwalin who were conversing attack strategies amongst each other. All eyes were focused on anything at all except for their king who sat vigil while his cold sapphire eyes narrowed at the Lord of Dale at the other end of the table. Fili nodded to himself at the loud silence in the room, amazed but not too surprised his uncle could make the whole council meeting quieter than a graveyard. He unconsciously cleared his throat, which was loud given the silence of the room, and Balin sighed heavily.

"Very well," he said, standing from his chair. "I do believe this meeting is adjourned. King Thorin will look over everything we have all gathered and determine his decision whether or not to move forward with this plan. Thank you," Balin finished, bowing as the room's members left their respective seats.

With time, the council meeting room became emptier and emptier until only Fili, Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin were left. Fili stared at his lap, Dwalin watched the unmoving table in front of him, Thorin rubbed his aching headache, and Balin huffed in annoyance and turned around and thumped Thorin's arm.

"What was that for?!" Thorin asked, caught off guard when the white-haired dwarf hit him.

"You couldn't have better manners, could you Thorin?" Balin said angrily, stacking the papers together before starting for the door. "You just _had_ to be rude. It's a sheer wonder how Bilbo can _stand_ to put up with you and your arrogance," he huffed before stomping out of the room.

Dwalin shifted uncomfortably in his seat before standing as well. "Good luck, Thorin," he said, patting the dwarf king's arm as he passed by. "There were loads of notes... not that you paid any attention," he added the last part under his breath. He left the room, the door closing quietly behind him, leaving Fili in the deadly quiet room with his uncle.

"I... uh..." Fili began, nervously standing from his chair. "I-"

"Do you think I should have said anything about the Arkenstone or how much I truly hate them all?" Thorin abruptly asked, his voice dry from many minutes of not speaking.

Fili let out a strangled whimper and sat back down. "You told them the truth, Uncle," he said, looking at the dwarf king. "You told them how you felt... maybe things would have been different if Smaug hadn't attacked-"

"If you're great-grandfather had not hoarded gold," Thorin cut in angrily. "This would not be happening."

"If Thror never hoarded gold, then Bilbo would not be here," Fili said, trying to get through his uncle's anger. He sighed when Thorin's shoulders slumped in defeat and the dwarf king rested his head on the table in front of him. "Uncle, you need a breaking point. You need to change this. You need to change our family's legacy. Uncle Thorin, please. Bilbo's done it; he's learnt to put up with you and I'm sure hobbits aren't _that_ patient." Fili laid a gentle hand on Thorin's arm. "Everyone who was ever involved with Erebor's downfall knows the Durin's weakness; a weakness you have destroyed. I am sure many honor you for doing such a thing. You made your sacrifices for this kingdom, Uncle. You did. And getting through meetings with rude and arrogant comments isn't the way to win the heart of your people _and_ your allies."

Thorin grumbled quietly, his head still resting on the cold table.

"After this orc war, you might have more enemies that you could ever imagine," Fili said. "All because of the way you speak and treat them. Uncle, it might even come down the point where they harm your family to get to you-"

Thorin sniffled and covered his face with his arms.

"Uncle," Fili began, resting his cheek on Thorin's arm. "Please make an effort to be nice until this war is over, then you can go back to hating that tree-shagger and that... that... that..." Fili paused and frowned as he thought of a good word for the Lord of Dale. "Um... that... dude from Dale..." he finished, lifting his head and looking at Thorin whose shoulders shook as he chuckled lightly. "Come on, Uncle Thorin. I do believe you have a mound of paper to go through." He stood from his chair and heaved Thorin out of his and dragged the dwarf king to his study.

* * *

Thorin stared at his papers as if he waited for them to give him the correct answers for the war. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before reluctantly picking up the first stack of notes and thumbing through them. He stared at each paper blankly, not really paying attention to the words and not wanting to anyhow, but he knew he had to do something to come to a decent conclusion about the armies. Grumbling to himself about how conceded elves were as he read the lone Elf's notes. All but one paper (the one on top of the pile) had scribbled words "Thranduil, My King" and "unworthy dwarf king" covering the entire pages. "As if this piece of filth actually listened to the meeting," Thorin grunted, flinging the stack off his desk where the papers scattered on the floor around him. He was about to do the same to the rest until he heard a knock on the door. "I am in no mood for another meeting," he grumbled angrily, pushing the bigger stack onto the floor. He grumbled and grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for any self-centered-narrow-minded fool that waltzed through the door.

"Enter," he said rather gruffly, staring as the door opened slowly. His anger flew from him, and he quickly straightened when Bilbo entered the room. "Halfling," he breathed, standing from his chair and crossing the room to greet Bilbo. "Is everything alright?" he asked, hesitantly rubbing the hobbit's arms gently.

Bilbo smiled shyly at the dwarf king's concern. "Everything's fine," he answered, grasping Thorin's hands as they trailed down to his own wrists. "I came here to see you."

"R-really?" Thorin asked, unable to fight the growing grin on his face.

"Yes," Bilbo nodded, squeezing the dwarf's hand gently. "I see the dwarf king after his duties, but I never see him working."

Thorin cleared his throat and tried not to glance at the strewn papers behind him. "Well, I am not doing much right now," he said, hoping Bilbo would keep his emerald eyes on him. He didn't.

"Having a little trouble with your paperwork?" Bilbo asked after looking around Thorin who nearly tried to purposely block his hobbit's view. Bilbo straightened and looked at him curiously. "Does this... paper on the floor... have anything to do with a meeting?"

The dwarf king creased his brow at the sudden question.

"Balin stormed past me, when I was coming here, grumbling about the stubbornness of one..." Bilbo paused to clear his throat and take a deep breath. "Selfish-simple-minded-unthinking-becoming-like-hi s-grandfather-destroying-the-Arkenstone-stubborn-g oddamn-thickhead-piece-of-why-I-oughta-teach-him-a -goddamn-lesson-asshole-who-won't-think-about-anyt hing-else-other-than-his-fucking-blasted-ego!-and- no-good-piece-of-stubborn-Durin-filth-who-wouldn't -shut-up dwarf king."

To his own surprise, Thorin felt himself chuckle. "I have an explanation for my behavior, dear hobbit." He smiled at Bilbo, sat down on a cushion-y seat, and tugged Bilbo down beside him. He wanted to pull Bilbo close, but a question still set in his mind. "Is that why you came to see me?" he asked, trying desperately to ignore his pounding heart as he anticipated Bilbo's answer.

"Don't be silly, Thorin," Bilbo giggled, leaning into the dwarf king's side and smiling when Thorin nervously wrapped an arm around him. "I came to see you because I was bored."

Thorin raised a thick eyebrow and glanced down at the hobbit. "Oh, I see," he said, feeling a smile growing on his face. "I am only a dwarf you want when you have nothing to do."

Bilbo smiled and pressed himself into Thorin's warmth. "No, you're my dwarf and I wanted to see him today... to ask him something..."

Thorin flushed at the words 'my dwarf' and cleared his throat nervously. "And what might you wish to ask him?"

"Oh, you know..." Bilbo trailed, playing with one of Thorin's braids. "Now that my wounds are healed, I would like to help around the mountain," he said, craning his neck to look at the dwarf king properly. "Please?" he added quickly, batting his eyelashes as Thorin looked down.

The dwarf smiled and thought about the hobbit's question. Sure, his wounds were healed... he had taken a look at them this morning himself and... well, he hadn't been pleased how painful the scars looked (hence his many outbursts during the meeting), but Bilbo insisted he wasn't feeling any more pain and he was perfectly fine. After a few minutes of thinking, Thorin clenched his jaw at the anger and resentment towards the Elves and Men and gave Bilbo an apologetic smile. "No," he said and watched how Bilbo's shoulders slightly slumped against his side. "Not with the Men and Elves here. Orcs attack every day, and I do not wish for you to be alone should they enter the mountain again. That is my greatest fear; for you to be facing death again and I cannot reach you in time." His voice cracked at the last words and he turned his head away from Bilbo's gaze as he remembered the pain he felt when Bilbo had coughed up blood after the warg attack. "But," he sighed, blinking his tears away before facing Bilbo again. "If you really wish to help... I can show you some place we could use your hobbit-y help."

Bilbo gave a small smile to Thorin. "Thank you," he replied, stretching his neck to peck the dwarf's cheek lightly. "Perhaps we could do that tonight when you're done here," he said, biting his lip to keep from smiling at the blush creeping up Thorin's neck and coloring his face with a rosy shade. "If that is alright with you?"

"That is perfect," Thorin said hoarsely, rubbing Bilbo's arm softly. He sat contently with his hobbit, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, and... dreading the papers on the floor a few feet away. Sighing heavily, Thorin removed his arm from around Bilbo and sat up straight with a groan. "I am sorry, Bilbo," he said, standing from the seat. "I have dreadful paperwork to attend to."

"Oh," Bilbo said, getting up from the seat as well. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked, starting to turn for the door but Thorin caught his arm.

"No," the dwarf said. "Please, you can stay... if you wish to."

Bilbo nodded and followed Thorin to his desk where he watched the dwarf king kneel on the floor and begin to pick up the papers he had thrown on the floor not an hour before.

Thorin, on the other hand, felt the heated presence of the hobbit at his side and as much as he tried to focus on the strewn papers in front of him, he could see the halfling's small hands, through the corner of his eye, as Bilbo helped him with the papers. Thorin cleared his throat several times before thanking Bilbo as the hobbit put his own stack on the desk. "Thank you, Bilbo," he said for the umpteenth time as he stood only to sit in his chair and pick up the first stack to officially begin reading. "You can sit in that chair if you'd like," he said awkwardly, nodding to the chair in front of the desk.

Bilbo nodded and sat down to watch Thorin's sapphire eyes scan the papers in his hand. "Thorin?" he asked and smiled shyly when Thorin quickly looked up. "Um... what exactly was the meeting about?"

"Oh... uh..." Thorin began, setting the papers down. "Army strategies for when the... the... final-"

Someone pounded their large fist into the wooden study door, making Thorin grumble about unwanted visitors.

"Enter," he commanded loudly, giving Bilbo an apologetic look despite his want to rip whoever interrupted him and his hobbit to shreds. That thought dropped from his mind when Dwalin entered the room. "What is it now?" he asked, waiting for terrible news of the Elves, Men, or even his own Dwarfs.

Dwalin seemed to be holding back his words as his green eyes shifted from his king to the hobbit who sat in front of the desk. "Um... Thorin..."

"Bilbo," Thorin said gently. "Could you-"

"Oh, yes. Of course," the hobbit said a little too quickly. "I'll just be outside, then."

Thorin watched as Bilbo scurried out of the room as fast as he possibly could, feeling horrible for having asked him to leave. Sighing to himself, Thorin's eyes focused on Dwalin. "What is it, dear friend?" he asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Thorin, we're outnumbered," the warrior said, leaning against a chair. "Our kin, from the Iron Hills, have returned from the Grey Mountains. I hear, from one of the dwarfs who stopped in Erebor, that nearly seven thousand orcs had begun making their way here to the kingdom... Bolg is with them."

"Azog's son?" Thorin asked, disbelieving that an imminent and dangerous battle was at Erebor's doorstep. "Seven thousand...?"

Dwalin nodded. "They will be here in a matter of days, maybe even hours. Thorin, we have no choice-"

"I know that!" the dwarf king snapped, standing up and striding for the door. "Call my council members. Tell them of an urgent meeting."

"I am not your-"

"NOW!" Thorin growled, flinging the door open and signaling for Bilbo to follow his long strides. "Come, Halfling," he said harshly, his temper still lingering and liable to get worse. His dark navy cloak swayed wildly as he took bigger and bigger strides towards the Upper Halls, his boots making loud noises as they collided with the stone floor with every heavy step, and his anger and protectiveness of his hobbit not lowering in the slightest.

"Thorin," Bilbo asked, jogging to keep up. "Will you tell me what this is about?"

"Seven thousand orcs will be here soon; you will not be safe. Come, I will take you to Fili, Kili, and Dis."

* * *

**EEP! Danger again! ... and you thought I was done...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Re-uploaded! Spell checked and proofread and slightly revised!**

* * *

"Can you be any more thick-headed than this?!" Fili complained, stepping front of Thorin who was trying to make his way back to the main hall to hold an urgent meeting with his subjects about the imminent orc attack. "We are coming with you. That is that. You cannot change it."

"You have _no_ say," Kili added just as forcefully as Fili, sliding into place on Thorin's left as the dwarf king made a move around Fili.

Thorin closed his eyes, breathed harshly through his nostrils, clenched his jaw, and let out an opposing grumble. "I am not risking your lives again," he said lowly, opening his eyes and glowering coldly at both his nephews. "Stay here. Protect your mother and Bilbo. Please," he managed before his voice cracked. "I need all of you to be _alive_."

"And we will," Dis said, squeezing Bilbo's shoulders gently as she tried to pacify her brother. "Bilbo will be fine; I will be with him."

"But," Thorin grumbled rudely, shifting his icy blue glare to his sister.

"Let them go," Dis said softly, "Fili is bound to become king; he needs the experience of an attack on the mountain, should there ever be one in his reign. And Kili might follow in his brothers' footsteps; he needs to observe and mature." She took a deep breath and matched Thorin's glare. "You needn't worry. We'll all live. You know I would never let anything harm him."

Thorin sighed and nodded. He glanced at Bilbo, the strength of his gaze softening as he laid eyes on his hobbit. His stomach did uneasy flips as a light smile appeared on Bilbo's face; a sign of reassurance that everything would be fine. He trusted Dis. Thorin nodded and returned Bilbo's smile with a small one of his own. "Fine," he said roughly, relenting under his sister's gaze. "Protect yourselves," he told Dis and Bilbo who both nodded. "I..." Thorin shook his head and, to ease his worried feelings, he stepped forward and embraced his love, putting every single fear he felt into the strength of the hug.

"I'll be fine," Bilbo whispered into the dwarf's ear, feeling Thorn's uneven breathing on his shoulder. "Thorin, I will be fine. Dis is with me; I know you trust her with your life... I do too. Believe me, Thorin, I will be here when you return."

"I am not sure if the attack is imminent," Thorin whispered roughly. "There is a chance I will see you tonight... one last time."

"Don't say that," Bilbo said, pulling back and cupping Thorin's bearded face in his hands. "We still have to finish courting, remember?"

Thorin nodded though his sapphire eyes were hazy and filled with fear and sadness.

"I love you, Thorin," Bilbo said softly, rubbing his thumb across Thorin's full beard. "Nothing can change that. Simple war or not, I will be here for you when you return. Alright?"

"Yes," Thorin replied hoarsely, an unusual lump forming in his throat. "I love you as well, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled, knowing Thorin was on the verge of tears, and pressed a firm kiss to his king's lips. "Promise me you'll return," he whispered for Thorin's ears only, though Fili and Kili had turned around and Dis was in the background out of earshot.

Thorin returned the kiss and nodded to his hobbit. "I promise, with all my heart, to return to you," he whispered back, his voice rough and thick with fear and emotion. "I promise we will _all_ return."

"Good," Bilbo smiled, pulling back after a final kiss.

Thorin nodded and glanced at Dis who had a knowing smile on her face which made Thorin flush and clear his throat. "Fili, Kili," he said. "Let us go."

Fili smiled and Kili nodded, both trailing after their uncle but not before Thorin took one last look at Bilbo who smiled and nodded for Thorin to go and save Erebor.

* * *

"Your Majesty," a stout dwarf began, standing up among the others gathered at the long table in the council room. "The elves have come. A dwarf caravan returning from the the Iron Hills has spotted them near our borders."

Thorin inclined his head and bid thanks to the dwarf. "Despite past fear and resentment, the elves will help us and we shall do the same for them. Orcs will be here soon; we must make haste in gathering an army strong enough to possibly last the night." he glanced around the room, waiting for any outburst but none came. "Dwalin and Nori, gather every dwarf, prepare to fight. Balin and Fili, seal the gates. Make sure no orc can seep through. Protect our people." He nodded to his side at Balin, signalling both dwarfs to leave. "Sylan and the rest of you dwarfs, make haste. Warn our people of this attack. Tell them not to leave their quarters. This is urgent! Leave!" Thorin roared, dismissing his council who all scurried from the room quickly.

Kili stood up from his seat and glanced at Thorin. "What about me?" he asked, afraid Thorin had forgotten he was there.

"You are too young to have such responsibilities placed upon you," Thorin answered roughly, leaving the council room himself without bothering to wait for Kili to follow. "You will stay with me," he said as he turned a corner sharply, his navy blue cloak slapping the air at the sudden movement. "You must listen to my orders. You must not talk back nor disagree with anything I have to say. you must address me as 'King Thorin', 'My Lord', or 'Your Majesty'. I will accept nothing else. Calling me by simply 'Thorin' shows disrespect to your king. Much like the quest, I am not your uncle here."

"Yes, sir," Kili replied in a quiet voice. "I understand."

"Good," Thorin said, turning his head and giving Kili a warm smile. "Ready?"

"To live," Kili answered with a smile of his own.

Thorin nodded and continued on down the main hall, occasionally barking orders to dwarfs around him. After several minutes of scouting the hall and making sure every dwarf had a job, Thorin held out his hand to stop Kili as he spotted Balin with the Lord of Dale, and Bard. "Stay here," he said to Kili. Turning his head to see Kili firmly plant himself in a spot in the hall out of the way of other dwarfs, Thorin made his way to Balin and the Men.

"Your Majesty," Bard breathed, holding out his hand to shake Thorin's own.

The dwarf declined and eyes the hand warily. "What is it, Balin?" Thorin asked, shifting his attention to the white-haired dwarf in front of him.

Balin shook his head and sighed.

"It looks like the orcs will be here at dawn," the Lord of Dale answered, his facial features as grim as Balin's.

"We're outnumbered," Balin added. "With the allies, we still have a narrow chance of winning. Your Majesty, this might not end well."

Thorin heaved out a sigh and clenched his jaw. "And what of the men of Lake-Town?' he asked looked at Bard.

"They will not help," Bard said. "Since Smaug's attack, they have refused to associate themselves with any dwarf. They believe the Arken-"

Thorin growled, and Bard didn't continue. "I do not wish to hear any of their beliefs about the Arkenstone," the dwarf king gritted and Bard nodded. "Are the gates sealed, Balin"

"Yes, My Lord," Balin answered. "Fili is shutting the last one."

Thorin nodded and looked at the Lord of Dale. "And what of your army?" he asked, his voice just as gruff as it was before.

The Lord or Dale inclined his head before glancing towards the outlook post on the balcony just above the gate. "They are prepared for the attack. Several are lined at Dale's borders, and a well-sized portion is waiting near these gates."

"Very well," Thorin replied. "And the elves?"

"King Thranduil has set up two teams at Dale and Erebor," Bard said. "He said his kin will fight to the bitter end.

"The end of what?" Thorin muttered under his breath and earned an elbow to the ribs from Balin."Alright, is that all you wished to speak with me about?"

"Are you really going to try to fight when you know you are going to die?" Bard asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Thorin bit back a snarl. "As it happens, Master Bard. You are in Erebor's halls, under the rule of the King. He is trying to save his people who had hoped peace had come to them at last. I will not take such rude suggestions. If you wished to see us forfeit and die, you have come to the wrong kingdom. Because, unlike you and your little Lake-Town," Thorin spat rudely, "I have something worth living for. And something _to_ live for... For the rest of my life." And despite his height, Thorin's anger and resentment towards the two men in front of him made the Lord of Dale and Bard cower and shrink back in fear. "And you dare to come in here and ask why we fight? We fight because we have families to save and loved-ones to live for. Do not _ever_ suggest that we not fight for what is right."

Bard nodded solemnly and kept his eyes on the floor. He wanted to open his mouth and say something but the looked Balin shared with him, said otherwise. Nodding again, he turned to the Lord of Dale who also nodded. "Very well, your Majesty" Bard began, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Though I am from Lake-Town, my initial idea wanted to side with them. I am here to fight for Erebor and Dale as well."

Thorin made a noise in the back of his throat. "I... Right. Well-"

"His Majesty thinks you ought to be with the Lord of Dale for now, and you will be called upon if needed," a voice to Thorin's right said.

The dwarf king nodded at Bard, agreeing to the voice that had spoken. "Yes," he said, nodding his head again. He watched as Bard and the Lord Dale bowed and followed Balin out of the mountain. Thorin, meanwhile, sighed and shook his head before glancing to his right where he did a double take.

"Kili?!" he asked incredulously, staring, open-mouthed, at his nephew who stood with a light smile on his face.

"Yes, My Lord?" Kili asked, using the royal name just as Thorin asked.

Thorin grumbled. "That was... thank you..." he said, smiling at Kili.

"I know the king would much rather lose his temper again, but I decided to step up and save both him _and_ the future consort from any long-term damage."

Thorin rolled his eyes and grumbled again. "Go and tell Fili to help Dwalin and Nori int he armory once he is done sealing the gates."

Kili nodded before running through the crowd of dwarfs towards his brother.

"Your Majesty!" Ori's voice piped up form behind Thorin. "King Thorin!"

"What is it?" Thorin grunted, turning around and seeing the scholar stop in front of him.

Ori panted, out of breath from running all the way from the library. "Would it be wise to shut the secret passages? If an orc were to come in-"

"The gates are sealed," Thorin cut in angrily. "There will be no need of that."

Ori nodded. "But if orcs were to enter the mountain-"

"Orcs will not enter this mountain!" Thorin growled, leaning over the scholar who looked very frightened at the moment. "Return to your post with Dori, Ori. I cannot risk any of the company getting injured or killed." After Thorin barked orders, Ori did not move. "Go!" Thorin shouted to the scholar who quickly bowed and scurried away towards Dori. Thorin grumbled to himself and found Kili before heading outside the gates to Erebor's borders.

Mirkwood Elves were lined up around every entrance into the mountain, pacifying Thorin for the moment; he still didn't trust the Elves and their 'commitment' to 'sacrificing and dying' with 'honor' and for fellow 'allies'. But for now, with them lined up, Thorin felt like his mountain and Dale might just have a chance at surviving this war. And despite Thranduil's arrogance and self-righteousness, Thorin (can't believe he's thinking this, but he's desperate here) trusts the Elf King and his word to not repeat what happened sixty years ago.

Men from Dale, with their swords and human armor, stood alongside the Dwarfs and Elves, prepared to fight the orcs that would be here at dawn. They looked refreshed as if they had slept the entire day before and had a good and hearty meal this morning. Thorin inclined his head to both armies as he passed, inspecting Erebor's borders one final time before he and his own army would rally against the orcs after he said goodbye to his dearly beloved Bilbo.

Before him, Thorin saw a good-sized army prepared to fight at dawn, at his signal. Thorin felt utter confidence well up inside him as he eyed the Elven, Men, and Dwarven army around the mountain. Bolg had a little bit of a challenge before him...

"King Thorin?" Kili asked, having been trailing after Thorin for the past several minutes.

"Yes?"

"Am I to fight as well?"

Thorin sighed; the confident in winning this battle gone and only to be replaced by fear of letting go to the only two dwarfs he saw as sons. Swallowing an unfamiliar lump in his throat again, Thorin heaved out another sigh. "If you wish to, Kili." How hard that was for Thorin to say. "I am not your father, but I do want what is best for you. But your mother will have my head if I do not let you fight..."

"You do not want me to fight?" Kili asked, his brown eyes staring at Thorin.

The dwarf king shook his head. "No, I would prefer you stay with Bilbo and your mother," Thorin confessed. "But your mother thinks otherwise... I do not want to bring back her children... dead."

Kili sighed too. "We won't die, Un-Uncle," Kili said, nearly stopping himself as he said 'Uncle' but figured it was too late to change to Thorin's regal name. "Mother says we're the best fighters, and we remind her of two other warriors who fought bravely side-by-side."

Thorin glanced at him curiously as they checked upon those hidden in the forest. "Who?" he asked, obviously not paying attention as to who Dis was referring to.

"You and Frerin," Kili said, a grin on his face. "Are you sure you're okay to fight? Because you seem off and out of it."

Thorin grumbled. "I... I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Enough was said as he walked through the large groups of Dwarfs, Men, and Elves scattered and nodded to the warriors and assured them to rest and be alive for the morning. Though he stiffened when he passed by the Elves and Men, Thorin managed to speak to them and give the same orders to both groups as well. With a final nod of his head, Thorin and Kili left the forest and returned to the mountain.

Thorin felt a knot from in his stomach as he glanced at the sky. A pale blue with light yellow and orange streaks surrounded Erebor and Dale. The dwarf king knew dusk was on its way and that dawn would be here in several hours; short several hours. He had to return to his chambers soon to see his hobbit before the war began.

"Seven thousand, My Lord?"

Thorin jerked out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked the voice who had spoken.

Seven thousand orcs will be here at dawn, My Lord?" a stout warrior dwarf with a dark blond beard asked, leaning upon his axe.

"Yes," Thorin answered. "It is best to rest up until then."

"Aye, sir."

Thorin inclined his head before continuing on.

* * *

Bilbo sighed heavily as he sat in his old room in the royal chambers. He stared at the wall across from the bed for a long while, thinking about the impending war ahead. His mind began to wander to the Shire and how he felt he should return home case anything happened to Thorin... _Don't think like that! you know Thorin will be fine. He has survived many battles before... Yes, but not one with seven thousand orcs and possibly goblins as well. Stop thinking negative, you'll make yourself sick if you keep this up. I cant help it..._ He sighed again and lied back on the bed, thinking about Thorin, Fili, Kili, and this battle ahead. He tried not to think of their corpses lying on the battlefield, because he needed his dwarf king to return to him so they could finish courting and become engaged to be married. Bilbo wanted to live with Thorin for the rest of his life, knowing the dwarf would protect him from harm at all times. He wanted to return to the Shire to show Thorin his first home. He wanted to cook for Thorin. He wanted to read to Thorin. He wanted to make love to Thorin...

"Bilbo?" Dis asked softly, knocking gently on the door and stepping in the doorway. "Thorin is here."

"Alright," Bilbo answered, sitting up slowly though when Dis left, he fell back onto the bed. "I don't want to face the truth..." he muttered to himself as tears formed in his eyes. "I don't want this to happen."

"I do not either," Thorin replied, entering the room and having heard Bilbo's mutters. The dwarf king smiled gently as Bilbo sat up and looked at him. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked at Bilbo's blank expression.

"No," the hobbit answered in a small voice, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "I am... afraid," he admitted, looking at Thorin after the dwarf sat down. "For you."

Thorin nodded. "I know," he said, glancing from the floor, where his eyes were trained, to BIlbo's dark green eyes. "But you needn't be." He let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "I have confidence that we will win this war."

Bilbo barely nodded, still fearing losing his love.

"My hobbit," Thorin began softly, lifting Bilbo's chin up and leaning forward until their faces were centimeters apart. "Do not fear for my life. I have fought in many wars before, and I promise you that this will be over soon."

Nothing in the world could have stopped a single tear fall from the corner of Bilbo's eyes, and Thorin's heart broke at the sight of how bad Bilbo was worrying about him. Never in his own life had anyone worried for his safety, and now that someone was, Thorin wanted it to go away. Slowly, Thorin bent down and pressed a light but firm kiss to Bilbo's lips. "I give you my word to return to you, my Âzyungâl. And I vow to claim you as my own when I return."

At the declaration of their future love-making, Bilbo blushed. "Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes as Thorin captured his lips again. "Yes," he repeated when Thorin pulled back.

Thorin smiled and brought Bilbo against his chest, sighing deeply as he knew morning would come soon. "I suppose a good night's sleep would be best," he offered as he rested his chin upon the hobbit's head.

"I suppose it would," Bilbo mumbled, tired from worrying.

The dwarf let out a grunt and shifted Bilbo in his arms until he was able to stand with the hobbit laying against his chest. "Come," he said. "Let us sleep in our bed."

Bilbo gave a short laugh. "'Our'," he began, smiling to himself as Thorin carried him to their bedroom. "I like that."

"I do too," Thorin said, depositing Bilbo on the bed before shedding himself of his clothes.

Though Bilbo was tired and weary from every single fear that passed his mind, he was wide awake as Thorin began to undress. The hobbit watched as the dwarf king removed his cloak and armor and boots and pants and tunic and... well, that was it, he kept his briefs on. Every muscle moved so perfectly as Thorin slid into bed beside Bilbo, though the hobbit was trying not to stare/drool over the majestic dwarf king. "Um..." Bilbo flushed, looking up at the ceiling and trying not to melt against the hot skin of Thorin as the dwarf pulled him against his chest and threw the heavy furs over their bodies. "Oh, Mahal..." Bilbo groaned, inhaling Thorin's musky scent and feeling Thorin's strong arms wrap around his waistcoat-covered waist.

"Is this alright?" Thorin asked, kissing the top of Bilbo's head.

"Yes but..." Bilbo began before turning in Thorin's arms until he faced the dwarf. "This is lovely."

Thorin grinned. "Good," he said. "Now sleep."

Bilbo sighed and bravely pressed a small kiss to Thorin's collarbone. "What was that name you called me?"

"What?" Thorin asked, caught off guard at Bilbo's question after the hobbit's kiss had sent hundreds of fireworks through his body.

"That name..." Bilbo said, trying to remember what Thorin had called him. "Az... Azy..."

"Âzyungâl?" the dwarf suggested, glancing at Bilbo who nodded. "Well, it means 'lover'," Thorin gulped.

"Lover?" Bilbo repeated. "Y-you see me as... a lover?"

Thorin smiled. "I would like to, if you would let me."

Bilbo nodded and tilted his head upward to capture Thorin's lips in a firm and heated kiss. "Yes," he moaned into Thorin's mouth.

All seemed to be escalating perfectly until Thorin pulled away. "I am sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "But... I cannot do this. Living with this possibility of never kissing your sweet lips again... I..."

"All the more reason to continue," Bilbo said seductively, kissing Thorin's lips again.

Thorin pulled back. "I want our first time to be... less desperate. I want to make love to you without fearing of never returning. I want to cherish you when the kingdom is not falling." Thorin sat up and sighed. "I do love you, Bilbo. But all I want is to hold you and tell you everything is going to be fine. I do not want this now. I want to be with you, and if I don't come back, then your love was worth living one-hundred-ninety-five years waiting for."

Bilbo nodded and tugged Thorin back down. "I understand," he whispered. "I understand."

Thorin sighed. "I know, Âzyungâl. Good night."

"Good night, Thorin," Bilbo said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"He'll be fine, Brother," Dis soothed Thorin for the umpteenth time as the dwarf king kept checking on the sleeping hobbit while he was getting ready for battle. "Trust me, Thorin. Bilbo will be fine and waiting for you to return."

A weak grunt left Thorin's throat. "I know, just... just promise me that if orcs enter the mountain, you'll use the secret passages."

Dis nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you," he said, opening the bedroom door one last time to look at Bilbo. "Where are the boys?" he asked, closing the door.

"With Dwalin," his sister answered. "They'll be fine."

Thorin nodded. "Surprisingly, I'm not worried about them. I worried..."

"I know, and you don't have to say it. Fili and Kili are grown young lads; they can take care of themselves." Dis embraced her brother before Thorin headed for the front door. "I will protect Bilbo with my life. You just need to return alive."

Thorin smiled. "I will, Dis." He glanced at the closed bedroom door one last time before saying softly, "Tell him I love him." And with those words said, Thorin left the room.

* * *

"Your Majesty," a warrior said as Thorin, heart racing and blood pumping, stepped onto the battlefield with his army behind him and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin at his side. "There's marching comin' from up the hill."

Thorin turned his head to the sound and felt himself grow small as he saw the seven thousand orcs heading their way. "Seven thousand," he grunted quietly. Taking a deep breath, Thorin turned to his army. "Seven thousand godforsaken orcs will be on our lands," he growled loudly. "They wish to kill your King!"

An uproar of protest began within the large group.

"They come!" he shouted. "Are you going to let them see fear in your eyes?! Are you going to step aside and let them _murder_ your families?! Are they going to rape your wives and daughters?! Will you let them murder your sons?! No!" Thorin eyed every dwarf he could see and made his next declaration very clear. "We will fight as _one!_ We will protect what is _ours!_" Thorin took a deep breath and glanced at Dwalin who nodded in agreement, his grasp on his axe tightening. "EREBOR IS OURS!"

The army roared with agreement.

"Du bekar! Du bekar!" Thorin shouted, raising Orcrist into the air.

The marching had ceased sometime during Thorin's speech. The dwarf king turned around and saw Bolg with his own army growl, snarl, sneer, and roar before them. Breathe... It'll all be over soon...

Now...

"That one's mine..." Bolg growled, pointing with his mace at Thorin. "Kill the rest!"

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dunnnn... When i was writing the last part and thinking of Thorin's speech (got ideas from Aragorn's and Elizabeth Swann's from Pirates of the Caribbean 3), I was all reenacting the Moria scene and getting all into this chapter!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello fellow readers! So sorry, but time got away from me! D: I'm starting college and well, let's just say I'm still figuring things out. But I will never give up on this story and I will try to update it weekly (if i can).! ! ! ! So, enjoy this chapter... Bolg vs. Thorin... Dun, dun, dun... Who will win?!**

**Warning...**

* * *

Seven thousand orcs were no match for twelve hundred dwarfs, sixteen hundred elves, and a thousand men. Thorin, the company, and the other warriors fought valiantly as they desperately tried to protect Erebor and Dale. Many members of the company had close calls. Bombur was nearly eaten by a warg had it not been for his cousin Bifur's spear. Fili had tripped a few hundred times, turning the orcs attention to him and barely escaping. Nori and Dori were caught in a pickle until Dwalin had saved them. Thorin had nearly seen his end several times. Each time he was cornered or pinned down, he thought of Bilbo and how he would be so angry if any orc (or any dwarf) took his lover as their own. Now, the dwarf king would fight to the bitter end, as all Erebor's dwarfs would.

"Kill them!" Bolg roared, charging forward, from the hill, on his warg. "Now!"

Covered in blood and sweat, Thorin turned in time to see seven hundred orcs and wargs charge down the hill and toward him. "Dwalin, reform ranks. Do it now!"

The warrior nodded and shouted to the dwarven army in Khuzdul, telling them to prepare for the attack. "Ready," he breathed, standing beside Thorin who gripped Orcrist tightly, his jaw clenched.

Bolg cackled with a deep and haunting laughter, speaking to his comrades in their native language. _Look at the small dwarf, gentlemen. This is what fear looks like. Now, I wonder what it tastes like..._ Bolg licked his lips and raised his mace. _Creog will do a splendid job inside the mountain. I just know it._ He growled as he charged the dwarven army ahead, his eyes clear on Thorin. "Attack!"

A mix of orcs and wargs and dwarfs clashed together, killing in an instant. Orcs fell off their wargs and into a swinging axe or sword. Wargs lost their riders and charged blindly ahead; some meeting the end of a rather sharp arrow from the Elves. Dwarfs, Men, and Elves fell with the wargs' powerful jaws as they clamped down on their bodies. But Bolg could not be defeated.

He reached Thorin with barely a scratch on his pale skin. "I knew I would kill you," he sneered as Thorin raised his dwarven shield, preparing for the incoming swing. "Fear, so much... Just like that..." Bolg scratched his chin wonderingly. "That small creature my father talked of..." He stared at Thorin with gleaming red eyes. "The halfling who stood in his way. Maybe you remember him...?"

Thorin's blood ran cold.

"Creog plans to spill his blood within the mountain," Bolg continued, as if not sensing Thorin's real fear.

"The mountain is _sealed_," Thorin growled lowly, gripping Orcrist tightly as his knuckles turned white. "There is _no_ way in."

Bolg grinned, showing the dwarf king his fangs. "That's what you think." His smirk made Thorin feel very uneasy. "You fear for the creature, don't you," he said rather than asked. "But... your feelings will not matter once I have your head in my hand. A prize for all the world to see."

Thorin growled and took a step forward. "You will never kill me," he spit gruffly.

"If I cannot kill you..." Bolg trailed, scratching his chin again. "Then you will surely suffer the death of that creature."

The dwarf king gulped but steadily held his ground. "You know _nothing_ of the mountain!" he shouted, anger rising in his blood.

"And you think that will stop my best member from finding the secret passageways," Bolg said, dismounting his warg and landing with a boom on the bloodied ground. "Which, as I understand, are not sealed... Am I right?" Bolg grinned when Thorin didn't answer. "A king does not ignore his people's wishes. A good king listens and obeys. A good king does _anything_ to protect those he loves." He licked his pale lips and stared icily at the dwarf. "Creog will find him." He raised his mace in his hand. "Creog will hunt him down." He crouched, ready for battle. "And he will _kill_ the halfling."

With a strong battle cry, Thorin swung first and clipped Bolg's arm. The orc growled in return and slammed his mace against Thorin's shield, sending shockwaves through the dwarf king's body. Both battled together for a long while before Bolg got the advantage. An orc had blindsided Thorin and knocked him to the ground; the dwarf king landing on a sword that tore the leather armor beneath his legs. Pain shot through his body as his wounded leg slowly seeped blood, and Thorin had failed to stand as Bolg approached him, a wicked grin to his face.

"Now..." he said deeply, stroking the mace's sharp edges. "The death of the King."

For once, Thorin looked up with fear in his blue eyes as Bolg came closer. This was it. His leg was throbbing and bleeding and his body was too tired and stiff to move. He would soon join his grandfather Thror and his father Thrain with Mahal, and he would never see Bilbo again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Break down the door!" an orc hissed. "Do it!"

A tall orc with black scaly armor moved to the front of the small orc pack at the peak of the mountain. "Move out of the way, scum," he growled, tightening his hand around the weapon he held. Raising his arms back, he swung down at the door and grinned wickedly as the stone cracked and crumbled away. He bent and brought away the shattered pieces, opening the crushed doorway. "There," he said. "Find the halfling."

"Creog, My Lord," one orc began, bowing slightly when Creog turned around. "Where is he... exactly?"

"In the secret passageways," came the answer. "He's there, maybe with security. Azog spoke of him saving the filthy dwarf." Creog jumped through the doorway and landed inside the mountain. "Come on!" he commanded, taking out a sword from his belt.

He stepped back as one by one the orc pack came through the stone doorway. Counting each as they entered, he faced the dark hall before them and said, "We move quietly."

The orcs nodded as they understood the command.

Creog stepped forward and began the search through the mountain. "Orde and Urr, search the first door you find on the left. Trik and Gnes, the first door on the right. The four of you, stay." He continued on, knowing that his men (or orcs... I don't know what to call them) would obey orders. "Move!" he hissed quietly, hearing noises in the walls.

The nine of them had been moving for quite some time before Orde ventured forward and asked Creog a small question. "What if we are in a passageway, sir?"

"Nonsense," Creog replied, blindly feeling the wall on the side. "We must find and kill the halfling. It doesn't matter how we find him." He paused as he found a doorway and growled for Trik and Gnes to enter. "... but Azog wants him dead."

"Yes, sir," Orde said quietly, returning to the left side with Urr. "Here's one," he grunted, pulling the other orc as they entered.

Creog and the other four orcs pressed on, hoping to find the passageway where the halfling was hiding. "This way!" he growled, feeling another doorway. "We must find him before the war ends!" He moved forward and was pleased when there was a glint of light through the doorway. "Quiet!" Creog and his followers pressed on, quietly walking towards the light source with their weapons drawn. "Voices," Creog said slowly, rounding the corner and seeing a bright light. "There!" He pointed to an open doorway. "Attack on my word..." he warned as the four orcs moved closer. He glared at them until they nodded and slunk back into the shadows. "We wait for the right moment," Creog declared, sliding into a small corner near the bright room.

* * *

"Bilbo," Dis began, placing the sword in her lap. "Everything will be fine. Thorin will come back."

The hobbit, who had been fretting ever since waking up to an empty bed, was pacing the room in the secret passages. "How can you have such confidence in Thorin?" he asked angrily. "I mean, it's not that I don't trust him, I do, but going off into war without saying goodbye or actually worrying about this 'confident' battle the night before... No. I cannot see how you can't worry about him."

Dis sighed; she and Bilbo had been arguing for the past two hours about this same subject. "I do worry about him, but I've known him long enough to know that he'll be fine." She attempted a soft smile at Bilbo but all she received was a glare.

"And you're suggesting I don't know him at all?" he retorted, folding his arms across his chest as he stopped pacing.

"No, Bilbo," Dis said calmly. "I would _never_ suggest a thing." She sighed again and shook her head at the hobbit. "Honestly, I have no idea how you two put up with each other." Quickly rethinking her words, Dis tried to say something similar. "Now, I'm not thinking you two shouldn't be together; you should, obviously. But with his and your stubbornness and Thorin's gruff exterior, I just wouldn't think that both of you could work out," Dis corrected herself, attempting a smile.

Bilbo nodded and eyed her curiously. "Well, you forgot to mention our love, devotion, and utter desire to protect and keep each other... the protecting is just Thorin, but still."

"I know," Dis said with a small smile on her face. "I haven't forgotten how you stole my brother's heart. Do you remember the day I returned from the Blue Mountains?" she asked Bilbo who had settled on the stone floor.

"Yes," he replied, a giggle finding its way out of his throat as he remembered the dwarf king. "Thorin was so worried about telling you Kili had died, and Fili wasn't helping much either."

Dis laughed. "Well, when you and Fili were together that night and all of you had escorted me to my chambers," she began and Bilbo nodded, curious as to where this was going. "Thorin had the most jealous look on his face I had ever seen in my entire life. And you know, when we were growing up, dwarven lasses fought for his attention... and I'm going off topic now..." Dis trailed, trying to steer away from the awkward conversation about Thorin and his love-life before Bilbo. "Um... yes. Thorin was just about fuming when he saw you two laughing together. I swear, that made me feel great knowing that you had stolen his heart." She smiled at Bilbo who was a little pink. "I asked him about it, and he told me of his fears if you did not return his feelings."

Bilbo smiled softly though his ears were bright pink and his cheeks were colored. "He's brilliant," Bilbo breathed, sighing like a lovestruck idiot. "I never thought I would get a chance to tell him my feelings. I mean, in Lake-Town I began to feel weird around him. Like I couldn't talk to him without turning bright red. "Then after the battle, I knew if I tried to find Thorin, I would be killed for entering Erebor." He sighed deeply at the memory. "But that was before now..." He smiled widely at the thought of his dwarf king. "Now, there is no one else I would rather be with than him."

"I'm glad," Dis said.

* * *

**Back on the battlefield...**

Thorin gulped as Bolg's mace came down. _This is it..._

Suddenly, Bolg howled in pain and the mace fell beside Thorin, clipping the dwarf's shoulder and crunching the bone. Through the pain, Thorin looked up in time to see Bolg fall, blood pouring from a stab wound on his right side. Another blind blow was put upon the orc as he tried to swing his arm, trying to find his attacker. Bolg let out a roar of frustration as the attacker stabbed his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ kill my uncle!" Kili threatened lowly.

Bolg, weak and angry, had the nerve to laugh. "Kill your uncle?" he mocked, grabbing a sword near him. "And what makes you think I won't kill _you_ when I'm done?"

Finding the strength he had lost out of fierceness to protect his nephew, Thorin shakily stood and picked up his sword and growled in pain from a blow to the same leg that was slowly seeping blood. He heard a scream of pain and a gurgling sound and when he turned around, Fili had just pulled his swords from the dead orc. Giving his eldest nephew a thankful nod, Thorin faced the scene before him again.

Bolg had stood and was now clutching a sword in his bloodied hands. With one almighty roar, Bolg jumped and brought his sword down on Thorin.

The dwarf king dodged the blow but felt his broken shoulder seethe with pain. Forcing his injured arm to lift Orcrist, Thorin let out a battle cry and swung the sword straight for the orc lord's neck.

_Slash!_

Bolg's head flew several feet before it landed between the orc army, most of which howled with fear as their leader's head fell in front of them. They scattered away, giving the dwarfs, men, and elves a chance to chase and slaughter all.

Thorin panted in satisfaction and glanced at Fili and Kili. "My heirs," he breathed, limping towards them. "The war is over." He rested his hands on their shoulders as all three watched the remaining orcs die at the hands of dwarfs. "It's done."

Fili smiled at his uncle. "We did it," he said. "Again."

"This is technically my _second_ battle," Kili bragged, bringing a smile to Thorin's grimy face. "The first battle was just a warm-up."

"Shut it, Kili," Fili said, pushing his brother's shoulder. "And who saved who from what, today?"

Kili grumbled. "You did."

Fili smiled triumphantly. "Great! Glad you see it that way, Brother. Just doing my job."

Thorin watched them argue and joke together for a while before he looked towards the mountain.

"Bilbo?" Kili and Fili suggested at the same time as they knew the hobbit was on Thorin's mind.

Thorin nodded. "I will head there now, actually," he said, clapping the boys' shoulders before heading to the gates.

* * *

"Oh, Thorin!" Bilbo breathed as soon as he saw the dwarf king in the hallway. He jumped and hugged the dwarf's neck fiercely. "You're alright," he whispered into Thorin's ear. "And you're mine."

Thorin growled in response, half from the "you're mine" statement and half from his broken shoulder. "Bilbo," he grunted, shifting slightly. "Please, let go."

Bilbo released him and stepped back, concern written all over his face. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, fear in his eyes as he looked the dwarf king up and down. "Your leg-"

"You!" a snarl was heard from the back of the hall. "Bolg was supposed to have killed you!"

In one swift movement, Thorin pushed Bilbo behind him as he pointed Orcrist at the orc in the passageway. "Plans change," he growled. "What is your business?"

Creog cackled. "Do you think it strange for an orc to answer in a civilized manner, dwarf?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "We kill. And that is what we have come to do." He stepped forward, revealing the four orcs behind him. "The halfling will be killed."

Thorin felt anger rise within him. "You're Creog," he snarled, shielding Bilbo with his good arm. "And I will _never_ let you touch him!"

"We'll see about that," Creog hissed. He leaped forward and pinned Thorin to the ground; the dwarf's injured body crumbling beneath the strong orc. Dis pulled Bilbo back as two orcs reached for him, though a swift flick of her sword slashed them both. The hobbit squeaked as an orc grabbed him and shouted to Creog. The lead orc climbed off the dwarf king who was roughly pulled from the floor and had his wrists bound with ropes. The orc in back of Thorin kicked the back of his knees causing the dwarf to fall with a cry of pain.

The other four orcs that separated from the group appeared. Two grabbed Dis and held her in a powerful grip as she whimpered in pain and fear. Bilbo was able to dash and dodge most of them until Creog grabbed him by the collar.

"No!" Thorin shouted, trying to free his hands. "Let him go!"

Creog scratched his long nail against Bilbo's pale cheek. "Such a waste of words for a wasteful king," he said, releasing Bilbo who fell to the floor with a thud. "Does no one teach you the meaning of silence?" he asked Thorin, nodding his head to an orc who seized Bilbo.

Thorin twisted in the ropes, wanting to escape and protect Bilbo. "Don't!" he growled, glaring at the orc who held Bilbo.

Creog grinned and grasped a long scaly rope. "Orde," he said to the orc behind Thorin. With a nod of his head, Orde grabbed the back of Thorin's neck, forced his head downwards, kicked him in the gut when the dwarf fought back, and tore off the king's armor with one long clawed hand. Thorin roared at the painful drag of nails against his flesh.

"Stop it!" Bilbo screamed, trying desperately to reach Thorin.

"B-Bilbo," Dis rasped from the corner she was held in. "Don't."

"If Bolg didn't kill you," Creog snarled. "Then I will."

Thorin swore in Khuzdul at the utter pain he was in. "... B-Bolg is d-dead!" he gritted, his cold blue eyes turning a dangerous black. He snarled and bared his teeth at Creog while resisting the pulls from the orc behind him.

The menacing grin left Creog's face at Thorin's words. The orc lord's lip curled as he towered over the dwarf king who looked up with anger and rage in his black eyes. "Dwarf," he spat, grabbing Thorin's neck. "Killing a king comes torture." He kneed Thorin's chest and shoved the dwarf to the floor. "Shouldn't you have known better?"

The dwarf king heaved as he tried to breathe again, blood splotches flying from his mouth every time he coughed. His body was shaking in agony at the searing pain he felt; there was no way they could get out alive. Slowly, he glanced at Bilbo who gave him a small sad smile. Thorin looked away in shame. "I have failed you... again," Thorin said to himself, grunting through the pain in his shoulder and chest as he lifted himself up.

Unsuspecting of a blow, Thorin gasped as a whip cut across his bare back. Weak and drained of everything, Thorin fell forward onto the floor, unaware of Bilbo's attempts to free himself.

The hobbit need to do everything he could to get to his dwarf. He slammed his foot on the orc's own, elbowed its side, and even head-butted it until the orc fell to the stone floor unconscious. "There," Bilbo breathed though the room spun a little. He saw Dis struggling to free herself as well, and knowing the orcs would be distracted by her movements, Bilbo quietly made his way towards Creog. Flinching at the crack of the whip and the splatter of his lover's blood, Bilbo snuck behind the tall orc and picked up Orcrist (which was very heavy for a hobbit). Closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, Bilbo drove Orcrist deep into Creog's side.

The orc yelled in agony, turned, and hit Bilbo across the face. "Halfling!" he roared, glowering as Bilbo fell to the floor and began to crawl towards Thorin. "Kill him!"

"Thorin!" Bilbo said hurriedly, shaking the dwarf king. "Get up!"

Creog angrily rushed forward when none of his orcs obeyed orders and shoved Bilbo backwards towards the stone wall; the hobbit let out a painful whimper.

"Thorin..." he cried, seeing his dwarf move slowly. "Hurry!"

"Bilbo...?" Thorin asked confusedly, wincing as he glanced up. "What-" A loud growl filled the room as the orc behind Thorin yanked on the dwarf king's hair, holding him upright and baring his neck to Creog. "P-please..." Thorin rasped, staring at the ceiling but knowing Creog was standing in front of him.

"What's that?" Creog snarled, brandishing his sword. "The dwarf king _begging_ for my mercy?" Creog grinned and brought the tip of his sword to Thorin's pale neck. "Just like your grandfather..."

Bilbo scrambled forward but was caught short by an orc. "Thorin!" he cried, tears streaming down his grimy face. "No!"

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo," Thorin whispered, closing his eyes as Creog swung his arm back.

"_NO!_"


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm still alive! Hahaha, well, hope I didn't leave you guys too upset with that last ending... What can I say? I love leaving cliffhangers! I'm sure most of you readers have figured that out by now! XD! But here is Chapter 25, so enjoy! (P.S. re-uploaded the crappy Chapter 23)**

* * *

"_NO!_"

In a flash, Bilbo saw Creog fall with an arrow in his head. _Kili_. His sword was dropped but not before slicing a small portion of Thorin's neck; the King grunted in pain. The orc behind the dwarf king was stunned, while the orc holding Bilbo let the hobbit go in fear. As soon as the hands left him, Bilbo crawled as fast as he could, through the charging company members, towards Thorin who had matching tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. The hobbit moved closer and the orc behind Thorin released the dwarf, letting Thorin fall forward. With barely enough energy, Bilbo caught the dwarf king before he hit the floor.

"My Thorin," Bilbo sobbed, running his hands through the dwarf's hair. "It's over," he panted, trying to steady the dwarf. "I- Thorin?"

The dwarf king's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, blood was seeping from the wound on his neck; he was limp in Bilbo's arms.

"No..." Bilbo whispered. "Thorin... Thorin!"

"Let him go, laddie," Oin said, prying the hobbit away from Thorin. "Bilbo-"

"NO!" Bilbo screamed, trying to grab onto his dwarf though Dwalin held him back. His screams turned to cries, horrible body-shaking cries. "Is... is he...?" he managed out through sobs.

Dwalin passed the hobbit to Dis and Kili before joining Oin and Fili on the floor with Thorin. "Get Bilbo out of here," he ordered to the other dwarfs. "Now."

"No..." Bilbo sobbed, clinging onto Kili. "I won't leave him!"

"I-it'll be okay," Kili gritted through Bilbo's nails digging into his skin.

"Now!" Dwalin shouted, and Kili and Dis swiftly pushed the hobbit from the room.

"Let me go!" Bilbo cried. "Thorin!"

"Bilbo, it's okay," Dis soothed as best she could. "He's with Oin and Dwalin; he's-"

The hobbit stopped walking, sunk to the floor, and broke down crying. "My... m-my dwarf..." he sobbed into his hands. "Th... Thorin..."

Dis looked to Kili and her son grumbled quietly before picking up the hobbit. "Bilbo," she soothed again as the hobbit hiccuped. "Oin, Dwalin, and Fili are with him. You need to calm down. Thorin will be fine." She smiled sadly at the drained and limp hobbit in her son's hold. "Come on," she said. "We should get back to the chambers."

* * *

With a grunt, Kili set his uncle's hobbit on the ground while Dis moved to open the heavy wooden door. The female dwarf sighed heavily as she knew what would happen once the door was open. True to her word, when the wooden door was halfway open, Bilbo ran into the master bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Leave him," Dis said softly, seeing Kili head for the room. "He'll come out when he's ready."

Kili nodded and moved to the sitting room with his mother where both sat quietly, trying to ignore the loud sobs of Thorin's hobbit.

In the master bedroom, Bilbo curled up on Thorin's side of the bed, burying his face into the pillows the dwarf slept on the night before. He sobbed and cried and tried to feel Thorin's strong arms around him, soothing and comforting him. He pulled the furs up to his chin and shakily breathed in his love's scent. "P-please don't... be dead, Thorin," he sobbed quietly. "I... I don't think... I can... live w-without you..."

_"I'll be fine, love. Believe in me."_

"I do believe in you," Bilbo sobbed. "I just wish you were here to... to..."

_"To tell you I will see you again?"_

"Yes," he said softly. "I can't bear to think of life without you..."

_"I love you, Bilbo Baggins. I will always be with you..."_

"No..." Bilbo cried, clawing the pillow. "Don't leave me."

_"Oin is trying his best."_

Bilbo's sobs quieted. "A-am I i-imagining you... or... are you... r-really dead?"

_"I am here with you, Bilbo. I... I have died... but my dwarfs are not giving up. I don't want to leave you, and I'm not ready. I have lost a lot of blood... but... if I don't come back... I want you to live your life, and I'll always be with you. I love you, Âzyungâl, and my life with you was worth it..."_

The voice faded and Bilbo began to cry again. "Thorin..." he sobbed into the pillow. "Please come back... I need you... I love you..."

A light knock crept into Bilbo's ears, and the door opened. "Bilbo," Dis said softly. "Oin wishes to speak with you in the infirmary."

Numb and cold, Bilbo felt himself nod and stand from the bed. He blindly wiped his eyes free of tears as best he could and followed Dis from the chambers. He walked slowly, everything was foggy and cold; he couldn't feel a thing as he walked through the surreal surroundings. Many times he felt faint and nauseous and sweaty. He had to breath deeply and use the wall for support as he made his way down the hall. Dis had slowed for him several times, but she never complained about him; she knew he was hurting. Soon they were there, and Bilbo numbly followed the female dwarf into the crowded infirmary.

Wounded Dwarfs, Men, and Elves were on cots in the infirmary with healers bustling every which way, trying either to sedate, mend, stitch, or wake the poor creatures. Bilbo gulped as he knew Thorin was among the wounded, among the dead. He looked around him as Dis lead him to Oin; hideous orc stabs and warg bites had nearly torn apart one Man, and he saw the healers around him shake their heads in defeat. Bilbo found himself pleading to the dwarfs' god Mahal that Thorin would be okay. An Elf had an arrow in his chest, most likely caused by his kin or the Men, and Bilbo knew the Elf had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. A Dwarf beside the Elf had blood seeping from a nasty slice on his stomach, and like the Man, the Elf and Dwarf healers were shaking their heads; the Dwarf was going to die. Bilbo lowered his head in sorrow of all the wounded around him; it had to have been one horrid battle.

"Bilbo," Dis said, waking Bilbo from his thoughts. "Oin."

"Oh, there you are," Oin said, spotting the hobbit and hurrying over to him. "I need to speak to you of Thorin's condition."

Bilbo nodded solemnly, noticing Dis head towards a bed in the corner of the infirmary with a group of guards surrounding it. Thorin...

"He... Oh, where should I begin," Oin mumbled, leading Bilbo to the cot in the corner where Dis was standing beside. "Well, Bilbo. Thorin is... he's... he's alive. The wound on his neck... we... we almost lost him..."

"I know he died," Bilbo interrupted in an annoyed tone. "Don't beat around the bush, Oin. Tell me. I deserve to know."

The medical dwarf sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hand. "Fine," he relented, clenching his jaw at the hobbit's stubbornness. "He died. I tried my best and hardest to bring him back. I stitched up the slice on his neck, but he lost a lot of blood. I honestly don't know what happened, but he started breathing again. We thought he was gone. When he opened his eyes again, I knew Mahal had sent him back to finish what he had started. You saved our King, Master Hobbit."

"May I see him?" Bilbo asked, nodding to the bed behind the guards.

"Yes," Oin said before turning to the guards. "Master Baggins wishes to see the King."

The guards eyed the hobbit suspiciously since the last they had heard of the hobbit was when he was banished from Erebor.

"I am the King's-"

_Whack!_

"You speak when spoken to," a guard growled, lowering his hand and glaring at the hobbit.

Coughing was heard from behind the guards, horrible racking coughs... sort of as if someone were trying to talk. "L-let... him... through..." was all that was said, and the guards moved back to let Bilbo in.

"Thorin," Bilbo breathed, ignoring the sting in his cheek and hurrying to the King's bedside, barely seeing Dis leave them alone. "Thorin..."

The dwarf king looked to his hobbit and smiled. "I... I knew you would... believe me..." he whispered. He struggled in breathing but kept his eyes on his Bilbo. "I love you, my Âzyungâl."

"And I you," Bilbo said softly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I... oh, Mahal. Your neck..." Bilbo carefully touched the angry stitches on the side of Thorin's neck, retracting his hand when the dwarf hissed. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"The wound... isn't... enough to kill... me..." Thorin grunted softly, running his thick fingers through Bilbo's hair. "But... it..."

"Somehow did," Bilbo finished, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his dwarf's lips.

"You taste like tears," Thorin said after Bilbo pulled back.

The hobbit gave a halfhearted smile. "I know," he said, running his hand gently over Thorin's forehead. "You should know too."

Thorin smiled. "I... I had to assure you... Mahal let me... speak to you..." he admitted quietly. "Would... would you have lived a full life... if I had really died?"

Bilbo sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the cot. "I don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "I guess I would have returned to the Shire... and lived the rest of my days there."

"I'm sorry. It... it was my fault," Thorin grunted, reaching for Bilbo's hand.

The hobbit frowned. "What was your fault?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the dwarf's large hand.

"Creog and the orcs in the passageway," Thorin said with a sad smile.

"You didn't-"

"Let me finish," Thorin interrupted before clearing his throat. "Ori... bless his soul... advised me to seal the passageways... I didn't listen," Thorin confessed, closing his eyes in shame. "I ordered him onto the battlefield when he was really supposed to stay in the mountain... Dori and Nori will surely have my head... Dwalin too..."

"Dwalin?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin smiled softly. "Ori stepped in front of an orc blade and saved Dwalin's life... I should have listened to the dwarf and sealed the passageways," Thorin said, letting out a weak and hurt laugh.

"I'm glad you didn't," Bilbo said, surprising both himself and Thorin. "They would have caught us in our sleep, and I don't think we... we would have lived."

Thorin nodded solemnly. "I still failed you, my hobbit. I broke my vow and let them hurt us."

"Thorin goddamn Oakenshield," Bilbo reprimanded in an annoyed tone. "I am so fed up with you blaming yourself for this. I know you're the King and you feel everything is on you, but this wasn't your fault. A war was going to happen and we both are to blame. Let me explain," he said after Thorin opened his mouth to speak. "I prevented Azog from killing you, and you killed him in the end. Bolg and Creog wanted revenge. You and your army killed them all. Please do not blame yourself for this. I don't give a damn that you failed me. Thorin, _you save my life again!_ We lived, and we will continue to live together... forever."

"I love you, my fierce little hobbit."

Bilbo smiled shyly after his strong explanation and kissed Thorin's dry lips. "And I love you, my brave and majestic dwarf."

"Excuse me," Oin said, pushing his way through the guards. "I see we have said our apologies and declarations, so before we get any mushier, Thorin needs his tea again."

The dwarf king grumbled. "I just had a two cups two hours ago," he whined.

"Your Majesty," Oin began in a tight voice. "Either you drink this or Bilbo can force it down or I will force it down."

Thorin looked from the medical dwarf to Bilbo and back to Oin again; he gulped. "I'll drink it," he relented, taking the cup from Oin. He grimaced as he drank it. "Here," he said bitterly, handing the cup back to Oin.

Oin tsked. "Two cups, remember?"

"Yes," Thorin muttered, rolling his eyes and growling at Bilbo's giggle. "Where's Fili and Kili?" he asked once he gave the empty cup to Oin.

"In the dining hall," Oin replied. "Apparently bugging Bombur to make a celebratory feast."

"H-how many dwarfs did we lose?" Thorin asked, laying against the pillows with Bilbo's small hand still in his grasp.

"A mere ten," Oin said with a smile. "Their families have been told and burial will happen tomorrow."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you," he told Oin with a smile. "Oin?"

"If you're going to ask when you can leave the infirmary, I say when that cut on your neck heals," the dwarf replied easily before leaving the dwarf king and hobbit alone again.

"Bilbo... how long does it take for stitches to heal?" Thorin asked, putting on the most pathetic pout he could manage.

"I don't know," Bilbo said with a smile. "I never had stitches when I was a lad. Maybe days. Maybe weeks. Maybe years." He laughed when Thorin narrowed his eyes at the 'years' part. "I'm joking. Maybe a couple of days. A week at the most."

"Fine," Thorin grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hey, don't pout," Bilbo added. "You still have the celebratory feast."

"Celebratory feast without the King doesn't seem celebratory enough," Thorin grumbled.

"I won't go," Bilbo offered. "I'll stay with you."

Thorin shook his head. "No, Bilbo. Go and have fun."

Bilbo snorted. "With what? Rowdy dwarfs? Belching dwarfs? Food-fighting dwarfs? The same twelve dwarfs that were raiding my pantry? Those dwarfs?" Bilbo asked in mock-disbelief. "No, I would rather stay with you. The one civilized dwarf I know. The one who didn't belch. And the one who has stolen my heart."

"Don't make me sappy, Bilbo," Thorin argued playfully.

"Sappy? It's true!"

"And I love it," Thorin replied, pulling Bilbo in for a kiss.

* * *

**So readers? That wasn't so bad, was it? :D haha, anyway, I had to put in a little comic relief since everything was all angst-y and depressing. :) We are almost done! *sniffles* My first story! Yes, I will be writing Thorin and Bilbo's make-love session (i didn't know how to put it) in case anyone was wondering. :D So, my lovely readers! We are looking at at least fourish/fiveish chapters, because Thorin and Bilbo will finish courting. Should I put the wedding in? I was thinking about that, but I am not sure.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing again! XD! I wuv you!**

**P.S. Next chapter will be longer and will be up sooner than this one! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

**Updated fast, didn't I? :D Well, I think I'm getting back in the game here... yes, just as my real semester of school starts. *sighs* Well, I will try to upload a new chapter every week, but I make no promises as I have seven (technically five) other stories I need to update a little regularly and school! So, I send out my apologies now if I am not updating as often as any of you would like :)**

**But enough now, please do enjoy this chapter! Contains: fluff! XD!**

* * *

Thorin laid on the cot in the infirmary and stared at the stone ceiling, his eyes wide in fear. A million things were flying around in his head at the moment: Oin was to release him in a few hours, Bilbo and Dis were setting up a proper feast in the dining hall, Ori and Dwalin needed his help in announcing their courtship to the company (which Thorin really didn't understand how he would be able to help them), Balin alerted the families that had lost a loved one of Thorin's visits (which the King didn't know about until twenty minutes ago), and Fili and Kili were supposed to be in the infirmary at this precise minute! As of this moment, nothing in Thorin's mind told him he was going to accomplish anything in one day, especially if his goddamn nephews didn't show up.

"Alright, laddie," Oin said, suddenly appearing at Thorin's bedside. "You are healed. You no longer need to be in my care."

"A-are you sure?" Thorin asked, hesitantly looking at the medical dwarf. "I... I don't have any torn wounds... or... or...?"

Oin sighed and shook his head. "No, Your Majesty," he said with a smile. "You are free to go, and Fili and Kili are here to see you."

"Thank Mahal," Thorin muttered under his breath. "Thank you, Oin," he told the dwarf before sighing and throwing back the sheets on the cot. With one umph, Thorin sat on the edge of the small bed and all but glowered at his nephews.

"Good day, Uncle," Fili said, plopping on the bed beside Thorin.

"Likewise," Kili added. "So, what has your panties in a not?"

Thorin growled lowly. "Where were you two?" he asked. "I asked you to come down here right after you two got up."

"Sorry, Uncle," Fili replied. "We got hungry, then Mother asked us to do something for Bilbo, then Bilbo sent us to the kitchens to ask Bombur something, then we ran into Dwalin and Ori-"

Kili shuddered. "Odd couple..."

"-and then we came here, but Balin caught us and suggested that we join you in seeing the families."

"But we said no," Kili added. "Because you told us we needed to do something important-"

"What did Bilbo want you two to do?" Thorin interrupted after having stopped listening after 'Mother asked us to do something for Bilbo'.

Fili and Kili looked at each other quickly. "What did you want us to do, Uncle?" the asked together.

Thorin rolled his eyes and stood from the bed. "I need you two to go to Dale for me-"

The brothers groaned.

"Ah, ah, ah," Thorin tsked. "Do this for me, or I will have to tell your mother what you did on the battlefield with those five wargs."

Kili's eyes widened and Fili nodded firmly. "We'll do it," they agreed.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End of the Shire, son of Belladonna Took, the most famous seamstress of the Shire's age, stuck himself for the hundredth time with a sharp needle. "Ow!" he hissed again, sucking the blood from his finger before continuing with his sewing. He cursed to himself as he pricked his finger again. "At this rate, my fingers will hurt tomorrow," he mumbled to himself. Despite all the pokes to his finger and blood dots on the project, the hobbit pressed on only to jab himself really good when a sudden knock came from the door. "Crap!" he cursed lightly, bringing his finger to his face and shaking his head at the needle sticking out of it.

"Bilbo? Are you alright?"

It was Thorin.

The hobbit squeaked and hurriedly tossed the project and the needle under the bed, cursing under his breath as the needle was ripped from his finger. "Ow, 'm fine," he called to the closed door. He quickly shoved the last of the thread under the bed before sitting on the edge of the large bed. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Thorin entered the room. "Hello, Master Baggins," he said with a wide grin.

"Hello," Bilbo replied happily despite his throbbing and bleeding finger. "Oin let you go already?"

"Yes," Thorin said as he searched through his drawers to find some new clothes that weren't a week old and covered in orc and warg blood. "What were you doing in here earlier? I heard you cursing very loudly."

Bilbo flushed slightly. "Oh, uh... I was just..." He glanced down at his finger before noticing Thorin watching him. "Oh!" he exclaimed quickly, putting his hand behind his back. "I... I just..."

"Âzyungâl?" Thorin asked, concern lacing his voice. "Are you bleeding?"

"No-"

"Let me see," Thorin commanded gently, kneeling in front of his lover, grasping Bilbo's wrist, and laying the hobbit's slim hands in his large ones. The dwarf king turned over the pale hand and frowned at the red line of blood dripping from the tiny hole at the tip. Gently, Thorin brought the hobbit's finger to his lips and sucked the finger clean of blood. "Better?" he asked saucily, staring at Bilbo with lust-filled dark blue eyes.

Bilbo felt his heart pound loudly in his chest and his cheeks and ears flush red as Thorin sucked on his finger again. He inhaled a shaky breath and quickly averted his eyes from Thorin's fiery glare. "Y-yes..." he finally panted out after his finger left Thorin's hot mouth.

Thorin placed a thick finger under the hobbit's chin and turned Bilbo's face. "I will be absent all day, so whatever it is you are hiding from me, you have until dinner to do it," the dwarf said with a smirk, kissing Bilbo's finger before kissing the hobbit's lips. "For now, I am going to get out of these filthy clothes and go see the first family." Thorin smiled and stood before heading to the washroom.

When the door to the washroom shut with a click, Bilbo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Mahal he didn't demand me to tell him," he muttered, lying on the bed. "But he knows I'm doing something, and I will already have it done by dinner..."

"Have what done by dinner?"

Bilbo squeaked, startled, and flew off the bed, landing on the floor, on his bum, with a thud. "WHAT IN TARNATION IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION, KILI?!" Bilbo screeched, glaring up at the young dwarf who had the good sense to look extremely apologetic and even a little scared. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A-" He stopped his rant as something felt very odd under his bottom. "Oh, for the love of Pete," he muttered. "I _hate_ needles!"

Kili stared at the hobbit, holding the things his uncle asked for behind his back. "What did needles do to you?"

Bilbo exhaled loudly from his nostrils and glared at the young heir. "Kili..." he warned in the lowest and maddest growl he could muster. "Get. Out!"

"Kili."

The young dwarf looked up and quickly mouthed 'in study' before dashing out of the room before the fuming hobbit could get him.

"Bilbo-"

"I'm fine," Bilbo grumbled, laying on his back and lifting his hips off the floor. His cheeks flushed redder than they already were when Thorin stood in front of him. "Well, this is awkward," he muttered under his breath as his fingers tried to find the needle that was so conveniently poking his arse.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked from his most entertaining spot. "Need help?" he asked as he was just being polite, when he really preferred to watch.

"No..." Bilbo whimpered. "Got it!" he declared triumphantly, sitting up and holding the needle in front of his face. "Ha! I win!"

Thorin chuckled and knelt in front of his hobbit. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, a hint of a smirk to his mouth but true concern to his brow.

Bilbo nodded and smiled at the dwarf king. "I'm fine," he said. "Just a little jumbled ball of nerves right now. You smell nice."

"I do," Thorin replied easily. "You do know dwarfs prefer to shower everyday? It's not just hobbits in Middle Earth that are hygiene-conscious."

"Didn't know dwarfs were hygiene-conscious," Bilbo admitted with a smile.

Thorin grinned and leaned forward until his face was a few centimeters away from Bilbo's. "Just the King, really," he said, kissing the hobbit's nose softly before pulling back. "Now, I really must see those families. Don't let that needle hurt you anymore while I'm gone, or else I'll really have to get my mouth on you," he smirked. "I will be back to escort you to dinner." He stood and left the room but not before kissing Bilbo's lips sweetly.

"Dang needle," Bilbo cursed as he grabbed the thread and the project from under the bed. "Why do there have to be so many colors?! Why can't it just be a simple one-colored oval?!" He sighed loudly and continued working on the project.

* * *

**Dinner time...**

Thorin entered the royal chambers as quietly as he could and closed the door behind him. Thinking of ways to sneak up on his hobbit, Thorin nearly decided against it as he remembered Bilbo's needle trouble earlier, but this dwarf was stubborn and as stubborn as he was, he would much rather lick the flustered hobbit's finger again. "Master Baggins," Thorin called loud and clear. "Are you ready?" he asked the quietness of the chambers. In a matter of seconds of his call, there was a small crash and a startled squeak. Thorin smirked and suppressed a chuckle. "Master Baggins, if this is a bad time-"

"No!" came a small squeak from the bedroom. "I'll be right there!"

Thorin smiled and proceeded in shrugging off his cloak and armor. He tossed his heavy crown onto the small seat in the sitting room where it landed with a muffled thump. He was about to undo his mithril chainmail when Bilbo appeared in the doorway dressed in some very fine and deep royal blue dwarven robes. Thorin opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Uh..." Bilbo said, flushing under Thorin's shocked look. "Dis and I... It's a long story. Do I look okay?" the hobbit asked, turning around so Thorin could get an adequate look.

"Very... beautiful," were the only words Thorin could get out as he stared at Bilbo's robes.

"Really?" Bilbo asked, looking down at the clothes. "I think it's a bit much. They are awfully heavy, but Dis told me to wear them. I... I had them fitted and sewn properly, so I think they should stay on." He glanced up to see Thorin snap out of his reverie and regain his composure. "Do you really think this isn't too much?"

Thorin smiled and pulled Bilbo close. "Of course I do not think this is too much," he replied. "I think you look very beautiful in these robes. You might even make the King look out of place," he chuckled. "Is this what you were working on earlier?"

Bilbo flushed lightly. "N-no," he stuttered. "Um... get redressed Your Majesty and escort me to dinner."

"Bossy," Thorin winked before kissing Bilbo softly and putting his clothes back on. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand to the hobbit.

"Not quite," he said and Thorin frowned. "You forgot this," Bilbo smiled, picking up the crown from the seat and putting the heavy object on the dwarf king's head. "There."

"Thank you," Thorin replied. "You are to be my consort one day, yes?"

"Yes..." Bilbo said in a confused tone. "Why?"

Thorin smiled. "I'll be right back," he said quickly before going into the master bedroom. Within minutes of his disappearance, Thorin returned to the room with a small gold crown decorated with emeralds and rubies. With his pounding heart, his sweaty palms, his shaking breath, and his pure courage, Thorin placed the gold crown on his hobbit's head. "Perfect," he whispered, lifting Bilbo's chin and looking into his green eyes. "You look absolutely stunning."

Bilbo blushed and wrapped his arms around his dwarf's neck. "Thank you," he said, kissing the beard underneath the dwarf's chin. "To dinner?"

"To dinner," Thorin repeated with a wide grin.

* * *

What Dis and Bilbo (mainly Dis) had planned turned out fairly well for the King who had gotten little word of it beforehand, and Bilbo knew if he wasn't slightly informed of a potential large crowd, there would be some serious words spoken afterwords. But Thorin knew and he was willing to put up with whatever his sister had planned for this 'proper' feast; this 'proper' feast included all of the army and the company, and if Thorin wasn't itching to give Bilbo his next courting gift, things would have been a whole lot different. Along with the grand feast, Dwalin and Ori made Thorin announce their courtship to the company in a private room before the dinner began. It wasn't until Dori and Nori stood up and began to protest did Thorin understand why his friends needed his help. With an almighty thump of his fist, Thorin hit the table and silenced the room, sending the Ri brothers back into their chairs. Then, loud and clear to let Dori and Nori hear, Thorin had congratulated his best warrior and friend on the courtship while tossing a grin to Bilbo.

That was earlier, but this was now.

"Brother," Dis said, coming over to Thorin who was sitting still as a statue on the seat in the sitting room beside the dining hall. "You haven't said a word all night. Is everything okay?"

Thorin nodded slowly, his blue and unreadable eyes watching Bilbo tell the dwarflings of the royal army a story of the company's adventure. "I'm fine," he said quietly. "Just thinking."

Dis followed her brother's gaze and smiled. "Why don't you go join him?" she suggested. "He's talking about the trolls."

"I think I will," Thorin replied before his brain could stop him.

"... and the three trolls were going to roast the dwarfs for dinner," Bilbo said, and the small dwarflings gasped in shock. "One of them, I think it was Bert that wanted to skin us. Yes!"

"Actually," Thorin added, sitting down on the seat beside Bilbo and putting an arm around the hobbit. "I think it was our burglar that decided we should be skinned first."

Bilbo smiled widely at the dwarf king before turning back the dwarflings.

"Hello Your Majesty," the little dwarfs chorused, smiling their best smile at the King.

"There is no need for that, children," Thorin said. "I am just another dwarf listening to this hobbit's story."

Bilbo's cheeks colored and he gave the King a loving smile. "As I was saying," he continued, scooting closer to Thorin and smiling again when he felt the dwarf's hand on his back. "Uh... Bert wanted to skin them first! But Tom said to eat them raw!" Bilbo exclaimed with an added gasp for suspense.

The dwarflings gasped too, some even had their hands over their mouths and their eyes wide. "What happened, Mister Bilbo?" one asked, his grey eyes huge and pleading.

"Well," Bilbo began with a small smile. "I told the three trolls the dwarfs had..."

"Had what, Mister Bilbo?" another child asked, her voice small and squeaky.

"Parasites!" Thorin exclaimed, startling Bilbo.

"Ew! Gross!" the dwarflings cried.

"Master Oin had parasites as big as his arm," Thorin continued, his face lit with the most perfect smile Bilbo had ever seen. "And Prince Kili had the biggest parasites of all of us!"

"Really?"

Bilbo laughed. "They all started saying they had parasites, and then the trolls didn't want to eat them." He glanced at Thorin who was watching him with loving eyes. The hobbit blushed again and faced the children. "Then, the wizard Gandalf came to our rescue!"

"Yay!" the dwarflings shouted.

"The dawn will take you all!" Thorin exclaimed in the most 'wizarding' voice he could muster.

"Then the trolls turned to..." Bilbo trailed.

"STONE!" the little dwarflings finished, cheering at the wonderful story.

"Another story, Mister Bilbo," chorused the children.

Before Bilbo could open his mouth, Dis had already started talking, "Now, now, children. Mister Bilbo and Mister Thorin have to leave, and some of your parents would like to get going too."

Bilbo smiled at the chorus of 'awws' as the little dwarfs stood up and trudged away.

"Bye, Mister Bilbo. Bye Mister Thorin," they all said as they slowly walked to their parents.

The hobbit sighed contently and leaned into his dwarf king. "Where did you learn to be so well with children, may I ask?"

"Two little beings I sometimes regretfully call my nephews," Thorin replied, kissing the top of Bilbo's head. "When their father died, I became the father figure to them, and I was always the... oh, how should I put it... the pacifier when Dis was yelling at them."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, amazed Thorin would be a peace-maker of the sort.

"Yes," Thorin said. "Fili and Kili, especially Kili, were always getting into all sorts of trouble. I just used the 'they're boys' excuse, and saved them from Dis' punishment." He looked at his nephews and smiled as they were showing the dwarfling of an army dwarf how to swing one of Fili's old wooden swords. "Now that I look back on those days, I somehow regret not showing them proper punishment."

"But they're boys," Bilbo added with a smile. "Now," he said, abruptly sitting up and resting his hand on Thorin's leg. "Dis said we have to leave, so I hope we really are leaving because I am beyond tired and my fingers hurt."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to show me what you were doing that made your fingers hurt?" he asked, watching Bilbo stand up and offer him his hand.

"Yes," his hobbit said. "Come on!"

* * *

The walk to the royal quarters was filled with nonstop teasing and laughing and giggling. The walk into the royal quarters was a totally different story. Both Thorin and Bilbo were a mess of nerves and sweaty palms and racing hearts. Neither one knew of the courting gifts they were about to present to one another, so when Bilbo needed to go to the bedroom, Thorin didn't think anything of it and went to his study.

The hobbit closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. "I can do this," he told himself. "I am a Baggins of Bag End."

With another sigh, Bilbo gathered what he was working on and opened the door.

Meanwhile, Thorin was pacing and staring at the object on his desk. "I can do this," he said. "I am the King... and the King can't do this."

"Thorin?" Bilbo called, setting the folded project behind him. "Uh... could you come out here for a second?"

The dwarf king appeared in the room, looking rather flushed and nervous himself. "Y-yes...?" he asked before creasing his brow at Bilbo's own nervousness. "What is it?"

Bilbo shifted his feet nervously. "I... I... You've already given me a courting gift, and I want to give you yours," he said, turning around and picking up the project. "Here," he said, handing Thorin the folded material.

Thorin took the material and frowned lightly as he opened it out. "Oh, Bilbo. Thank you," he said, smiling at the repaired cloak that used to hang in the back of his closet.

"I saw it while you were on the battlefield," Bilbo began, hesitantly looking up from his feet. "I hope you don't mind... It was rather out of shape and tattered. I thought I could mend it and patch it up. It took longer than I expected. I just finished it today." He smiled lightly at Thorin, still fearing he hadn't done a very good job.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, looking up from the cloak. "This is lovely," he said. "I don't understand why you are acting this way. I love it." He stepped forward and firmly kissed Bilbo's sweaty lips. "I... What did you add to it?" he asked, sitting down on the arm of a chair and taking a closer look at the cloak.

"Just some things I thought would remind you of your home," Bilbo replied, standing beside Thorin and resting his head on his dwarf's broad shoulder. "It was rather hard... I poked myself many times, so I'm pretty sure my blood is somewhere in there... But I don't know what dwarfs give their intended as a courting gift and I know this is a little too hobbit-y, but it was the best I could do. I got the thread from Dale by a dwarf before the battle. I put in gold and silver and green and red colors and made the shapes of gold and diamond and emeralds and rubies along the ends of the sleeves. I also put the Arkenstone's colors on the bottom of the cloak... but then I remembered you destroying it and how upset you were when I brought it up again, so just ignore that I said that. Maybe you could see it as the colors of the morning sky... at least that's how I remember it when I was in the Shire." Bilbo sighed heavily and pointed to the material by the collar. "I hope you don't mind, but I put in flowers and trees here to remind you of me..."

Thorin looked up at those words and smiled lovingly at Bilbo. He set the cloak down and embraced his hobbit. "Oh, my dear halfling," he said. "I love it. And though I prefer you to not harm yourself in making things for me, I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

Bilbo smiled happily and returned the hug. "I am happy you have approved."

"In fact," Thorin said with a grin. "I shall wear it tomorrow."

"Really?" Bilbo asked.

"Really," the dwarf replied. "Now," he began, taking the cloak in one hand and grasping Bilbo's hand in the other. "I have decided to give you your next courting gift."

"What?!" the hobbit squeaked. "But I just-"

Thorin chuckled and pulled Bilbo into his study, closing the door behind them in case they had any untimely visitors. He set down the cloak on a chair by the door and stood by his desk, Bilbo's hand still clutched in his own. "After Oin let me out of the infirmary, I asked Fili and Kili to go to Dale for me," he began, letting go of Bilbo's hand so he could look for the gift. "I... They bought everything I needed and..." He took a deep breath and held out a ceramic plate. "Here," he said quietly. "I remember how much you liked your dishes at your home in the Shire, and I just wanted you to have something that you could really cherish." He offered Bilbo a shaky but sweet smile. "Do you... like it?"

Bilbo looked down at the ceramic plate and smiled. "Where did Fili and Kili get this?" he asked.

"A pottery shop in Dale," Thorin replied in a small voice. "I wanted a vase but that's all they could find."

"I love it, my dear Thorin," Bilbo declared, glancing up and smiling at the dwarf king. "I really do. And... and you painted!"

"I did," Thorin said, looking down at his feet. "I know it's not very good. I tried to remember what your hobbit hole looked like, and I know it had a green door... but that's the closest thing I could think of."

Bilbo looked at the plate again and smiled. A beautiful, and rather misshaped, hill was painted on the plate with windows, a garden, and a big round green door. "This is lovely," Bilbo said again. "I can really tell you tried and that's all that matters."

"So... so... you... it's not too horrible?" Thorin asked. "I only worked on it between visiting families. I know I could have done better, but I don't have that much patience and-"

"I told you I love it," Bilbo cut in, grasping Thorin's cloak in his fists. "Why won't that get through your thick-head?"

"Same reason my gift can't get through yours," the dwarf joked. "Oh Mahal, I love you Bilbo and not a day goes by that I don't regret anything. I am thankful to have you in my life, Bilbo, and I am truly grateful Mahal let me speak to you and tell you I was going to be alright."

"Me too," Bilbo agreed, setting the plate on the desk before twining his arms around his dwarf king. "I love you more than the Shire itself."

Thorin smiled. "Maybe one day, you'll show me the Shire, and I will get to see what lovely hobbit life is."

"I'd like that," he said, pressing his moist lips against Thorin's rough and dry ones. "Alright," he breathed once he pulled back. "Thank you for the lovely courting gift and I know you loved yours, but now..." he trailed, kissing the confused expression from Thorin's face. "I would much like to go to sleep with my lovely King."

"As would I, my hobbit," Thorin replied. With a grunt and swift move, Thorin hoisted Bilbo up into his arms, chuckling at the hobbit's protesting squeak, and carried him into their bedroom. He deposited his lover on the bed before removing his own clothes.

"I should get dressed for bed too," Bilbo muttered, averting his eyes from Thorin's scarred and muscular chest. "Can I borrow one of your tunics again?" he asked.

"Sure," Thorin answered, reaching for a blue tunic and tossing it to Bilbo. "Âzyungâl, about the courting gifts-"

Bilbo audibly gulped after shrugging on the tunic.

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing bad, but I was only wondering how many gifts you're supposed to give your intended in hobbit culture."

"Three," came the answer as Bilbo slid underneath the furs. "Dwarfs?"

"Three as well," Thorin replied, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his boots.

Bilbo smiled and watched Thorin take off his leather pants and pull back the heavy furs on the bed. "How are dwarven marriages?" he asked, settling against Thorin's broad chest. "What happens during one of them?"

"Well, both sides are presented to both families and then we exchange vows and do some dwarvish ceremonial stuff," Thorin summarized quickly. This wedding idea was making him a little nervous.

"Oh, okay," Bilbo mumbled, wrapping an arm around Thorin's torso. "I want a wedding in the Shire too."

Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo's head. "Of course, my hobbit. You shall get your Shire wedding."

Bilbo shot up and sprung onto Thorin's chest. "Really?" he asked, laying completely on top of the dwarf. "We will go to the Shire?!" he squeaked.

"Certainly," Thorin chuckled. "A few days after our proper wedding. I'm sure Balin, Dis, and Fili can hold down the fort for a few months." He smiled and kissed his hobbit. "We shall travel to the Shire, get married in your hobbit-y traditions, and spend a few weeks at Bag End."

The halfling's eyes lit up more than they already had. "A few weeks?!" he asked disbelievingly. "Oh! I cannot believe we are getting married and in the Shire too!" He wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck as best he could and squeezed his dwarf tight. "No words can describe how happy you have made me and _will_ make me."

"You are most welcome," Thorin replied, a sparkle shining in his sapphire eyes.

Bilbo pulled back and propped his elbows on the dwarf's warm chest. "Thorin," he began in a scolding tone that made Thorin frown lightly. "I thought the King would make me his. After all, the battle is done, the kingdom isn't falling, and my love for him is stronger than ever."

Thorin smiled gently before yawning. "I am deeply sorry, my halfling," he yawned. "But as a freshly healed king, I am still tired from-"

"Sleeping?" Bilbo prompted with a small giggle.

"I went through a lot of pain when Oin was poking and prodding my wounds," Thorin replied. "I am. But I can promise you that when this whole orc business dies down, I will, I will hobbit!, I will claim you as my own," he declared.

"Tomorrow then?"

"... maybe..."

Bilbo thumped him on the chest. "Don't you 'maybe' me," he scolded. "Tell me when."

Thorin smiled. "Tomorrow, my love. I promise. I'll even prepare us something special..." he trailed tiredly.

"I hope you remember what you're saying-"

"Good night, Âzyungâl," Thorin replied, turning on his side and pressing Bilbo firmly against his chest. "Love... you..."

"I love you too," Bilbo said with a smile before closing his eyes and joining his peacefully snoring lover in slumber.

* * *

**What special thing has Thorin got planned? :D I'll update when I can! :) Thanks!**


End file.
